The Other Lonely Goddess
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: This is about boys and girls in over their heads in a fight of the heavens. And one girl in the shadows who suddenly gets the spotlight. Takes place after book 6 information wise. KxK, MicchixOC, HimekaXOC, QchanXOC? Read and review please!
1. My parents are dead

Yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It will be alright, Jilly! Your godparents will take you in!" My best friend, Rizu, tried to assure me. I couldn't see the look of desperation on her face through my teary eyes, and honestly, I found it insulting that she thought it could ever be alright. My Parents just died on their way to pick me up from a recital! How can you ever feel better about that? After I found out, I didn't care that I sang perfectly, or that I didn't trip on the stage. All the happiness and Pride I had gained from the performance I lost as soon as the words left my teacher's mouth.

"You're parents are dead, Jilly. I'm so sorry... If there's anything I can do to help..."

"There's nothing you can do." I replied in a hollowed tone that I was surprised to hear coming out of my mouth. I didn't cry, but I felt the pain seep into my skin and envelope me into the never ending darkness; I was alone. Little did I know that wouldn't be the case for as long as I thought it would be. Almost as soon as I got home and the police stayed to watch me, my godparents came bursting through the door. My godfather had big silly bottle cap glasses that made his eyes look ten times their actual size, and my God mother had purple hair and tight clothes that hugged every one of her plump curves. I couldn't help but look down at my flat chest and sigh. As if I didn't feel bad enough my parents just... just... well, you know.

"Hello? You in there?" Rizu whimpered, nudging my arm playfully. I slapped her hand away from me. "It won't be okay! My parents are dead and it's my fault because I just HAD to show off at that stupid recital!" I got up from my seat and ran out of the classroom. My teacher yelled after me for a while, but eventually she just gave up. I thought I could handle school after a week off, but I guess I couldn't. Then the funeral came back to me.

My Godmother, Talia, bought me a simple black dress that looked good on me in the mirror. I was surprised that something so simple could look so great. I know what you're thinking: how can she care about how she looks when she's going to her Parents funeral? I wondered why too, until I remembered all the people that were going to be there molesting you with their eyes and waiting for you to cry. So I decided I would look good to make my Parents proud one last time.

I talked it over with my mom a lot about what I wanted done with my body after I died. I didn't need to think that hard. I knew I wanted to be burned. These conversations always upset her. She didn't want to think of my death. But one day she told me what to do with her and dad's bodies.

"Your father wants to be donated to science, and I want to be buried next to Grandma." She said, with one of her mournful half-smiles. I didn't like what they wanted me to do with their bodies, but I had to tell my godparents. Once they told me that the remains of my father were to beat up to be donated, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. If my father, who had sat in the back seat to protect my mother from the balloons they were going to ambush me with, I couldn't imagine the way my mother looked from sitting in the front seat.

They died from being hit head on. I told my Godparents to not spare me any details.

The car crashed into them at an intersection. It was their green light... but I guess that guy had somewhere to be. My mother survived that crash, they said, but not the second. The first guy hit them from the side. Then a tuck with a heavy load of oil was making a turn; it tried to stop, it swerved, and the cargo fell off and crushed my parents like a can of sardines. Then the sirens.

You wanna know what made me throw up a second time? I heard the sirens during my act. I ignored them because I thought the ambulance was going far away and taking inside of it strangers I would never meet.

My Godparents, who were the only ones left to decide what would happen to the unrecognizable corpses that use to be my parents, decided they would be buried next to each other at the same graveyard as most of my mother's family. So that's how I ended up at the funeral playing the part of the prettiest girl in a black dress. Black ribbons held my hair up in a ponytail, and my stockings made my legs itch. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. It was the second worst day of my life.

I kept running until I got to the bathrooms on the other side of the school. I don't know what possessed me to go there, but I sat in the stall closest to the door.

"Nice move, Jilly. Run out of class. You're going to have to stand outside holding those stupid buckets of water forever!" I listened to my comment bounce of the walls in an eerie echo. I looked down at my uniform only to realize that water was dripping on it. I thought, great, not only is it a really bad day, but my uniform is getting wet. I looked up to see where it was coming from, but the ceiling wasn't leaking. I rested my head on my hand to stare at the door, but suddenly I realized that my hand and face were soaked. I kicked open the stall door and gasped at my reflection in the mirror. This wasn't the Jilly I had been all of my life. It was a new Jilly that had to substitute because my parents took the real Jilly with them.

As soon as I pushed open the door to my Godparents house I was ambushed by Talia. She ushered me to my room and covered me up with blankets. She explained to me that I had every right to be sad and that my parents loved me very much. It killed me she did that. Talia then proceeded to tell me about their wedding, and about how proud they were when they told her about their new baby because she was in South Africa at the time. She brought me cookies and told me that it was hard for her too; that at work today she burst into tears at a meeting and was asked to leave. I laughed a little at this. She smiled. I love her, but I don't think I can ever call her mom.

Once she left, I sat in my bed nibbling on the cookies for a long time. I thought of how Maemi had come up to me today and said he was sorry about my parents. I thanked him, but I couldn't tell him how much it meant to me for him to say that. He's this really cute kid in my class who's really nice and shy. I like him a lot, but we're just friends. Karin also came up to me today and told me that if I needed to talk, she would be happy to listen because she doesn't have parents either. That's when I realized a lot of people in my class didn't have parents; Himeka, Kazune, Micchi, Karin, and now me. I didn't want to be on that list even if it meant I had a reason to talk to the coolest people in class. Rizu and I never became part of the Kazune-Z or the Micchirans because we decided that was way too extreme and there was zero chance of ever making friends with them if we joined a fan club. I mean, that's just crazy. Even if it was fun to watch them freak out about things, we didn't want to be the ones being laughed at.

I took a minty piece of bubble gum out of its rapper and popped it into my mouth. I decided I'd try that thing were you lick the rapper and stick it on your forehead. I hear that it burns. I fell asleep with the rapper on my head, and the next morning I woke up with a red patch of skin on my forehead where the wrapper used to be. I cried as I washed my face that morning getting ready for school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review and you'll get an invisible muffin party thrown in your honor!!


	2. Karin and Kazune's dirty little secret

Thanks for the review Moose-chan! INSERT INVISBLE MUFFIN PARTY HERE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-I don't own anything... only the clothes i'm wearing, and the box outside your house. **IT'S MINE**!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After washing my face I got dressed and walked to school. I like walking to school by myself because then I get to enjoy the beauty that's all around me; like the early morning light coming through the green leaves, or the birds flying in the sky with the suns rays bouncing off of their glossy feathers. It was different now that I was living in my godparents house. The trees were taller and everyone that I saw never said hello like in my old neighborhood. My parents always said they admired my attentiveness for the world around me. Little did they know I was not as attentive as I seemed. Otherwise I would've noticed the camera's way before the time that I did.

I sighed as I turned the corner. Another day of odd looks in my direction and the unbearable speeches Rizu will give trying to tell me it would be okay. Hopefully we'll learn something interesting to lighten my mood. I'm definatly NOT the smartest person in class, but I get reasonable grades most of the time. I like learning, but i'm horrible at taking tests. I have a tutor, but he speaks slowly and it's hard to pay attention to him. And he's a giant dork who likes to sit in the attic playing by himself and stuff. His nose drips too. Okay, I'm not going to think about it anymore.

You can imagine my surprise when I walked into the classroom that day to realize I wasn't on anyones mind. All thoughts were of what apparently happened yesterday between Karin and Kazune. It was said on the street that Karin kissed him. Finally, I thought, those guys have too many surpressed feelings. You can tell by the edge they have around them sometimes. To say the least, I was realived. Rizu was able to talk again to me without having any restraint, and no one looked at me even once during the whole school day! You might think that's pretty sad, but I've gotton used to it. When you go to a school that seems like it's filled to the brim with beautiful people, you get used to being easily forgotton and hardly talked to when you're less than pretty. (I like to play off my lonelyness with imaginary friends that I draw in my notebooks.)

That's why I was amazed when I met Rizu. She's beautiful; she transferred from Ireland when she was in elementary school, so her hair is bright red and her eyes are a mezmerizing shade of emerald. Freckles speckle her creamy skin, but I think they just make her amazing eyes stand out more. Her hair is almost always in braids, and if it isn't then it's in a pony tail or headband. She hates it when hair gets in her face. Rizu was different from the others in a small way. While the others just glance at you and look away to make sure you don't see, she stares. I mean STARES! It creeps everyone out.

So when I met her she was STARING at me. Her emerald eyes shined like orbs and she STARED. I was so scared I started to bawl all over my new pink dress. Then she smiled at me, and she said she was sorry for staring. I couldn't understand her because she was speaking english with that Irish accent, but the point got across because she was smiling like that. She still STARES, but now it's more descretly. She doesn't STARE when there's a chance they will spot her and get freaked out. I'm proud of her, because if you're Rizu's friend, that's something to be proud of.

I looked at Karin from my seat, which was two seats to her right in almost every class except math, where I sit behind her. She looked like she was in eternal blush, like she knew that everyone knew about her little "rendevous" with Kazune. I figured I would look like that too if everyone was talking about it. The bags under her eyes got my attention too, and I felt for her.

"Hey Karin." I said. It was like I shocked her with a lightening bolt, because she jumped out of her seat like she was going to karate chop me.

"ARRRRRGGGG PICKLES HUNT MY GOPHER WHEN I FALL ASLEEP NEXT TO THE CLOWN!!" She bellowed dancing around her chair to scare me off. I thought her head would start rotating around in circles and fumes would come out. Talk about major stress.

"Kya! Calm down!" I assured her, patting her arm until she sat back down. Then she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry! It's just I've been picked on alot lately." I she made a point here to look up at me, to see if I knew. I nodded my head in understanding patting her shoulder gingerly.

"Yea, I figured. Alot of kissing jokes. And probably alot of hassle from the Kazune-Z." She looked at her desk, defeated. "Hey, you can tell me all about it. Not only will you get the thrill of spillin to a stranger, but it will relieve alot of bottled-up stress."

She almost took up my offer. But i'm sure you know she couldn't do that. Then she would have to spill all about the rings and the luuuuurve triangles, and for me, that was yet to come. I still had to go home that day, and recieve my ring from my Godfather. I had alot coming to me in the next three days after that happened, but Karin didn't know, I didn't know, and Rizu... poor Rizu... Definatly, didn't know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. For better, or for worst?

Thank you for reviewing again Moose-chan! **INSERT ANOTHER MUFFIN PARTY HERE!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once I got home from school, my Godmother was there once again with a tray of cookies. Her blue hair swung melodically around her and she looked like an angel in her white bathe robe. When she asked about my day I told her all about the gossip about Karin and Kazune and how when I offered to listen I was gracefully turned down by Karin. She and I celebrated my "good day" by eating all of the cookies while watching a movie she got from a movie store close by. My mother and I never had any time to do things like this, because she was always working or away on a buisness trip.

By the time my Godfather got home from the lab, I was already tucked in, but far from sleep. I was trying to grasp my mother's singing voice. She was a beautiful singer, but my grandmother had discouraged the thought of a singing career for my mother. She said singing would break her heart and dampen her soul. I never met my grandmother, but she seemed like a sad woman from those words.

Singing...

"I want to hereeeeee you- I want to seeeeeeee you- Mommy, please come back--" My voice cracked at this point in my little song, and I had to squeak the rest. "I... really miss- you." My eyes watered. I thought that maybe if I sang, I would here my mother's voice in my own. No such luck. I got out of bed to keep from soaking my pillow. I wandered over to the window and looked outside. The view was pleasant... I could see into the alley between my new neighbor's houses, and there was a cat there. It was was looking at the moon, it's tail twitching. The leaves in the tree's rustled in the breeze outside. I was just wondering whether or not I should go outside, when someone knocked on my door. I whiped my tears before answering.

"Come in!" I said as best as I could without sounding like I had been crying. It sounded pathetic. When my Godfather came in he looked about as miserable as I felt, And he was carrying something orange and small in his left hand. His magnified eyes seemed flooded as he handed the mysterious glowing object to me. I let it sit in his palm for a few moments before I took it. It was a slightly glowing ring. The rock on the top was the organge thing I saw, and it had a gold band attatched to it. Once my fingers felt it's cold surface, my eyes were blinded by a flash of white light.

"What was that!?" I shrieked, confused beyond belief. My Godfather only looked at me as if he was seeing the sadest thing on the planet. His bottle cap glasses only confirmed my belief that he was crying.

"It has begun for you, my child. Be brave, and know that your parents loved you very, very much. This ring," He pushed the ring towards me, and I grabbed it from his sweaty hand, "is from them. Don't let anyone take it." Before I could ask any questions or yell anymore, he was gone. I looked down at the ring on my hand. It looked as if it were orange water trapped in a glass ball. When I touched it, I felt my spine tingle with the heat that spread through my body. I put it on. It felt as if the world was alright and I could do anything. I liked that feeling so much, you wouldn't believe. But I knew that if I slept with it on it would surely break; so I decided to leave it on my nightstand and wear it to school.

When I woke up the next morning, it was as if I was a different person. The first thing I noticed about me was my chest. I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth as usual (even though they were very white for some reason that morning) and after I spit into the sink, I realized I had boobs!

"WAAAAZAAAHHH!" I shrieked, backing up into the wall. I ended up looking down and makeing sure my eyes didn't play some cruel trick on me, but no, the boobs were still there. The second thing I noticed was my hair. It wasn't it's usuall wavy, raven-black hair. It was shinier, thicker, and all-out curly! The curls looked as if I slept with curlers in my hair, when really all I did was take a shower, brush my hair, and fall asleep. I screamed for my Godmother she came upstairs and saw my tear stained, horrified face and then my boobs, shiny teeth, and hair. She freaked out too! She didn't believe me when I said I woke up that way when I told her. To tell the truth, I don't think I would've believed myself either. She told me that I could borrow some of her old bras that she had laying around. It was the most exciting school morning I would ever have in my life. After I successfully got the bra on and got dressed, I put on my ring. The sensation of warmth still hadn't worn off by the time I had eaten breakfast and was on my way to school.

The attention I got as soon as I got out of the door was overwhelming. The neigbors and the animals seemed to have a renewed interest in me. The birds sang louder, the people waved, and the cats would come over so I could pet them. I felt a surge of confidence and I surprised myself by singing along with the birds and waveing back to the curious neigbors who thought they had never seen me in their lives.

Once I arrived at school it seemed there was a rainbow shining over my head. People stared at me and asked their friends who the new girl was, and at first I was angry, I wanted to shout "I've been going to school with you all of your life!" but I didn't. Then I was wonderfully happy, like I just won the lottery. When I walked into the classroom, everyone was silenced. Rizu was the only one who reconized me.

"Jilly! Omigawrsh!" She squealed. If it was possible, it became even more quite. My voice rang out like a bell.

"Hey Rizu!" I smiled my shiny-teeth smile and I think I blinded a couple of people. When I waved my hand I noticed a couple people flinch in surprise at my ring; Kazune, Karin, Michiru, and Himeka. I didn't really think about it though. The class became moderatly acustomed to my new apperance, I only got peered at from teh corners of my classmates eyes. I think the person who was sneaking the most peaks was Kazune, though. Rizu immediatly attacked me as soon as the cost was clear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting a makeover?" She said, clearly mad and confused. I usually told her everything, but I didn't know how to explain how I changed over night. I decided to tell my first lie of many to my best friend.

"I wanted to surprise you, because I know how much you love me and want me to be the best I can be! I thought I could surprise you with a new makeover!" I was surprised at how well this lie was spilling out of my mind, so I kept going. "Rizu, you've been such a good friend to me lately. Especially since my parents died." If Rizu was the type of person to let her jaw drop to the floor, that's where her jaw would be. She gave me a hug.

"Jilly, you derserve this. You're a good person but you never let it show." Her voice cracked and I felt terrible for lieing."I'm so glad that you're getting more confidence. I knew God would give you somthing good in return for your grief."

The teacher came in and told us to return to our seats. The ring still made me feel warm and tickly, but there was a rock at the bottom of my stomach for the rest of the day because I lied.

That day all of these miracles kept happening. People talked to me, and instead of being scared I actually liked some of them. here was a girl in gym class that was having a hard time and I made her laugh; and a cute guy in my english class told me a really funny joke about a llama and an elf. In the end, I was mostly relived that Rizu didn't ask about my bra size, because over night it turned from an A to a C and I was petrified of explaining.

Karin talked to me after school. She invited me over to her house. It really came as a shocker to me, because most of the day she was whispering to Kazune, Michiru, and Himeka and looking over at me funny. I told her I would come, so we walked together. We talked about our parents. I felt like I wanted to spill to a stranger, and this was the perfect oppertunity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Wowie! The next chapter is the turning point, so please review! It is waiting in my documents section... just waiting there...


	4. The Discovery of Powers Unknown

Heyyyy.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I couldn't get my documents to upload! . 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin and I finally made it to her house. It was huge! I couldn't believe it. She said that when she first saw it she thought it was huge too. When we made it to the door, a BUTLER greeted us. I was in shock. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a chair, and then Himeka, Kazune, and Michiru popped into the room and they all stared at me. It was so weird!

"Um... Hi?" I meekly mumbled my greeting. Himeka smiled but everyone stayed silent. Karin broke the silence of the room with a question.

"Do we tell her about it?" She looked at Kazune, who scowled like he was thinking really, really hard.

"How much do you know about that ring?" He asked me, scowling even harder. I wondered for a moment how much one person could scowl, and I wondered what would happen if he thought too hard too much. Would it get stuck that way? I shook my head to wake myself up and answer the question.

"All that I know is it was my parents ring, and they wanted me to have it. My Godfather told me so." I replied, wondering what the ring had to do with anything. Come to think of it, ever since I got the ring I felt different. I kept this to myself, though, because for some reason, I thought they already knew.

"Of coarse. You stupid women don't know anything when you first get your rings." Kazune said bluntly, waving his hands in the air. I had heard of his sexism, but now that I was facing it I was stunned. I got out of my chair.

"Well I'm sorry my parents died before they could tell me anything about this mysterious ring! And I'm sorry I happened to be born with a vagina!" I snapped. Everyone seemed to be taken by surprise, and I influenced an akward silence around the room with my comment. "Why are you all here anyway? Did Karin invite you over?"

"This is my house. Karin is here so she can help Himeka and I and attend the school." Kazune answered. I looked over at Karin. There's only the butler, Kazune, Karin, and Himeka in this house. Okay then.

"But you didn't answer my question. Why are you all here? And why'd you invite me to the 'party'?" I sat back down, because I figured if they all atttacked me I could flip the couch over backwards and run out the door. They exchanged looks. I was getting impatient.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." Michiru said, looking at me with those different colored eyes. Kazune seemed to agree with a huff. "Karin, didn't you say it started with you only when Kirio Karasuma attacked?" Karin nodded.

"We don't have time to waste on Karasuma!" Kazune banged his fist on the table in front of me. Whatever the matter was, it was very important and stressful for him. "I can't transform anymore!" At this comment I was thoroughly beffuzzled. Transform? Into what? A teenage mutant ninja turtle?

I was enjoying the idea of the people in front of me turning into turtles when I heard Himeka's voice.

"That's right. I don't want Kazune transforming anymore if it will endanger his health." Himeka looked more serious and intense the I had ever seen her. It was like I was seeing these people in a whole new light. Michiru had never been this quite for this long before either. Karin looked very sad, and I could feel the steam coming out of Kazune's head. It hit me then that all of them except for Himeka had rings. I moved my head to the right in a questioning manner, but no one addressed me. I swear, you couldn't cut the tension in the room with a butcher knife.

"Can I see your ring?" Kazune asked, and I hesitated. I reached to take it off, but then I thought for a moment. What if they steel it to add to their ring collection or something? My parents left this to me!

"Not yet." I exclaimed, then I tried to explain myself. "My parents left this to me, and... honestly, I don't really know what's going on with these rings... But most of all, I can't trust you with my most valuable possesion." I got up to leave. No one stopped me. I grabbed my bag and I left, running so I could make it home before my Godmother got worried.

Then I saw a cat up in a tree. It seemed to call out to me, like it was stuck. I put my bag down next to the trunk. The branches began to sway in the wind. Storm clouds were getting bigger in the distance, and I felt a little colder. The cat cried desperatly, and I wanted to protect it from the horrible weather so badly. I never was talented at climbing trees. I only climbed trees that had already fell or were very small. I grasped the trunk, but all I was doing was hugging the tree. I felt pathetic as I backed away to look up at the tree, the wind was ever present, telling me I didn't have much time. Suddenly my ring spread another warm wave up my body. I looked down at it. It looked as if it were pulsating and getting impatient while waiting for something. It glowed in the blustery weather. When I looked back up at the whining cat, there was a girl there. She was entangled in thorny vines, and her long blonde hair whipped around with the wind. She held the cat in her lap. Before I could ask how she got up there so fast, she held the cat over the ground by the nape of it's neck. The wind blew the poor creature from side to side as it flailed about trying to grab on to something with it's claws. The beautiful woman looked down at me as if expecting something. I screamed at her.

"Put that cat back in the tree and go away! Leave it alone!" I wanted to punch her for the cat. My ring burst from it's place on my hand. "Wah?" Was all I got out of my mouth before it enveloped me in light. I rose into the air. I abruptly felt as if it were spring time and I could smell the harvest and feel the sun beat on my skin. When I came out of my cucoon, I felt entirely different. If I thought I could do anything before, that was nothing. Now I knew I could do everything, and nothing was out of my grasp. I had a staff that looked like wheat, but it was metal and it felt warm in my hand. Attatched to it with a string was a horn, and I grabbed it. The veil of flowers stayed attatched to my head through the biting and furious wind as I blew the horn. It seemed as if a message was coming out of it; I need help!

Karin appeared at my side, but she looked different too. She was radiant and her hair was flowing down her back. Her pink dress drifted around her. She looked so cute! The crown on her head sparkled as she pulled out her staff menacingly. She looked at me and we locked eyes. Her intense look told me to pull up my staff too. Then this feeling to call out to the tree overpowered me. I pointed my staff at the tree, then swirled it around in the air. The leaves seemed to leap off the branches and grab the cat as they formed a basket. I didn't question anything. It just felt like it was ment to be. I set the cat down on the ground and Karin shot a bolt of lightning at the woman in the tree. Karin missed on purpose, you could tell because the branch was hit and it collapsed under the mysterious womans weight. She seemed to scowl and then she ran off into the forest. I felt my feet touch the ground, and I looked down at myself. This wasn't the outfit I had been in from school. It was a dress. It felt as light as air and it was pale orange. The long sleeves clung tight to my skin and warmed me against the harsh weather. The hem of the skirt was covered in flowers of every season. My anckles were tickled by the petals. My feet were embeded within slippers. This was too much. Now that I had snapped out of battle mode, I was sooo confused. Where had this new attire come from? How did I save that cat? Where did Karin come from? Who was that girl? My head felt foggy. I sat down. Karin was excited.

"YAAY!" She screamed, pumping her gloved hands into the air. "You're one of us!! YES! Now I can tell you everything I know!" She was beaming at me, but every thing was blacking out for me.

"That sounds delightful..." I replied in a daze, falling onto the ground. Before I blacked out completely, I heard her gasp.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had a dream. It was completely crazy.

Kazune: _Playing with platypusses _What's up Jilly? Need some water?

Me: What?

Karin: _dancing around in circles_ I'm so happy! yay! woot woot! _punches out Kazune_

Michiru: _wearing a toga and playing a harp _No need to be scared! I'm going to eat all the angry crab people that come near!

Himeka: But Micchi! You'll get fat!

Michiru: In the name of diet pills, I will do this!

Me: What?

Kazune: Stop asking stupid questions woman!

Karin: Sexest pig! _punches him out again_

Godfather: So much violence! Use the ring!

Butler: Anyone want a moo cow for breakfast? Shaken or stirn?

Me: What?

Then I woke up. I told you, it was completely crazy. When I awoke, I was in a bed I never was in before. My uniform was back, but it was laying on a chair, and I was in a dainty nightgown. I got up. I walked to the door and pulled it open.


	5. Kisses, Questions, and More!

Mehoooo! Thanks to Tears, Moose-chan, and Moo Muffin for reviewing! **_INSERT BIG MUFFIN PARTY HERE _**. Yay!

And I leave you to ponder this question...

_**Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hott like me?**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once I opened the door I realized I was at Karins house. Or was it Kazune's house? My head hurt too much to think about it. I walked down then steps. Where are you supposed to find a bathroom in this place? I heaved a very heavy sigh and rested against a wall. Distantly I heard footsteps, but I was too tired to hide accuratly. I hid myself underneath a table that was up against the wall. Michiru called my name.

"Jilly?" I heard him say as he knelt down to look at me. Suddenly my nightgown felt very skimpy. I felt my face turn as red as a boiled lobster. Michiru smiled. "Are you lost?" He asked. I nodded. He put out his hand for me to take, and I did. It was warm and it felt good against my palm. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

My eyes opened wider then I thought they ever could. Warmth shot up my spine and I shivered with the feeling. His lips were welcoming and nice. These thoughts scared me, and I pulled away quickly. I realized too late that I wanted that kiss to last longer. Finally, he pulled me to my feet. His hand carresed my cheek. He pushed some of my stray strands of hair back, and he pulled me alarmingly close yet again. I felt his breath like silk slide over my skin, and I took a deep breath. No wonder alot of girls liked Michiru. I stared into his eyes and saw a look I had never seen there before. Before I could really anylize what that look ment, Himeka came up the stairs.

"Micchi, is Jilly awake yet?" Himeka inquired. When Micchi turned around in surprise, she saw me there. She didn't notice my shocked expression, and continued in her blissfully ignorant mannerisms. "Oh, you got her? That's good, her Godparents must be worried." Michiru let go of me, and I slipped past him into my room. I changed back into my uniform and said my thanks to Himeka. While passing Michiru to go down the stairs, he beemed at me.

"See you later Poppit!" He waved a little and went off on his way. I felt dissapointment blow over me a like a cold wind, and then I remembered my ring. I looked down at my hand, and it wasn't there. I ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off around the house to find Kazune, because after all he was the one who wanted to see it so badly. I burst into room after room, finding only books or dusty furniture. Finally I burst into the right one. Kazune and Karin looked up with a start. They looked as if they had just been hugging, but I dismissed that from my thoughts. Sorry Karin.

"Where's my ring!?" I demanded, furiously grabbing his collar. Now that I was up in his grills, he knew it wasn't a time to be embarrassed about the scene I had waltzed in on. Karin pulled me off of him, but I didn't look away from Kazune's face. I once told you Rizu was a good STARER.When your her best friend for a long time, you pick up the STAREING skill too. Well, now is when I put my skills to practice. As I skillfully STARED him down, he reached into his pocket. My ring flashed in the light, and I was filled with relief. Still STARING, I held out my hand. Before he swiftly dropped my ring into my waiting palm, he looked me straight in my non-blinking eyes and said;

"Your ring posseses the powers of Demeter; the Greek goddess of Harvest." I blinked. He took me off guard with that statement.

"What?" I felt the pounding pain in my head again, and it was back with a vengence. I shouldn't have run all around the house like I did. "ACK!" I screamed and I fell to my knees. The pain felt like a person was useing my head as a drum. My eyes watered and I clenched my teeth to ease the pain a little. I heard Kazune tell Karin to get help like I was underneath twenty blankets. He lifted me up into a chair and I quickly resumed the feetal position. He tried to talk to me, but all I did was moan. Soon I felt a hot towel on my head, and I heard Himeka commanding me to put a pill in my mouth. Someone held my hand for a little, then let go briefly because I pulled my hand away to rub my temple. The pill I swallowed took effect well under thirty minutes and I sat up slowly, so as not to make my head hurt again. My eyes were red and puffy. I looked out the window, for the room was in the front of the house, and observed that it was dark out. I invisioned my Godfather holding my Godmother in his stick-like arms as her eyes leaked worried tears. I looked around the room. Everyone was there. Even the butler. I let my head rest on my hand for a moment while I rested my heavy eyelids.

"I understand that this ring is not just a ring." I began with a sigh. Everyone had their eyes on me. It reminded me of the recital, and it made me uncomfortable. "What I don't understand is everything else. Who was that girl in the tree?" I looked at Karin, then seeing her discomfort under my unintentional STARE, I moved on. "Where did that costume and power come from? Why did my ring flash like that? Why did Karin look different? Why could I, a normal girl, save a cat like I did?" I let a silence settle like dust over the room before I could continue, and then I concluded my plethora of questions. "I know you probably have all the answers to those questions. But please, let me get home to my Godparents before they completely go insane with worry. They've only been my guardians for a week and a half."

Once I was finished, I got up. It was chilly outside as I walked down the pathway towards the gate of the Kujyou residence. I wrapped my arms around myself. The Kujyou residence. Gosh. I haven't been here for over six hours and I can make a list of life changeing experiences:

1) I "used" my ring to "channel" Demeter's powers to save a cat.

2) I had my first ever (No I'm not lieing to you) Kiss on the lips.

3) I broke two rules I had never broken before: Staying out after curfew, and not contacting my Godparents when I was going to someone's house.

4) Someone changed me into a nightgown while I was unconcious.

Ohmigawrsh. Someone **_CHANGED_ **ME! I could've have sworn I felt steam lifting off of my head at this discovery. And someone **KISSED** ME! I couldn't take this all in my head. My list was totally filling up every section of brain that I had in my skull. I walked on without really knowing where I was going until I felt my hand touch the freezing doorbell at my new home. My Godmother's tear stained face hit me like a locomotive and I awoke from my trance.

"Where were you?" She burst like a balloon, and before I could answer she had engulfed me in a bear hug I wasn't aware she was capable of. My Godfather chose then to come out of the shadows and join the embrace. Now that I knew more about the ring, I couldn't help but be cautious around him. I let them hug me longer for my Godmother's sake, and then I ripped myself away.

"I was at Karin's house. I was going to call, but I hit my head and was knocked out." I replied, thinking that if I told her about my list of experiences she would freak. She sighed in relief. I could tell that she trusted me completely. _You shouldn't do that, _I thought sadly, _I lied twice today. Once to you, once to my best friend._ I ate dinner while listening to my Godmother ramble about how worried she was, and how she called my Godfather to come home and wait with her. I laughed at the part when she told me she called everyone, even the mean old lady that lives down the street to ask if they had seen me. As I listened my mind would really wander to what happened that day. I would see a picture of the woman in the tree, the cat dangling helplessly. Or once it was Michiru's face so close to my own, his breath on my skin and the way I felt as his lips were pressed against mine. My Godmother had to stop her rambling to ask if I was alright when I thought about that, because my blush was bubbleing up.

The thing I saw most in my minds' eye was Rizu. Rizu telling me I was a good person. Rizu with tears in her eyes, her voice cracking as she told me she was happy that I got a make over. I felt that cold metal feeling in the pit of my stomach again as I thought about her. I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell her about today without letting it slip that my ring had "supernatural powers". My heart broke a little everytime I thought about Rizu that night. I cried myself to sleep with my memories, knowing deep inside that our friendship would never be the same. The ring seemed to glow a little brighter that night, like it was mocking me and my all-too-human emotions. It seemed to snicker and say: "_I've got more power in one forth of the giant orange sphere than you've got in your whole entire bodyX100!"_ I took it off earlier than I usually do, and then sleep overtook my flustered person and I clumsily tripped into a dreamless sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HEY.**

Maybe this is a Micchi/OC story? Hmmmmmmm... me thinks this is getting interesting...

And the "Clumsily tripping into a dreamless sleep" was supposed to be a type of "fell into a dreamless sleep".

Understand?

No?

Niether do I.


	6. The Next Day

Yo Yo Yo. I'm writing this without knowing who reviewed to the last chapter, because I'm writing ahead of time. But if you're reading this, **_INSERT YOUR NAME HERE, _**and, **INSERT INVISIBLE MUFFIN PARTY FOR YOU HERE. **Thanks for reading!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A moment of silence for Virginia Tech. I can't comprehend what they're going through. **R.I.P**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I drifted back to reality from my sleep at the sound of my Godmother calling my name, I automatically thought: _Ugh. School_. Then all of the images from the night before flowed into me. I clutched the ring to my heart. The pain I felt ran through my bones. It left as quickly as it came. Michiru! I touched my lips. I felt the wamth rush through my very veins again at the thought of him so close. I shook my head violently to erase my thoughts of last night, because if I kept thinking about it, I would never get to school on time. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. My shock over my new apearance had subsided since I had first laid eyes on my transformed reflection yesterday. So when I washed my face and brushed my teeth I did not scream at my curly hair or bigger breasts. I pulled my uniform over my head. I slipped on the wooden floors once or twice in my knee-high white socks before I desended the stairs and sat in my seat at the kitchen table. The scent of waffles filled my nose and my tummy rumbled. I thanked my Godmother and dug into the delicious food.

I was chewing on more than waffles as I ate breakfast. I thought of my parents; of how they would've felt about yesterday. I had no idea how they would feel. I know for a fact they would both be very shocked about the kiss and the transformation of my looks. My daddy would've been angry. He would say, "You're too young for boys!" And before I could retort, he would go pout in his study. Then mom would tell me that I look beautiful, and it was no wonder that a boy would kiss me. She would give me a stern lecture though: _you're still too young for boys, focas on your studies_. After that she would go comfort my sulking dad. I smiled at these thoughts, even though they were so bitter-sweet. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door after waveing my Godmother goodbye. Once my shoes were on, my walk began. The neigbors were so sweet to me. They told me that my "mother" called last night, asking if they knew where I was. I told them that I had been at a friends and I was hit on the head so I didn't call. They told me to make sure my head didn't hit anything else anytime soon. I smiled and said I would try my best.

School was the same as it was yesterday for everyone else except for me and the people who were at the Kujyou residence yesterday. Himeka whispered to me in class to ask if I was doing okay. I smiled, thankful that she had helped me out, and I told her I was fine. Karin told me she was sorry that Kazune took my ring without asking yesterday, and that she had lured me over to that house. I told her that it was fine, and that I wanted to come over again today. She grinned and agreed that I should. Kazune, who had still not forgotton my rather violent advance on him yesterday acted coldly as he usually did to everyone he didn't particularly like. Michiru cornered me in the hallway that day.

"Hullo! Are you doing alright?" He inquired, invading my personal bubble to creep me out. Needless to say, it worked. You could have mistaken me for a talking strawberry.

"I'm doing fine." I tried to keep my voice from shaking while I replied. It didn't work out too well. Michiru smirked. "What was up with that kiss yesterday?" I exclaimed, getting fiesty now that he was smirking at me. He looked taken aback at my obvious anger for a moment, then he was back to smirking.

"It was nothing but a 'nice-to-see-you-awake-after-you-passed-out-kiss.'" He said, still with the annoying smirk. I felt my eyebrows raise. Maybe he could fool everyone else with that, but I didn't buy it. It felt like something more to me...

"I don't buy that." I told him. His smirk faltered. I went in for the kill, not letting this chance go to waste. "It felt like something more. It felt like you ment it." I was amazed with my confidence. He was too. He backed up. I was the one smirking now. "You kiss people all the time, Michiru, but I've never seen you hold onto them like you held onto me." After finishing that sentence the smirk slowly fell off of my face, being replaced with a pretty blush and a small smile. Michiru regained confidence. He closed in on me and I let him put hi arm around my waist. His shoulder-length hair brushed against my face because I was shorter than him. I wondered why all of this was happening so fast. Everything from my parents to my looks had changed. It all began with a car crash.

_If the begining was that catastrophic, how would the ending be?_

I looked into his eyes. One was a rain-forest green, and the other was a ocean blue. Both of his eyes sparkled as they looked into my light-brown eyes, with the same expression he had yesterday. I still didn't understand it completely, but it looked like he knew something I didn't know and he was enjoying playing with my emotions. But as I looked closer, it looked something like the way my Dad and Mom used to look at me. With Love. I knew it couldn't be love. We spoke to each other for the first time yesterday. Why would he love me? His face got very close to me again, and I felt a rush come over me like cold water was spilled over my head. His breath reminded me of the summer, when the breeze was warm and inviting. I felt the gentleness of his embrace as his lips brushed against mine for the second time. My blood ran hot through my body. When ever he touched me like this I felt bliss fill me from head to foot.

I was aware of his absence immediatly after he let me go. His voice rang in my head: **"Call me Micchi."**

It was torture to have to face Rizu without telling her everything. In homeroom she talked to me about her little crush on the guy who told me the llama/elf joke in english class yesterday. I told her he was really nice and funny and she let out a little sigh. Her eyes clouded over and she stared into space. I knew that look. That is the look of death. It means she's totally in "lurve" with a guy and all she'll do for the next few days is talk about him. I rolled my eyes. When I was packing up my backpack for the day, she came over to talk to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Karin waiting for me anxiously in the corner.

"Want to come over my house today? I got a new CD we could listen to." She breathed, and my heart stopped. When Rizu's eyes glint like that it must be a really good CD. "Maybe my dad could drop us off at the mall for shopping, too." She positively beemed at me then. My heart fell in my chest.

"Sorry Rizu, but I can't make it. My Godmother wants to watch a movie with me for 'family bonding time'" I pretended to roll my eyes. She looked crestfallen. It felt as if a bowling ball was in the middle of my rib cage. It took everything I had to hold back all of my information, and my tears.

"Oh." She mumbled. Then she tried to smile. "Tomorow then?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask." she looked about as sad as that cat I rescued from the tree. She walked out, dragging her feet, and I made my way over to Karin. We walked in silence at first, the importance of what was going to happen at the Kujyou residence overwhelming our need to talk. I looked at her. She looked determined, like she would get me to that house even if she had to hurt me to do it. I laughed. She looked over at me and smiled meekly.

"So, what is going on with you and Kazune?" I asked her, trying to break this silly silence. She looked bothered at the thought.

"I don't think there's anything going on. I mean, Kazune is so difficult." She looked so confused as she said that. I put my arm around her. She smiled again, even brighter, but soon that was whiped off. "And Himeka likes him too, so I can't like him. Kazune likes Himeka back, so we can't have anything." She teared up.

"Really? All I really got from those two were brother/sister vibes, nothing too serious." I told her. She looked at the ground. "And didn't you kiss him? That was the rumor on the street." The last part I said with a gangster accent, and Karin looked at me as if to say;_ That was a very sad and funky accent. NEVER AGAIN. _I smiled at her.

"Well, I made that up so people would stop treating you like an alien." She whispered meekly. My eyes immediatly watered up. She had to deal with all of those stupid kissing jokes and the wrath of Kazune-Z for me? "Kazune wasn't very happy, and Himeka was confused, but when I explained that I hated the way everyone was acting around you, they understood."

"Thank you, Karin." I blubbered on the brink of tears. She grinned at me. Once I pulled myself together, I asked her another question. "What makes you so sure he likes Himeka and not you? I always thought Kazune acted more like he liked you."

"But he's always protecting her, always worrying about her, and she knows him. He never worries about me. But then he goes and does these odd things that make me think everything over again." She waved her arms in the air, exasperated. I had to move away before she hit me.

"What odd things?" I questioned, thinking of what odd things Kazune could possibly do.

"He just grabs me out of nowhere sometimes. Then he tells Micchi that he likes me. And..." She mumbled the rest with a blush spreading all over her face. "He kissed me, and pretended to forget." At that I was sure he liked her.

"Karin, he likes you." I told her with complete confidence. She looked up at me with hope, and then back down at the ground. "When a guy like Kazune forces you to kiss him, it's not just because you're in the room." I thought about it a little more. "And if he told Micchi he liked you, that's pretty concrete."

"He was supposed to tell Micchi who he liked in exchange for something. He could've just said anyone." She said, and you could feel the hopelessness in her voice.

"Kazune doesn't strike me as one to lie." I looked at her, and she looked as if she had heard it before. "He probably worries about Himeka more because she's so fragile. In elementary school, she collapsed around five times. Plus it's probably hard for him to worry about you when you punch him all the time, and I don't any other person who would dare do that." She seemed to think about it a little. Then to change the subject, she changed it to something completely different.

"I saw you and Micchi in the hallway at the house." She said, a light blush rising over her again. "He kissed me like that too, and then he pretended as if it had never happened. It was really weird." My blood frooze in my veins and I stopped walking. I felt depression rest on my shoulders like weights. "Something wrong?" She said, quirking her head to the side. _No, _I thought, _It's only that my first kiss was taken by a complete jerk wad!_

"Nothing's wrong!" I replied with my best fake-smile. I wasn't one to spill about crushes ever since me and Rizu liked the same guy. She was all in love and so I had to hide it. It sucked. I began walking again and we reached the gate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MEEP.**

coffeerox3 (11:23:52 PM): ;;

coffeerox3 (11:23:58 PM): love you too

coffeerox3 (11:24:00 PM): lol

Yes. A first conffession of love from Mia.**_ I LOVE YOU BFF!_**


	7. Q and A

Moo cows eat pudding on sundays.

Well at least they do where I live

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**If you don't believe me, go eat your shorts**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once inside the humungous "house" I tried to surpress the rush of extacy that Michiru was going to be there. _I was wrong. There's nothing special between us._ I forced myself to believe it was all in my head, and that I had gained gulibility along with the shiny hair and teeth. Why would he, Michiru, a gorgeous exchange student from England, be in love with me, average japanese girl with a freaky ring? It was highly unlikely that anything would ever be there.

I found myself in a room that looked fairly used; it didn't look like it was totally neglected when the housemates went about their daily routines. I sat down on the comfiest looking sofa in the room, placing my bag down on the ground beside me. You could tell Himeka was in the kitchen preparing some type of snack because of the slight humming and the clanking of many pots and pans moving very fast. Once again the mood was killed by a respectful silence for the importance of what was to be discussed. I sat there in the comfy seat, smelling the delicious aromas floating in from the kitchen. My eyelids began to droop, and I felt my body sag. Karin poked my side to keep me awake. I nodded my thanks at her and tried not to give in to the temptation of a fulfilling rest after an eventful day. I felt Michiru's beautiful eyes on me, and I stuggled to ignore them. Now that I knew he was watching, I figeted and looked at the floor. Once I decided I could take a small peek, his attention was on Kazune, who looked like he was about to explode from impatince. I felt the weight on my shoulders get heavier, and I looked back down at the intracet design on the rug. A cat appeared and it leaped into Karin's lap. She smiled loveingly and began to stroke it's back. Finally Himeka burst in with the butler. They both held chilled beverages and scruptious snacks in each hand. It was a beautiful sight, and my stomach rumbled with anticipation. The food was passed out quickly and the converstation started.

"So my ring supposedly holds the powers of some Greek goddess in it, right?" I questioned the room after swallowing a cupple bites of a rice cake.

"Not just _ANY_ greek goddess, your ring possess the powers of Demeter, the goddess of harvest." Kazune answered shrewdly after swallowing a bit of food himself. "All of our rings have a greek gods power inside, but the power needs to be awakened before we can tell." He paused. "Why was your power awakened?"

I thought a little before I answered. "I think it was because that mysterious woman put a cat in danger. I got really upset because I thougth she was going to help me get it down from the tree, but she dangled it in the wind." The anger from the scene bubbled up in me again, and before I asked my next question I had to surpress it. "Who was she, by the way?" I brought my beverage to my lips and sipped. I saw Karin fidget a little next to me.

"We don't know, but she's on the Karasuma's side." Kazune replied, taking another bite of the meal in front of him. I tilted my head to the side.

"Side's? Why are there sides? And do you mean Karasuma as in the Student Body President?" I exclaimed, taken aback that the Precident would have a ring.

"Yes. Karasuma the Student Body President. And the sides... the side thing is complicated." He looked up from the food to meet my gaze. "We're fighting over Himeka in a way." My confused look made him shrug. "There are two Himekas. Each one a half of a whole. When one is in good health, the other is not. Both sides are trying to overpower the other and make their Himeka healthy one."

I looked at Himeka. She smiled at me meekly. That's why she was so sickly sometimes, and perky other times. She didn't seem like half a person to me, she looked like she was healthy and happy with life. I always thought that if someone was a half, they would either be cut in half literally, or something would make them be half a spirit, like a loved one dieing. Himeka didn't seem to fit either of those descriptions, and I wondered the accuracy of this information. I didn't think I could handle the scientific babble that would explain this, so I let the question I had drop. Silence fell upon the room again, the only sounds being people slurping the rest of their drink or chewing the food before them.

"What gods do you have inside of all of your rings?" the question popped out of my head and my mouth at almost the same time without my knowledge until I heard the answer.

"Kazune has powers of the god Apollo in his ring, and Karin's ring has the powers of Athena." Himeka told me solemly. "We don't know the powers of Micchi's ring yet, right?"

"Right..." He said, leaving another silence to fill the room. As I looked at his face, I discovered the sadness carved into his features at the subject of his ring's powers not being found. I wanted to console him, but I didn't know how. A pathetic feeling washed over me, and I slumped in my chair again.

"What made me turn into a goddess anyway? I know I wanted to save the cat and all..." I let the question hang in the air. Everyone looked towards Kazune.

"There are three requirements we know of. One, you must want to protect something. Two, you need to be a teenager. And three..." He paused here, looking a little awkward. "Your parents must be dead."

Those requirements seemd to fit me, but I thought about the third. Had my parents died on purpose to make me an eligable God? I shivered at the thought.

"Those are harsh requirements." I stated for the room to hear. I ate my food in silence for a while. I wondered how many rings there were, and how many teens would be orphaned for the power of the gods. This thought sent a shiver up my spine. "Well... you probably came after me for my ring's power, right?"

"Correct." Kazune said bluntly. I felt a little downcast. If I had never gotton the ring, they wouldn't have taken any interest in me. I figured since I didn't know the other Himeka, I should join this team. The other team had also not come after me, so they probably didn't need me.

"I'll be on your team then." Everyone looked relieved when I said that. Karin, Michiru, and Himeka were smileing. Kazune just looked relieved. "You guys will be around if I have any more questions, right?" Everyone nodded.

"We're going to train after school tomorrow. You better be here." Kazune said, and everyone else sweat-dropped. I rolled my eyes at his commando-ness.

"Okay. I'll make sure that I can use my powers right to help." I exclaimed, thrusting my fist out with a determined expression. I picked up my bag. "I'll see you guys tommorow then! Gomenasi for the delicious meal!" I began to walk out the door when Michiru ran out after me.

"Can I walk you home love?" He asked, walking next to me. I felt a rush of heat go to my face, but I ignored him. He firgured it out quickly and continued on. "Anything wrong?"

"You kissed Karin." I said, determined to not look at his eyes. They would lure me in and break my heart.

"Yes, and I also kissed Kazune." He pointed out. I couldn't help but snort at that.

"She said you kissed her on the lips, and just pretended to forget about it." It seemed to click in his head just what I was talking about then, and he cut me off and made me stop my feverent walking.

"That wasn't the same as with you, Jilly." He reassured me. "What about what you said before? Remember that?" He beemed at me and I looked at his face. His eyes reminded me of little pools of color. I melted on the spot. He grabbed my hand and it tingled where we touched. Why couldn't I stay mad at him? We started walking again.

"Micchi, you're really confusing." I whined, leaning my head on his shoulder as we strolled along the road back down to town. "You kiss everyone, you're happy one momment and sad the next, and you're... _slippery_."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He said amused that I called him slippery. His index finger and thumb slid under my chin and lifted my head up. I pulled his hand away.

"You ask who Kazune likes, and then you drive him insane with jealousy by kissing Karin." Micchi's eyes widened. He let my hand drop.

"How'd you know my strategy?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes to make me think I was all wrong. I put the events together, Micchi asking who Kazune likes, then kissing Karin. He was probably trying to make Kazune insane, or something like that.

"Do you have some kinda grudge agianst him or something?" I asked, waving my finger at him. "Revenge will hurt your soul." I tapped my finger to his nose, and he watched me for a little. His 'watching' was like a mini version of me and Rizu's STAREING. I blushed again and he laughed.

"I don't have a grudge against him. I'm just trying to get him and Karin together." That was not the answer I was expecting. How was kissing Karin and driving Kazune mad going to get them together? Usually boys didn't care about that kind of stuff, especially not at 14.

I thought about Karin and Kazune as a couple. Karin is a sweetie, she's always putting others before herself. She's not the best when it comes to school, but she makes up for smarts with mental toughness. I liked Karin, and she would be a good friend to me. Kazune, as far as I know, is the totall opposite. He's mean, and he's sexest. I didn't think they would end up being a good couple, _maybe _because they fought all the time. Then I thought about how he must protect Himeka, and I realized there was probably a really nice guy under his outer persanna.

Micchi had been watching me the whole time I was thinking, and he slipped his hand back into mine. Soon I realized what he had done and I looked up and him and blushed. I was blushing alot now-a-days, and I remembered what my mom said once when I was blushing."_You look very sweet when you blush, Jilly. It's like there are flowers blooming on your face."_ She had said, her loving smile radiating down on my face. That was one of my happiest moments with her.

"Micchi, What is going on between us?" I asked unsure of how he acted with other girls in our class for a second. I didn't question for a second the he liked me, but I was wondering if we were "official", or whatever. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, what do you want going on between us?" He asked, being shifty. He smirked again and I became irritated. I blushed furiously, spazzing out at the unwanted question.

"I don't know! Your the one who stole my first kiss!" I exclaimed, throwing his arm off my shoulders. He almost stumbled off the sidewalk, but he came back right after. His smirk became more confident, and I was sweat-dropping like a lunatic.

"I stole your first kiss too, hunh?" He breathed airily. What did he mean by, "too?"

"Yes..." I mumbled, looking at the ground. He bravely stuck his arm around my waist, even though I just threw him off.

"If you go on a date with me on saturday, you can decide later." He brought me closer and we just kept walking like that. The day was nice and everything seemed right in the world, other then the fact my parents were gone. Soon we were at my house, and he had to go.

"Goodbye love! See you tommorow!" He waved as he jogged away. His brown hair was swishing behind him as he went.

"Wait!" I screamed after him, and he slowed down and came to a stop. I caught up and pulled on his sleeve while I caught my breath. His look was concerned. His eyes danced in the sunlight, and I found myself leaning in dangerously close. Feeling his breath on my skin, his touch on my hand and then... I kissed him softly on the lips. He looked shocked as I pulled away. I was a foot away from him and looking like as red as the insides of a watermelon.

"You forgot, so I just..." I meekly declared, my hands clasped together behind me and my eyes glued to the ground. Before he could say anything, I ran back towards my house. My godmother was flustered again, wondering where I was, and I told her I forgot to call. As punishment, I was sent to my room to finish my homework without cookies.


	8. The Third Day Start!

Yo smo'ss! **_Invisible muffin partaaay here_** for lil1diva, Moose-chan, and fanXforever!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-It's almost the third day after Jilly got her ring.-.-.-.-.-.-

As I fell asleep that night, I wondered what my parents really had planned for me after I got my ring. Maybe I was supposed to save the world with God power. When you think about it, we could become superheros! An image of everyone in spandex made me laugh out loud, and my Godmother knocked on my door to make sure I wasn't talking to anyone on the phone. I guess this was called being grounded. My parents never grounded me because the worst thing I ever did was eat a cookie when I wasn't supposed to, and no one really cared about that. I mean, who's going to count the cookies? I thought about the super hero thing again. If we became super heros, would that mean the student body president would be the super villan? But weren't we really fighting for the same thing? To make Himeka whole again? Maybe there's something missing to the mix. My eyes drooped. I was suddenly aware of how soft my bed was, and how the blankets were wrapped around me like a tight embrace. My dreams were filled of a pleasent smell and a voice that sounded very familiar. It was kind, and it made me cry. I woke up. It was the middle of the night. I knew that voice. I knew that smell. It was my mothers voice, her reminding me that I forgot my lunch. It was the smell of my father after he got home from work, smelling stiff and like smoke from his cigars. I felt numb. The good memories swept over me. My parents wouldn't want me in danger, right? But they go off and leave me a ring that puts me in the middle of a heavenly battle! (Wow, what a pun.)

I left the sactuary of my bed and wandered to the window. Did they really die to give me god power? But everyone who investigated never said anything about it being... suicidal... There was an orange cat with a star on it's head sitting on my neighbors fence outside. Where had I seen that cat before? I was STAREING at it and it STARED right back at me. I blinked. I finally remembered where I saw that cat! It was Karin's cat! It must be an outdoors cat. Wait... I'd seen it before then too... It was the cat I'd saved from the tree! I blinked again. The cat was gone. Was it a coincidence or...?

I laid my head down to rest on the window pane. The glass was cool with the humid air outside. The weather report siad it was going to rain tommorow. I wonder where God training will take place? Do they have a super secret underground lair? I smiled and let sleep overtake me.

When I woke up the next moring it was to my Godmother scolding me for falling asleep at the window. Her blue hair shined in the dull morning light as she scowled at me. I guess I wasn't being a very good Godchild. I realized I was being very ungrateful as I got dressed that morning. They take me in and give me food. It must be hard, I thought, to live with a child that looks like your dead friends. The bags under my eyes were very obvious as I looked in the mirror while brushing my teeth that morning. I yawned and stretched before pulling up my socks and slipping on my shoes on my way out the door. The sweet after taste of waffles and syrup was in my mouth. It was going to be a long day, with school and god training...

The sky was thick with rain clouds that lumbered along. Anyone ouside seemed to feel the same way I did. There were no smileing faces or waves. It was like the clouds were taking our energy and getting ready for a giant thunderstorm. I sighed. For all I know, there could be some God up there doing just that. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! Jilly! Wait up!" It was Micchi. My heart ba-dumped in my chest unitl he finally reached me, then he placed his hands on my shoulds. I felt the heat rise to my face, and I surpressed the urge to take his hands in mine. I don't want to be that girl who hangs all over her boyfriend and dosen't let him go and sobs out her organs when he leaves. That's not my style. I was finding it hard to remember that though. His voice brought me back to earth.

"From now on, I'm going to come and pick you up. Alright?" His eyes still seemed to shine, even though there was hardly any sunlight to speak of. I started to STARE. Maybe I was loseing control of my STAREing that day because I was tired. Anyway, soon he was confused and looking at me with a confused little smile on his face. "Anyone in there love?"

"Micchi I like your eyes. They're really pretty." I said bluntly. He seemed to flush a little. He was embarrased? His smile got bigger, but there was something there I couldn't place. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The breeze blew his hair in my face, but I still felt his gaze on me. "I want to look at them all the time. But then I might get lost..." I realized then I wasn't making any since, and I let my arms fall to my sides. There was a feeling in my head like I didn't really know what I was doing, and I didn't really care. I began to walk again towards school. Usually I was early, but I guess today i'd be late. Micchi jogged to keep up. He gave me a side glance, like, what's up with you today? No blush? He has the right to be confused. I'm tired and I have no idea what I'm doing. Whooopeee! I giggled and looked at Micchi again. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm cold." I said. Micchi seemed to melt. He smiled and his seemed to spark as I moved closer. This was nice. It's going fast, but right now I guess it's like a roller coaster ride. I'll take the thrills as they come today. Then a new thought accured to me. "Micchi, isn't your fan club going to kill me when they find out? Or are we going to keep it a secret?" He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are we going to keep a secret? You didn't tell me what we were anyway right? Remeber the date for Saturday?"

I inhaled a deep breath. Right! Well I already knew what we were, but it was so embarrising that I had to say it. It was like annoucing an important title, like, "Micchi! You're going to president and I'll be teh first wife!"... Well, maybe not like that but...

"Could we really keep it a secret anyway?" He asked, changed the subject. I gave him a funny look, because he put off my response, but then I thought about the way Micchi acts, throwing his arms around almost anyone, and how he looks at me. I would get jealous, I have to admit... And everyone would know anyway, because I don't usually mix with his crowd and suddenly I'll be with them all the time. It would also be a good way to explain why i'm with them at all. Because usually i'm just with... Ohemgee! Rizu! How will I explain this to her? I twitched, and Micchi looked at me quizzically.

"Micchi! What about Rizu!?" I yelped, unable to keep it inside. Maybe he will have an answer.

"What about her? Won't she be happy for you?" He asked, all smiles. I pondered that. It sounded so true when It came from him.

When we walked into school it was much more awkward then anything I'd ever been through. Everyone looked as we walked past, and they all seemed to be wishpering to their friends about us. It was starting to get me annoyed. I mean, at first it was like, well duh everyone will be curious. But now it was almost getting me mad. If my brain wasn't glazed over with lack of sleep, I might have punched a couple of people who sneered at me like, _oh yeah, like THIS will last for long._ But I didn't punch anyone, and I successfully made it to homeroom. The next thing to deal with was Rizu. She was looking like I had just walked in with an alien and she wanted to know if I was going to suck her brain out with a straw and ask her to take me to her leader.

"Hey Rizu!" I tried to say my greeting with my normal enthusiasim, but i didn't quite manage and she picked up righ away. Her green eyes flashed and she began to GLARE at me. The GLARE hit me in face and I spilled. "Micchi is my--" My what? Didn't I not decide yet? Were we really official? Rizu seemed to notice my hesitation and she lifted one eyebrow. I crumbled. Now what? Micchi made it sound so easy. _"She'll be happy for you!"-_ Geez.

"How could you keep a secret like that from me?" She wimpered, looking me straight in the eye. You could see the hurt carved into every feature. It killed me. She grabbed my hand. "It feels like you're moving farther and farther away from me," She hesitated to whip her eyes with her other hand, "But I guess I can forgive you if you come and listen to that CD with me after school. My dad said we could go to the mall for sure!"

Her smile melted the fear in my heart. Phew! She was happy for me! Then I realized that I couldn't make it. God training. I couldn't just miss training to protect Himeka's LIFE!! I frowned and she replaced her smile with a frown too.

"You've got plans?" She asked, her face like a mask. It was teh first time I couldn't tell what she was thinking through her expression. It scarred the crap out of me. We looked at each other in silence. How do I respond to that? Oh, I know, the truth will sound _perfectly _sane. _Oh, i'm just going to the Kujyou residence to practice turning into a god to help protect Himeka. You didn't know? Himeka is half a person!_

"I see. You're going to be to busy with _Micchi_ tonight." I winced at the way she said Micchi, every syllabel with disdain. I looked at the floor. May be that would be a valid excuse. I nodded. "I thought we agreed friends came first." She snapped. Her arms were crossed around her chest. Alright, now she crossed the line. Friends come first? What the heck? What about the times she ditched me for boys?

"Rizu, what about that time you went out with your boyfriend to McDonalds on the night we had been planning to go to a concert? I ended up going with just my mom." The memories of my only friend leaving me behind filled every little space in my brain. "And oh, have you forgotton that time you missed my birthday party to go to your boyfriends to do God knows what?" I could tell I crossed the line with that one, and I immidiatly shut up. Her eyes were watering, but if she knew this she wasn't letting on.

"I'll forget all of this If you come over Saturday." She said. I sighed eternally. Why did she always pick the worst dates for me? She comes fisrt though, so I will go to her house. I opened my mouth to answer but I guess it was too late. I look back to that moment often and I wonder why she didn't wait, and why I didn't try to explain to her why I hesitated. But right then, right in that moment, all I could think about were her tears and her hollow tones in her voice.

"If you need to think about it, then I guess you'd rather have your boyfriend then me." My mouth felt like it was filled with peanut butter. "Jilly, we're not friends anymore."

I bolted.

I couldn't have stopped if I tried. I was only faintly aware of my feet stomping through the halls. I only know that I ended up crouching by myself in an empty classroom near the batheroom where I ran after my parents died. Everything fell out of the sky and boxed me in from all angles. My parents, the crash, Rizu, my ring... I was racked with tears. Everything started then. Three days ago, My life was forever altered. Psssh, you know what, God stuff sucks. I clung to my knees and I ducked my chin into my chest. The room was full of shadows. Rain began to pitter patter on the windows. The only thing that seemed to have any kind of happy feeling to it in the room was my ring. It sparkled like the sun reflected in the ocean waves. It calmed me a little to look at it. If this is just the beginning, how will it end? I asked myself that many times before I finally I noticed I wasn't the only one in the room.


	9. God is a Comidian

YO! **_INSERT INVISIBLE MUFFIN PARTY HERE _**for FanXforever, I'm not weird i'm just gifted, Tears Like Crystals, Moose-chan, and lil1diva!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**BTW-- It is still the third day since she got the ring.**

-.-.-.-.-.-MyFaithfulReviwers-.-.-.-.-teartear-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jilly, are you alright?" It was Maemi. I totally forgot about my crush on him in every thing that happened, and I felt a little guilty about it. You call yourself a girl? You can't even remember a crush! Then again, Micchi blocked out any thoughts of anyone else...

I whipped my face that was slick with tears on my sleeve.

"I'm fine." I laughed out loud after I blurted that. Fine? What about anything but fine? Maemi looked at me like I was insane. Maemi is a dorky name. I shook my head to snap out of my funk. "Well, that's a lie. I'm not fine." I confessed, rubbing my eyes again. He walked over to me and kneeled down.

"I saw you run from outside of homeroom, and Rizu looked ticked. I was worried, so I came after you." Maemi said, pulling out a tissue from his bag that he had with him. What a guy! Did I say his name was dorky? I think it's a nice name. Wait, Rizu was ticked? I'm the one who gets to be ticked!

"Jilly, I've been really worried about you lately. Since your parents have passed away we haven't been talking much." Maemi interrupted my thoughts with his voice, which was full of sorrow. His eyes reminded me of Micchi's, but they weren't as pretty. The lightning from outside reflected off his glasses, and I flinched. The thunder was loud and the room shook just enough to be noticable. I was about to say we better get to class when he interupted me.

"I really like you, Jilly. So please tell me when you're hurting, so I can help you." He was leaning in really close. I didn't like it. I stood up quickly, and I accidentally knocked him over.

"I'm scarred of thunder! Let's get to class!" I blurted. Everything was a blur as I raced back down the hallways to my homeroom. Maemi liked me? Didn't he get that I was with Micchi? GRR! Can this day get any worse? I walked into homeroom and everyone seemed to look at me. Everyone except for Rizu. That I noticed right away, but I didn't look at her either. I walked straight to my seat and sat down. Micchi, Karin, and Himeka were probably fretting about my tear-stained face, but I would've bet that Kazune was more worried about the training or lessons being cancled because of rain. That seemed thought seemed real to me after all of that.

I mean, if you told me that Rizu would break off our friendship because I finally got a boyfriend, I would've punched you in the face and told you that Rizu wouldn't do that to me. And if you told me that Maemi liked me and was really worried about me, I would have called a doctor for you. Seriously! Today feels like it will only get worse.

I think I jinxed myself.

Himeka passed out. The whole school was in a blackout.

... Carma. Your deceased parents don't appriciate it when you break all the rules.

Kazune was the first to Himeka's side, followed by Karin, then Micchi, then me. I was last because i was already exhusted. My brain was wide awake, though. I couldn't seem to think a thought all the way through. A migrane blasted through my cranium. I winced in pain but knew that I was not the important on e right now. Right now it was all Himeka in our groups eyes. Kazune was fanning her and Karin had her head in her lap. Micchi had informed the teacher and was sent to get the nurse. I glanced at Rizu while vigorrosly fanning Himeka. Rizu had not moved from her seat.

It was pandimonium. Some of teh wimpier girls were crying, others were excited, and the teacher was just trying to comfort everyone. I accidentally caught Maemi glanceing at me too, and I turned my head so quickly back to Himeka I was surprised I didn't get whip-lash. The thunder shook us like a magic eight ball, and we all were alert to the lightning that got brighter and bigger every minute. Micchi came back with the school nurse and some flash lights, and the teacher was situating us back into our seats. She let Micchi sit next to me, and he massaged my shoulder with the arm he rested around my neck. I let my body fall against him, my head resting on his shoulder. It felt relaxing, and I was grateful for the moment of calm.

"The emergency power system for the school will be coming on shortly. For now, stay away from windows and keep together in this room unless you have my permission to leave." The homeroom teacher exclaimed as she scuttled about issuing out tissues. Himeka was laying farthest away from the windows on top of Kazune's jacket, the nurse examining her body to see what was wrong. The nurse finally came up with the conclusion that she neeeded rest, and that we should give her some space. The Kazune-Z didn't appriciate this, because they were trying to get farther away from the windows and Kazune would glare at them if they got too close to Himeka. Karin was appointed to moniter Himeka until she woke up.

Rizu moved to sit with some girls she talked to sometimes, and they began to giggle. They were giggling with Rizu. Not me. I tried in vain to keep my eyes dry, and Micchi noticed my body tense. He followed my gaze and looked at the corner where Rizu sat with the gaggle of giggleing girls. I tucked my head into his chest and breathed. He ran his hands through my curly hair. I never remembered feeling this bad, even when my parents died, because right now I felt like they died again and they, like Rizu, Maemi, and my Godparents, dissproved of everything that I have done since I was given the ring.

But what I am doing is right. I am helping save a life with my ring. And if nobody else but Himeka, Micchi, Kazune, and Karin understand this then... I just will have to take it.

The lights flickered back on and I collected my thoughts and remained calm. What mattered right now the most was Himeka's health, and surviving the day without Rizu. Everything else can be thought about later. After speaking a while with a teacher at the door, our homeroom teacher began to give us another update.

"The school has decided to wait for the storm to blow over before we send anyone home. It is also suggested that we go to a safer part of the building, like the auditorium. The whole school will be packed in there, so don't take your bookbags with you. Stash them under the desk..." She spoke while throwing her own things under her desk. Everyone began to do the same. "Everyone get in a line! Kazune, Karin, the nurse and I will carry Himeka to a different section where there will be more room."

The class was soon in a single-file line, everyone except Kazune and Karin, because Kazune refused to let them take Himeka into a room without him. Karin left with them because she insisted that Himeka would want her there too, but Micchi and I knew right away that she was going to be the Godly-backup if anything else should occur.

Our class was soon left with another teacher who was also taking his class down to the auditorium. The pale light flickered as our footsteps bounced off the walls. The thunder could still be heard all around us. Once we made it to the auditorium, I gasped at the number of students packed into that room. I didn't know that this school held so many people. Micchi flashed me a small smirk before we were odered to a far side of the room to be squished against the walls like everyone else.

Normally I would've expected the room to be much louder and rowdy with everyone with their friends and hardly any teachers, but quite obviously this wasn't normal. All of the theater seats were filled with 1 to 3 students, and the lanes between the blocks of seats were stuffed with kids huddleing close to each other. The stage never had so many people on it, even during Miyon's play. Speaking of Miyon, she was crouched over by Yuuki near the stairs, and they were sitting there silently. Miyon had her arms wrapped around one of his arms, and Yuuki looked like he was trying to be strong for Miyon, but he was failing miserably. It made me smile to see the two like that.

I began to tell Micchi what happened with Rizu. I told him about all the things she said, and how hypocrytical and cruel she was being. He sat silently and listened. I could tell he wanted to say something, so I paused in the middle of a rant about how Rizu had ditched my birthday to be with a boy.

"Rizu is probably jealous. She has always had you to herself and now she needs to share." Micchi said carefully, so I would't get mad. Rizu did have problems with shareing, but why am I suddenly worth so much that she can't share? Obviously I wasn't important enough for her to come to my birthday. I didn't tell Micchi this though, because if I did I would have let my anger rush out on him, and he's just trying to help me.

"Thinking about Rizu makes me angry, and I don't want to be angry at her and worried about Himeka at the same time." I whined, thinking of something else to talk about. Then I remembered Maemi. Should I tell Micchi? He will just get jealous, I thought, why tell him? But if I don't tell him, it might be hard to explain if Maemi does or says something strange.

"Maemi likes me." I felt Micchi grow rigid against me.

"When did you find that out?" He told me, his light tones signaling a warning. I regretted telling him.

"When he went followed me to an empty classroom after my fight with Rizu." I mummered, growing timid underneath his look. He relaxed a little and he layed his head back against the wall, but his anger still was leaking from him.

"You don't like him though, right love?" Jealousy was clear in his face for the first time, and it was cute. I automatically let all of my fear dissolve. I kissed him on the nose.

"What kind of stupid question was that?" He smiled at me and his anger and jealousy washed away. "I did before, but he was too late." I leaned closer to his face.

"You stole my heart before he even realized it was in front of his face." I gazed into his eyes for a little, like he was the only one in the room, until he blinked. Feeling as if I had gotton the point across, I dropped my head back onto his shoulder. He figgetted around until his finger could lift my face towards his. I guess he was upset because I hadn't kissed him. I giggled and pulled his hand out from under my jaw.

The loudest thundering I ever had heard was almost nothing compared to the thunder now. It was like a deep boom that just got louder and louder until even your teeth shook with the sound and the it faded and another started. I clutched at Micchi's hand, which was holding my own. Once or twice I saw Maemi look over and look at Micchi with envy, and I think Micchi saw it too because he smiled at me more often and he played with my hair. I guess it was his way of saying; b_ack off, she's mine._

God, are you a comidian?


	10. What Kind of Home is Left for Me?

Neaner...! **_INIVISIBLE MUFFIN PARTY HERE_ **forTears and fanXforever!

I don't own a thing except my soul. I can at least keep that!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Do what you can while you're here because you'll never get the same chance again-.-.-.-.-.-

In the squashed position and bad mood I was in, I irritably ignored Micchi's attempts to make Maemi jealous. The thunder seemed to not only shake the room, but also my brain. It was as if it ricoshayed around in my skull until its fading remaints were replacd by a louder clap of thunder. I thought of my Godparents. Where are they now? Are they alright? Sure, my Godmother had been mad at me lately, and my godfather and I weren't close, but they were the closest thing I had to a family.

**Much, much later**, I would think about how I worried about them in the storm, and would be disgusted. How could I be so stupid to see they didn't care about me at all? But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The teachers bursted in and out of the room often, sometimes with students who had to go to the bathroom, other times for a little teacher meetings, or sometimes even an update of what to do with themselves. They door slamming shut and reopening didn't much help my growing headache. Suddenly I found myself humming. It was a song my mother used to sing. She was going through an american music phase, and she sang Home by Micheal Buble. The lyrics came to me before the tears could, and then I began mumbling them.

_Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm  
_

A few people, includeing Micchi, became silent and they listened rigidly, as if it was some sort of escape from the thunder. Tears plopped onto my uniform, but I gained courage and sang in a normal voice. By now a quater of the auditorium had silenced.

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know  
_

A couple of girls who had tears dripping off their faces crawled closer to me and held each other. I was glad that my mother's song could make them less afraid.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you?  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

My voice echoed across the gym. Everyone was silent and still. I sang dutifully now, the tears in my eyes drying up at the sight of peoples calmed faces. My mother would be so proud. My voice cracked a little when i thought that, but I knew it didn't matter to my audience; all that mattered was that the thunder seemed farther away when I sang.

_Another aerorplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

I thought of what my mother said to me once; _You've got the voice of an angel!_ I felt Micchi's arm fall upon my shoulders, and i was greatful for it. It seemed he brushed off the weight on my shoulders about my parents death for teh moment. I finally got into the lyrics and I timidly started to add my own heartfelt memories to the song.

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home _

I thought about How i really did want to go home. Not to where Talia, my godmother, lived, but to where I was raised. I wanted to be home with my mother and my father. I wanted to play dolls with Rizu in my room.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside _

It really did feel like i was living someone else's life. The old Jilly wouldn't have been singing. She would have been crouching with Rizu in the corner somewhere, worrying about her parents.

_When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not _

_Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me _

My mother and father always believed in me. They believed I would get good grades. They believed I wouldn't dissobey. I never gave them any reason to believe otherwise. But even if I did, they would've support me and do anything they could to make me, at least, believe that I could.

_Another winter day has come __And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home  
_  
_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
_

I miis them. I miss them so much I think I'll break. But I can't break. If I break, then Himeka might break, and then everyone will break. I can't break, I need to be the one who fixes. Micchi was steadily breathing next to me, no matter how many frightened girls pushed their way to get closer. The whole gym had their minds locked onto my song. Some of them fairly understood the english, but i don't think anyone was really paying attention to the lyrics but me. The door had long ago stopped opening and closeing, and the whole gym was passive to mostly everything but the song.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

"That was magnificent, Jilly." Micchi whispered into my ear, and I turned as red a rose. A few girls near me _awwwww-_ed.

I finished and the storm seemed to come back. But the teachers had good news! They said that the storm has easied a little bit and that soon it would pass and we could go home. But would I really ever go home again? I shrugged my shoulders and tried to distract myself and the surrounding nervous girls by playing handgames or singing simple melodies in a chorus. Micchi and another girl also told us very clever riddles and jokes. Maemi and Rizu avoided eye contact. I was almost grateful, in a bitter, cold sort of way. If they looked at me, I would've done something stupid. The time was around 3:00, and everyone was tired. Some still murmered to their friends and others had taken to humming their favorite song like I did. The voices all melded together with the rain and it formed a mystic melody, quelling my saddness and pain and reliving me of stress. I wish I had had a tape recorder, because the song has already faded from my memory. I listened to it with a growing smile, and eventually I fells asleep in Micchi's arms. When I awoke It would be to the sound of Micchi cheerfully declaring that we could go home.

-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MOOORRE I SAY! I will update more today!

I wrote out a storyboard for the plot. It's looking good, but a little confuseing without the last volume out. Grr!


	11. The End of the Dramatic Third Day

**Baby seasons change  
But people don't  
And I'll always be waiting  
In the back room  
I'm boring  
But over compensate  
With headlines  
And flash flash flash photography  
But don't pretend you ever forgot about _me. -_**Fall out boy__

afga... I _**don't own ANYTHING**_! So if you were all excited that you were going to read something written by someone famous, forget about it.

**_INSERT INVISIBLE MUFFIN PARTEEEYY HERE _**for Xinna, fanXforever, and Tears for their reviews.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Pretty sugar coated lies -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I found myself walking towards the Kujyou residence in a daze. The trees looked severely windblown and debrie was scattered everywhere. I breathed in deeply the smell of wet earth. We were lucky that we moved to the auditorium, the teachers had told us, because a mini tornado had formed and demolished a couple of buildings nearby. I couldn't help but think the scene was pretty, though, because the dew caught the sunlight and made everything shine with a particular beauty. Kazune and Karin were supporting Himeka's dead weight between them both, for they insisted to bring her home so Q-chan could care for her. (I had recently figured out that they were reffering to the butler when they said Q-chan)

Upon reaching the house, everyone moved much faster. I was left standing at the door. Micchi left to use the bathroom, and Kazune and Karin went to lay Himeka down. Then I heard a voice.

"Ey-lo again Jilly!" said a high pitch voice. I looked aound for the source, a little spooked. I finally rested my eyes on Karins cat, and I remebered how it was outside my bedroom window. It smiled at me. I flinched.

"What happened to Himaka?" It asked, pawing its way closer to me. I flailed my arms and shrieked.

"It speaks!!" I screamed, running to hide from it. It looked at me like I was dumb.

"Ofcourse I speak. I am Nyake!" The cat dead-panned, looking impatient. OH! So the cat was a god? "I was once Karins cat, Shi-chan." I came out from behind the chair I was hiding behind, and I flushed, embarrased. I should be used to strange things happening by now.

"So...?"

"So what?" I asked her, tipping my head to the side.

"So what happened to Himeka?" It inquired, pounching into my arms. I scatched behind her ears.

"She passed out in class today." I replied, giggleing at the relaxed look she had on her kitty-face. She suddenly became serious.

"Oh, that's no good!" Her squeaky voice was filled with worry. I stood in silence with her in my arms. Thats right! If Himeka is unwell, it must mean the other Himeka is doing good. I sighed. Was it good or bad? Himeka is usually the healthy half, so why should I be sad if the other half gets some time to be healthy? On the other hand, it means Himeka is unwell, and our team is doing badly. Karin slid back in on the wooden floor.

"Kazune wants us to get ready for training." She looked huffy. Karin didn't even notice Shi-chan in my arms. "There's child labor laws around for a reason. Haven't we been through enough today!?" She mumbled to herself, making a fist. I laughed at her and she looked up at me. "I'm being silly. Let's get ready now."

Shi-chan hopped out of my arms and stalked off. After making a call to my Godmother, I followed Karin up the stairs and to her room. She reached in the closet and pulled out two karate uniforms. I took the pair she held out to me.

"It's my backup one. If it doesn't fit, you can wear Kazune's." She reassured me. I fit into it, and we began our desent down the stairs. As we walked to god knows where, Karin asked a question. "Are you and Micchi... umm..." She blushed slightly, making me blink. Her question was unexpected, I mean, it was kinda obvious, ya know?

"Mostly." I said. Realizing that this answer was shifty and odd, I tried to explain. "It's not really official yet, I think. He makes it so hard to determine anything... But I really like him..." I clasped my hands together behind me and looked at the floor. Karin giggled.

"You're lucky, Jilly. You get to be with the one you like." Karins face was etched with sadness, and for a moment I pitied her. Kazune was a very difficult person. But I put a reasurring hand on her shoulder.

"If the feelings that you have for him are causing you too much pain, it might be a good idea to attempt getting over him." I suggested, looking somber. I always hated the thought of people giving up thier feelings for someone, but maybe it would be best in this situation. She looked up at me wide-eyed.

"You really think so?" She inquired, a look of desperation in her eyes. That look made me think otherwise. I hesitated. She really liked him, and he could possibly like her. It would be a waste for her to abandon her feelings.

"No, actually, I don't." I sighed. "It always seemed to me that you're not the type of person who gives up anyway. Be patient. I'm sure things will turn around." She seemed to approve of this answer, and she brightened a little. We walked a little farther down the hallway and then we made a right turn. It looked like an empty room. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Kazune and Micchi were standing in the middle of the room, Kazune looked furious and Micchi just waved hello. It kinda looked to me like they were just talking about something Kazune didn't particularly enjoy discussing. But all thought of that escaped me once I found myself on the floor. I had tripped.

I got back up and Karin seemed to be holding back a laugh, while Micchi was laughing openly. Kazune just seemed unhappy. I bet he was thinking he had a tough job ahead of him. He began the training by making us do a bunch of drills. Push ups! Curls ups! Sparring! Jumping jacks! I did well, but Karin was winded after 20 push-ups. Kazune and her kept squabbling cutely and Micchi and I would use the opertunity to rest. Finally, we got down to the transforming part. Karin transformed into her pretty-in-pink goddess form, bursting from a shell of light. It was amazing to watch a transformation. I only saw a silloette of her crunch into a ball, then her clothes peeled off of her black shape, replaced by her flowing dress. Her hair flew out of her ponytails and floated down her back. Then she was standing in front of me on the floor, a blush creeping across her face.

"You next." Kazune commanded bluntly. I unconciously wrapped my hand around my ring. Micchi looked excited like a kid who was about to see a dinosaur come back to life. They waited. I swallowed my fear and my ring glittered with what I assume was power. I felt myself riseing the air. The smell of freshly picked flowers and green grass hit me, and I felt a band form around me. I now knew that attatched to that band was the horn. I held my hand out, and my staff was firmly planted in my grip. The flowers' stems spun a garland that landed on my head. I felt flowers petals tickle my ankles yet again. Once my feet were firmly back on the ground, Kazune was studying me closely. He came closer. He grabbed at my horn. He exaimined it.

"Is this what you used to call Karin to you?" He inquired. I wondered what he ment until I remembered how she came to my rescue when I was saving Shi-chan. I nodded my head. He analyzed the rest of my outfit before snatching my staff away from me. "Exactly the type of things I expected. Did you know that Demeters symbols were a horn and a cornucopia?" I felt that he assumed I didn't so I remained silent. I glanced at Micchi, who was blankly stareing at me. I looked away with a growing blush.

"Show me a attack." Kazune said.

It shocks me still that just that simple statement could have made me have the revolutionary flashback that I did. It was of a gigantic white room. I remebered being scared that I would fade into the white, that I would no longer exsist. A man with black hair that reminded me of Kazune stood over me. The lights were behind him so I couldn't see his face. His voice was flat, and he touched my shoulder. I melted. I loved this man.

_"Show me a attack, Arcitype 0."_ The man said, and I smiled. I shook with anticipation to show him all that I had. I got up from the white chair I was sitting in. I would do everything he wanted. After all, he was the one who...

I came back from my flashback. Kazune was waving a hand in my face and scowling. "Stupid women! Always zoneing out." I backed away from him. The shock of the memory gave me chills, and I didn't want to be near Kazune. I changed back from my God form.

"What's wrong, Jilly?" Micchi asked, concern in his dazzleing eyes. I wanted to let lose all these feelings. I punched a sandbag that was hanging from the ceiling.

"It's nothing!" I screamed, furiously punching the bag. I closed my eyes so the tears of pain wouldn't come down my face. What was that flashback about? Who was that man? Were was I? Why can't I remember anything...

**Something exploded.**

When I threw my next punch, The bag wasn't there to take the hit. In my confusion, opened my eyes. The bag had been demolished, the sand was spread on the floor in front of me. The bag's remains swung on a chain, the other half was blown off. Sand still gushed from the top. Blood. Endless gushing blood. I stumbled back onto the floor and STARED fixedly at the sandpouring from the severed bag. The sight of endless flowing blood reappeared again and again. I saw me, looking down on the corpses as if they were just another blood stain. I saw me again, grinning with a crazed expression on my face, about to lick the mortal blood from my hands...

"What happened?" I asked the group. They looked at me like I was a monster. It scarred me. "What happened?" I asked more desperatly, looking from face to face. Tears bubbled up from inside me and my knees shook. I looked down at my hands, terrorfied. They were red, and the pain made me tremble. I gasped, and my knees gave out. I sobbed.

Didn't I cry enough?

The plain and simple answer; no. Fragments of the flashback played again and again in my head. The man. The room. The power... I blabed about all of it to my flabbergasted friends, who were still scarred to even look at me. But some of what I said got through to them, and Kazune lifted me up by my shoulders and told me to stand. I obeyed, shaking. He reminded me of the man. He still grasped me by my shoulders.

"Kazune!" I herd the other two yell, though all they did was take one step closer.

"Don't you ever, **EVER** think of me when you think of him!" He bellowed in my face. He pushed me back, and Micchi snapped out of his trance and sprinted towards me, making me lean onto him.

"I can't help it!" I let my thoughts tear out of me like a wildcat. "He was... was..." I began to whisper, and only Micchi heard me. "He was my dad." Micchi's grip faltered, and Kazune took a violent step towards me. Karins arms were holding him back.

"Don't Kazune!" She pleaded, entwining her fingers over his chest. I watched his fierce expression soften. He put a hand over Karins clasped hands. Once he looked back at me he tensed.

"So. You're beginning to remember then." He looked at me with his eyes narrowed. Karin stepped back tentively, as if anticipating another charge onto me. Kazune turned around briskly and almost knocked Karin over as he escaped to another part of the house. My knees shaking and my head and throat throbbing, I fell to the ground. Micchi extended a hand to help me up, but I pushed it away. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to move. Then I was gazeing into Micchi's eyes. His beautiful eyes. A tear dripped down my face. He took my hands in his. His face was close, and I could feel each breath he took on my skin. A little bit of hair fell into his eyes charmingly. He smiled at me with a depressed expression.

"What can I say that won't sound like a lie?" He flashed a ironic grin. He helped me me to my feet, and we pretended my knees weren't shaking. Karin was blushing as she walked us to the door. We said our goodbyes and walked home.

That was the end of the third day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So my spazzes, are you shocked by the sample of Jilly's past? And so the plot thickens! Review my dears... review or i'mm hit you with a monkey.


	12. Jealousy of Memory

**_MUFFIN PARTY FOR_** Tears, FanXforever, Xinna, Danielle, and Maria! ((You guys are loved!!))

I have a _question._

Do you like this to split up the authors notes and the chapter...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

or do you like this? (I finally figured out how to use it/what is was!!)

* * *

So review and tell me what you think. for now I'll see how you like it with the line thingys.

* * *

Jilly head buzzed with memories when she woke up that morning. The faces of her parents went by in a blur, and then Mr. Kujyou would appear, black hair over his handsome face, eyes stareing coldly down at her. Kazune would be in her minds eye, yelling at her with every movement of his body cracked with hate for her memories. After waving her Godmother goodbye she stepped toward Micchi. He was positivily delighted to see her. 

"Two more days!" He said, piroetteing circles around her, making a spectacle of himself. She giggled and tried to keep him walking along side her by clutching at his hand. It backfired and they ended up spinning down the street. She already felt queasy from her brainstorm of what the memories could possibly be from she underwent last night. She only got two hours of sleep, but had coffee that morning to increase her engery. She begged Micchi to stop the spinning.

"Gah! Micchi!" She playfully punched his arm after they stopped spinning. The neighbors were choking back grins and Jilly knew it. Her blush spread like wildfire. (Some may find this similie familiar (_winkwink_!) I'm sorry! I liked it too much and had to use it!) After desiding to divert her attention from the passing neighbors, she looked back at Micchi. He was wincing in pain and holding his arm where she had hit him.

Oopsie!

"Ouch. That hurt rather much love." Micchi tried to smile, but it seemed a sudden shock to his arm made him wince again, making his attempt pitiful. She went closer with tears pricking her eyes. She tried to help him out with his arm, whispering that she was sorry fiercly over and over like that would help him. As she fretted over his arm, her ring began to glow neon orange. She gaped down at it. It had never done this before. Suddenly a plant grew up from a crack in the sidewalk, and her instincts told her to pick it. Then her instincts told her to go a little further and wrap the plant around Micchi's arm. Micchi protested. "Excuse me, but what are you putting on my arm?"

"Don't worry. The plant told me it wanted to help." I didn't care at the time how insane it sounded. I didn't notice how Micchi's eyes widen in shock, and then slowy they went somber and frosty. All I noticed was how warm the plant felt on my finger tips as I carefully set it around his arm. When finished, I pulled the sleeve over the bandaged arm. I beamed at the plants around me, and murmured a small thanks. I could've sworn I saw them perk up. I sidestepped to Micchi's other side and ever-so-gently grabbed his arm, afraid I might hurt him again. I held him close. "I'm sorry Micchi. It seems everything is out of my control." I let my eyes fall to the ground. Micchi took his arm away from me.

"Don't touch me until your powers get under control." he stated blandly, not looking at my face. His brisk walk seemed different now; no bounce to his step. It was like he wanted to be away from me. I clasped my hands and felt some of the cold morning air settle in in the bottom of my gut. We walked in silence all the way to school. Once at the gates of the school yard, Micchi dissapeared. So I walked to homeroom by myself. My heart boomed in my chest. What did I do? Well, I punched him, but that was an accident. And I fixed it, right? I sank into my chair, feeling the coldness in my gut rise until it was halfway up my throat. It was an unpleasent feeling, being alone.

"Ohio Jilly!" Himeka waved. I beamed at her and almost cried. She was better! She looked pale, but she was up. Kazune and Karin still looked worried, but more relieved. Micchi wasn't in homeroom yet. Kazune and I met eyes, and I STARED. I wasn't going to apologize for thinking of Mr. Kujyou. He looked furious, and quickly turned his glare away from me. Karin looked concernedly from me to him, ultimatly decideing to try to talk to him first. He brushed her off and walked into the hallway, eyes glued to the floor. Karin was left, looking hurt, in the doorway. Himeka patted her on her shoulder, saying thing I couldn't hear but assumed were reassuring for the wounded school-girl.

I grabbed some loose paper and a pencil and began to doodle. As I hummed to the tune of my favorite song, I thought about the memory that I had uncovered last night at the Kujyou's, and what I had done to confirm my suspitions. Last night I remembered my real father, and that I was his experiment. His little girl clone. I shuddered. I snooped around in my parents things that they left behind. The people handling their possesions were a little lax, and most things were still left in boxes around the house. They were suposed to go to numerous friends and family, but they lay gathering dust. I went through a box containing important files that were intended to go to a grandparent that I had never met, and I found adoption papers. I had been adopted. Not only by my Godparents, but my parents too. And finally I remember I was some experiment, and my real father didn't love me at all.

Everything I remember about my other life is attatched to that memory only. Like the fact that I was a clone of someone Mr. Kujyou didn't care about, and the fact that I was created after he and his wife split up. She had figured out what he was doing, and became repulsed. Messing with babies when they didn't even have a choice? Kazune was a perfect example of the type of "human" she thought would be created. And so she left, only to be killed soon after. Mr.Kujyou was only an empty shell after that, and I loved him for it. We were alike. But any interest in his job, his bills, or living at all was slowly fading from him. I became what I now know was 'concerened' but before I only knew a few words; kill, stop, good, eat. But one word was special, one he would mumble to the picture of his long-gone wife on his desk. _Sorry. _

As he faded, day by day, I advanced. It was as if I was a plant, and his slow death was my mulch. Many other scientists said I was close to reconizing my true power. Right then my staff was a double-edged sword the color of grain stained with blood. That was the only thing I could summon from my godly ring, because I was a child, and the one I knew as my "parent" was still alive. I weilded that sword well, despite my underachievement for the requirements. I look upon my past as sick and twisted. I was an assasin. Though I didn't know the impact of what I was doing on the political world of Japan, I slit throats. I didn't think of people as people. I thought of them as things to either bedisposed of or treated by. The last thing I remember was that Mr. Kujyou went to london. I felt lost and confused without him, and I sat in the chair in the middle of my frigid white room and waited. I did not eat, I did not even bother getting up to do anything. Conviced that I would make a recovery once Kujyou was back, they brought him back. But he wasn't the same man I had known before. He seemed to look softer, like he had a purpose. I felt like used trash. He didn't put the same emptyness in his words anymore, and that felt unfamiliar. After brainstorming for almost a month, the scientists had come up with a conclusion to the question of; What is Arcitype 0's dealio? It was lack of feelings and understanding of life. Then everything else about that earlier life is blank.

I looked down at my doodles. They were of stickfigure families, going about their regular day activities. In one the dady stickfigure was pushing the daughter stick figure on a poorly-drawn swing. In another the mommy stick was comforting the babby bundle in her arms. I had wondered, when I was seven, why I couldn't remember anything about my childhood. I remember my parents shared worried glances at each other. Then my father came up with an answer.

"Nobody remembers much from when they're little kids, because their brains can't retain much." I excepted this answer with a curt answer; _but I'm smarter than the average kid._ They laughed at me, and I pouted all afternoon untill they apologized.

The homeroom teacher called out for silence, and I quickly shoved my doodles between some books in my bag. Micchi came in just as the teacher was taking a breath to start her announcments, and she lectured him discreetly before he nodded and sat down. If he noticed I was curiously STAREING at the back of his head, he didn't let me know. The teacher was talking about something boring, and i took a break from intently STAREING at Micchi to glanceing every once and awhile at Rizu, who was once again sharing secret looks with other friends. She was shareing looks with them, and not me. My throat burned, and the coldness in my gut became more pointed and piercing. I ended up just STAREING down at my hands until classes started. Abruptly after they started I wanted to just o to lunch. But my acheing soul had to wait until the morning classes were over. I squirmed and STARED, but nothing made the clock tick faster. When it was finally time to eat lunch, I realized I had no one to sit with. Micchi had sat with the Michirans, Kazune would possibly hit me, and Rizu despised me. I stood with my tray, looking from table to table for a friendly smile or a gesture of welcome. But I found none, and I decided the plants would be better company. I went out to the schools garden area. It was pretty beat up from the storm, and I heard them calling to me; fix us! But I knew I could do nothing, so I sat and ate near them, thinking I could give the plants a better chance if I talked to them. I did talk to them, about how pretty they were going to be, how the storm was scary, how brave they had been to keep their roots locked into the soil. After finishing my meal and giving a satisfied, _sigh, _I realized that the graden had become greener and everything was blossoming. The aroma was intoxicating as I fled from the scene. Micchi was right. I needed to get my powers under control. I dumped my trash and returned the tray and glided along the hallways to my next class.

Exclamations of, "Wow! Did you see the garden?" or, "Dude! The garden club is good!" made me quicken my pace. I was practically sprinting the last stretch of the way when I was approached by Micchi. He stopped me, looking worn out from trying to catch up.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted, looking embarrased and paniky. Everything about the way he was acting put me on edge. Why was he apologizing? "I let my jealousy overshadow my feelings for you."-I was drawn into a tight hug-"I was not helping you out much by avoiding you."

"Wait," I interupted, pushing back a little to look into his eyes, "why are you jealous of me?" He diverted his gaze to something behind my left shoulder, and before I could look to see what it was, he answered.

"I was jealous of your power..." He trailed off, glanceing at his arm before continueing. "...and your memory of Proffessor Kujyou." He and I shared a look of understanding at this point, feeling that our love for the same man was shared. I had to tell him that I probably didn't love the proffessor the same way he did. From what I understood so far about what Proffessor Kujyou and I were like, and Micchi's story of a car-crash, I'd say that everything was totally different. I was an Experiment to Kujyou. Micchi was a kid. I shrugged Micchi's arms off and looked at the one I punched. I was a little swollen, but the plant had done it's work and there were no bruises or broken bones. We walked to class hand in hand, and before walking into the line of vision of the teacher, I lightly kissed Micchi's cheek, and dashed into the classroom before the Teacher noticed I was late. Micchi snuck in shortly after, and then I found out what he had glanced at that was behind me in the hallway.

Maemi rushed in, a redness in his face, blurting to the teacher the reason of his lateness and his apologies. Some people laughed, but I tried to dissappear into my chair. The cold that had temporarily dissappeared because of Micchi's apology settled in my stomach again, and my heart went out to Maemi. No matter how much Micchi may dislike him for likeing me, he didn't deserve that. My brown eyes turned to him. He was furiously scribbling down the notes on the board, red as a firetruck. The rest of the school day didn't really matter to me, as ignored teacher after teacher. I was lectured or called upon to answer questions a couple of times, but I usually brushed it off with whatever tidbits of information about the lesson I had at my disposal. At the end of the day with Micchi slumped around my shoulders, we passed the garden and he laughed. He laughed through his jealousy, and for that I admired him. Once at the Kujyous residence, he jumped in front of me. He jerked his cheek towards my face and pointed at it.

"Kiss me!" He playfully demanded. I felt a rush of color comeing to my face, but I managed to pull him closer like I was going to kiss him, then lighty push him away so I could go through the gate. "Hey!" He yelled after me, trying to catch up. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at him over my shoulder as I slid inside the mansion, him following close behind.

"Why do you torture me so?" Micchi asked, looking a little sad. His question alarmed me so much that I hesitated in my answer. Then before I could ever try and reply, we were whisked away in seperate directions.

* * *

I feel like this is a long chapter. The story unfolded some more! YAY! Moer for you hungry fluff eaters next chapter! 


	13. Intermission Fluff K&K

Fweee... **Karin/ Kazune Half time for** **the story!!**

**Song is called Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye. I don't own!**

* * *

_I like, Where we are, When we drive, In your car..._

The lyrics blasted around in Karins head as she walked around the kujyou residence. She and Kazune had had a fight earlier today, that probably spawned out of her jealousy. Himeka was weak again and they were argueing. This wasn't helping anyone! Exasperated, she slumped against a tree.

_I like, Where we are, Here._

_Cause our lips, Can touch._

_And our cheeks, Can brush. Our lips can touch,_

_Here._ Here is were she lives. With the guy she likes, her undead cat, and half of a person. And she wants to keep it all around her. Even if she breaks, she can't let the others do the same! Karin took a deap breath and head her head high. Kazune was in front of her, his dazling eyes piercing arrows in her heart.

_Where you are the one, the one, That lies close to me._

Her breath automatically left her. All she could think of was Kazune. Nothing about Himeka. Nothing about the rings. She began to cry as the leaves fell around her in a green flurry. Kazune always mad at her because she was a useless woman who can't cook a meal or weild her power. His arms were around her. It was warm. It was home.

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love, With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be,_

_but,_

_Here in your arms._

Karins butterflies in her stomach were flying figure eightes and loops in the air. She loved the feeling of Kazune's strong arms around her was amazingly familiar and soft. She wanted to say something, anything, to let him know how she felt. How she wanted things to be with him and her. How she loved this feeling of being held so endearingly.

"Kazune..." She gasped, still thinking of the right words. He was smileing down on her. He shook his head.

"Don't ruin it, Karin." He pleaded, nuzzling his head against hers. She shrugged. She probably would've ruined it. He noticed her saddened expression and he pulled her down to the lush grass.

"AHH!" She squeaked, falling next to him. He laughed at her and settled in.

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, Next to me._

_I like, Where you sleep,_

_Here._

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled, glanceing at his handsome face, his blonde hair. His magnificent eyes.

Kazune was so close. So close, yet he felt far. Karin wanted to know how he felt. So badly, that it drove he over the edge into a fight once in a while. He was so close. But always far away.

_Our lips, Can touch._

_And our cheeks, Can brush._

_Cause our lips can touch, Here._

_"_Kazune!" She squealed, realizing how close they were only when his hair blew in her face. She worked up courage to tell him what was on her mind. She was going to say it. "Kazune, I want to know what your thinking. I can't ever help if you don't tell me what is going on!"

Her proclamation hung in the air for what felt like forever for the anxious girl. What would the boys response be?

"What I'm thinking..." He mumbled, a blush growing across his face, "Is that I would never make it without you, Karin. Your stregnth keeps me and Himeka together during the really hard times. And Karin..."

_Where you are the one, the one, That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love, With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else, I could be,_

_but, Here in your arms._

Karins Body had never been squeezed so tightly before. She held him back just as hard though, and she never wanted to breath again, because that would mean the moment was over.

"All I'm feeling lately are feelings for you! I can't lose you Karin... Not to Micchi, not to anyone." They were sprawled under that tree for quite a while, gasping for breath. Taking in the conffession. Then they were closer then Karin ever remebered being with Kazune.

_Our lips can touch. Our lips can touch, Here._

_You are the one, the one, That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love, With you suddenly._

Thir lips locked together. It felt like a realease, like she was finally free from the secret of her feelings, her inner cage. His lips were pressed into hers, he feeling the same rush flow over his acheing heart. Together, all at once, in bliss. It was too good. His arms wrapped around her in a longing gesture, his fierce eyes. His hands had become entwined in her hair, and she was casually laying her arms around his shoulders.

_Now there's no place else, I could be, but, Here in your..._

_You are the one, the one, That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite, miss you quite..."_

They broke apart and ley next to each other, stareing into the other's eyes. This love had a chance, and they were willing to take it. They slowly blushed in light of the other's stare, their pure and simple wishes lay to rest in between them. The wings they needed were there, and they were going to take them and live the best happily ever after fate will give them.

_I fell in love, in love, With you suddenly._

_Now theres no place else,_

_I could be,_

_but, Here in your arms._

_Here in your arms. Oh, here in your... arms._

'These arms are ment to hold me...' Karin thought that afternoon as she laid against Kazune. Their wings had unfurled. The ride has begun.

* * *

This has nothing to do with the story that going on..I**t's intermission oneshot thingy!** so yea.


	14. The Fifth Day In the Life Of Me

Can you feel the love tonight?

**INVISIBLE MUFFIN PARTAY _LURVE_ **for Xinna, Anime Kunoichi, and darling Tears!

Thank you for reading! Summary for a new Fic, Player!?, at the end!

* * *

Karin and I were soon chatting in her room, changing into our training uniforms. She was telling me about how her uncle tried to teach her a little karate when she still lived with them, but she had failed miserably. While I was still getting out of my uniform, she was done changing, so I told her she could go on ahead. She reluctantly went, and I finished pulling on my pants. All that was left was the shirt and the fancy-smancy belt thing. I had slipped my arms through and was wearing it almost like a jacket when Micchi burst in. 

"Jilly! I saw Karin on her way down to the training room and she said you were still in her room so I figured I would come and..." He trailed off as he realized that I wasn't fully clothed. I was mortified. His eyes were almost glued to my chest, and his face was still holding the look of happiness he had on before bursting in. I covered myself, blushing madly.

"Micchi! You buffoon! Why did you think I am in the room? I am still changing!" I screeched, hiding myself behind a chair, even if there was nothing to see while I held my shirt tightly together over my chest.

"That didn't really cross my mind. I just wanted to see you!" He chirped, like it was no big deal he walked in on me. I was so embarrased, and I wanted him to go.

"You'll see me down stairs. Get out of here!" I demanded, pushing him out the door. He had a goofy smile on his face as I slammed the door on him. It made me nervous. I found the silly belt and tied my shirt together in the front. I gripped the handle and stepped out into the hallway. Micchi was leaning against a wall. I walked past him, and he caught up. "Knock next time." I spat, still angry.

He seemed to agree by kissing my neck, and I felt warm all over. That almost made me more upset, because it was so easy to forgive him. We walked the rest of the way in silence, but I still felt as if his eyes were on me. Entering the room, we saw Kazune and Karin sparring.

"Gaha! Got you woman!" Kazune yelled with truimph, having pinned Karin underneath him. Karin let out an exhasperated moan and pushed him off. They finally seemed to notice us after a while of bickering about whether or not that was a lucky shot that pinned Karin to the ground. Kazune suddenly became all serious.

"Alright, Jilly. We need to work on controling your powers. Karin and Micchi..." He pulled out a very long list. "Do these excercises on the list. No slacking!"

"Kyaaaa!" Karin was ogling at the uber long list. Micchi looked tired just glanceing at it. "Kazune! Do you want to kill us!?" Karin screeched, waving the list in the air. Kazune scoffed.

"Women complain too much." He replied.

Karin and I yelled, "What did you say!?" And he just seemed to shrug.

Karin and Micchi eventually started the drills. Once they had finally left me and Kazune, it was very awkward. I had never had a conversation with Kazune by myself, and the memories of him being a clone weren't making the situation any better. If he noticed that it was awkward, he wasn't showing it. He just looked grumpy.

"Turn into a goddess again." He barked, causing me to jump. I did what I was told to. Once again, Micchi was staring. I ignored him, though. "Alright, do you think you can use an attack in here?" Kazune asked me. I wondered too.

"I think it would be better outside, since I'm channelling Demeter's powers and all." I answered, already heading for the door in the back that certainly went outside. Kazune followed me. The sun beat down on my skin and the grass tickled my feet. I sighed with joy, twirling around a little on the soft green blades. When I stopped I saw Kazune staring at the ground. I looked to see what he was looking at, and I was surprised. The grass had grown taller where I had stepped, and flowers bloomed. Ugh. He sneered at me a little.

"Try to not make the grass grow." He said as I felt the tips of the grass I was standing on crawl up my legs. I squirmed and clenched my fists. My whole body tensed. I wasn't sure why I was trying to stop the grass by concentrating so hard, but I figured that I would need to concentrat to stop something that felt so natural. Soon I felt something land on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by woodland animals, and that the presence on my shoulder was a bird. I relaxed, looking at the furry and feathery faces. The bird nipped my ear and I laughed. The grass, that was up to my waist now, stopped growing. The animals stayed though, and I enjoyed feeling their presence around me. Kazune didn't seem to enjoy it as much as I did. I wondered why he didn't.

"Want to pet one Kazune? They won't hurt you!" I suggested, letting the bird perch on the tip of my finger. Kazune looked revolted.

"What if there are bugs on them?" He cried, alarmed that so many bug-carrying creatures were close to him. I giggled.

"Do you have bugs on you?" I asked the bird, who twitered and nuzzled my neck after climbing back up my arm. "Do you?" I proceeded on, asking the squirrel. It twitched it's fuzzy catapiller tail and hid in the grass. "They don't have bugs on them Kazune."

"W-well..." He stuttered, then cleared his throat. "Tell them to go away. I figured out why your powers are out of control." I stroked the birds feathers before letting him fly off. The squirrel became gittery and scurried up the side of an oak. The rest of the animals, such as a couple of chipmunks, a beaver, a deer and her baby, and three rabbits, left only after I pet them.

"You need to relax and keep your feelings in check, otherwise your powers will go along with your feelings. How did you feel when you were with Micchi this morning?" His question made me cautious.

"How did you know about this morning?" I questioned, on edge. I was ashamed that I hit him so hard.

"He told me after I saw his bandaid." Kazune answered, looking almost jovial about it.

"I was really embarrassed because all the neighbors were stareing at us." I mumbled, feeling a little embarrased now. The grass grew a little and I tried to surpress my feelings.

"And you probably were happy in the school garden." Kazune grumbled, thinking about all the curiosity the new flowering garden had caused. I nodded.

"Don't get to homey around your plant friends. Everything around you will grow out of control if you get too emotional." I flushed a little as I noticed Micchi and Karin peering out a window from the training room. Kazune looked behind him towards the house to see what was distracting me, and the two spys quickly dropped the curtain. Kazune huffed. He walked inside, leaving me alone. I figuerd I was supposed to start training. I wondered why I couldn't just tell the plants to stop growing, and to shrink to their original sizes. So I tried it. Everything went back to normal, but I felt drained. I dragged my feet back into the Kujyou residence, already back out of my Goddess outfit. My ring was sparkling. I began working on the drills that Kazune was now instructing Karin and Micchi on until I was drenched in sweat and gasping for air next to Karin and Michhi on the floor. Kazune was still moving bouncing from foot to foot and looking at us with superiority.

"Come on! We've got five more drills to do!" He breathed, a trickle of sweat running down his cheek. Himeka bussled around us, handing out cold drinks and refills, being the sweet person she is. I told her thanks as I gulped down my refreashing drink, rising for more drills. Drills wee easier to deal with then the memory migrains, so I stuck to physical pain rather than emotional.

* * *

The thing Kazune gave me before letting Micchi and I walk to our respected houseings was a potted plant. It looked like it would grow to be a brilliantly colored tulip, but at the moment it was only a small stem, full with lush green promise. I tickled it's leaves on the walk home, Micchi's arms keeping me warm against the breeze. It was true that my legs could hardly carry me those last few steps to my door after recieving a good-bye kiss on the cheek from Micchi, but I thought maybe things would start looking better. My date with Micchi was only one day away, and felt gitters just thinking about it. I thought about how I once helped Rizu pick out her outfits for dates, or how I once tried to style my heair to stand out to Maemi. 

In the darkness of my room that night, under the covers, I decided that I thought to much. And soon, after trying not to think, I fell asleep. My parents smells and voices drifted in and out of my dreams, as well as Professor Kujyou, and the spiteful orange ring.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm going camping this weekend, and it's suppose to rain, so I'm sad. But check out my new story, Player!? It's a fanfic about Karin trying to chose between Micchi and Kazune by letting them both take her out on a date! It should be very funny and romantic, if I don't lose my touch in the rain. D:

See you next time!


	15. New Doors and New Questions

HEY! The story Player? is going well, and it's cute, so you should check it out. there are only around three chapters left. Thanks to Xinna for reviewing to that too!

**Invisible Muffin Partee Here fooooorr...**Anime-Kunoichi, Xinna, and Tears!

I had a soccer tornament this weekend so I'm sorry for this long awaited update to come so late! Thank you for waiting and reading!

* * *

The potted plant was thriving in my room. It had sprouted two leaves and it talked to me all the time about the weather and it asked alot about humans. It was like having an annoying little brother around. (Yes, the flower was a he.) But I knew I had to make sure my powers stayed in check and he didn't bloom too early, because then he would die. So I didn't respond to some of the sillier questions as I get dressed that morning, and if I responded to anything it would be with a quick nod or shake of my head. 

I was glad to get out of my room that morning and eat my breakfast with my Godmother, Talia, waiting to chat with me. Today she was wearing a lime green robe that woke you up better than any coffee just by looking at it, and it clashed with her blue hair. I told her about another training session I was going to this afternoon, but not outright. I definatly didn't say it was a training session. She took the news with a smile, saying she was glad I was getting new friends. I had been hesitant in telling her that I had lost my best friend, but I'm glad I did because she was supportive and always full of new advice. Talia had a nack for making people feel better. Sometimes that would be annoying, because I wanted to brude and sulk. But I always forgave her because I would feel better. The doorbell rang. I jumped up, trying to get to the door first, but Talia beat me in her bunny slippers.

"Good morning!" She chirped, opening the door to allow the 14 year old boy in. He returned the greeting and stepped in without any hesitance. I looked at Micchi half horrified, a quarter confused, and a quater relived. I was horrified because I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend and now a potential one was standing in the entry way. I was confused because he never rang the doorbell before. And I was relieved because he was so polite and confident that Talia would definatly love him. Even thought my mouth was dry and I was chocking on everyword, I introduced them.

"Talia, this is Michiru. Michiru, this is my godmother Talia." I wheezed, pretending to be calm. I'm glad niether noticed me, and they were both shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Michiru. Are you the handsome by that Jilly has been rushing out of here to get to every morning?" Talia asked, smileing and shaking his hand the whole time. I STARED at her, wondering how she knew, but Micchi wasn't phased.

"I should hope so. Ms. Talia, I was wondering if I could take your charming Jilly around town tommorow." Micchi was all confidence, he was like a king. I was overwhelmed with his awsomeness. I was going to ask her about going somewhere tomorow anyway, I was just glad I didn't already do it.

"Like a date?" Talia asked, smirking knowingly from me to him. Micchi showed off his white teeth in a prize worthy smile before answering.

"If you would allow it to be." He trailed off, leaving a suggestion in the air. It was almost a question for both me and my Godmother. I'm just glad she didn't catch onto that like I did.

"I think you're a nice boy, Michiru. I'll let you take my Jilly on this date. But don't hurt her, because..." She paused, leaving a dramatic effect... "We don't want anyone getting hurt, do we?" The way she said it was odd, and I could help but think there was more behind that statement. Later I would find there was neverending meaning behind it, buit right then I was just suspicious of it.

"Thank you, Ms. Talia. Pleasure meeting you." Micchi said, grabbing her hand a kissing it slightly. "Now if you'd please excuse us, we must not be late for school." I grabbed my backpack and said goodbye to a thoroughly impressed Talia.

"Micchi you're wonderfull!" I said as soon as I thought Talia couldn't hear or see me. I clobbered him with a hug and he hugged me too. "That was very... how do I put it..." He had impressed me, and enticed me... so... "That was very hot!"

He glaced at me for two seconds to see if I was serious, and when he saw that I was, he laughed. "It was nothing. but you realize now i've gotton your Godmother's approval, now all I need is yours. He slipped his hand onto the side of my face, thenhe played with one of the many curls in my hair. I knew that I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I knew that I was planning to tell him all week. I knew that right now he was giving me an appertunity.

"You've had my approval all along." I replied, picking up the pace of our walk so we wouldn't be late. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bushes. "What the heck?" I squealed, realing around to see his face, my ring seeming to pulsate. He gestured for me to be quite and look at something across the street so I did.

It was Rizu and Yuuki, turning around the corner to the school yard. Yuuki? With Rizu? I must be seeing things. Sure, we had both agreed that he was cute, but Rizu usually goes for the, well, jackasses. She blew him a kiss before rushing off towards homeroom, and Miyon appeared at Yuuki's side, oblivious that he was just with another woman. It was shocking.

"Micchi, do you have any idea what this means?" I questioned in a hushed whisper. He was slumped against the wall of a building now, and he was looking at me.

"I thought you would know. She was your best friend." He said. Then I felt stupid. Well DUH Jilly! I sighed.

"I really don't know Micchi." I laid my head on his shoulder. He patted it.

"Well, at least the bushes didn't grow out of controll." He observed, making me laugh. Then we heard the bell. We rushed past the gate before it closed, and we made it to homeroom but we got on the tardy list.

I found myself thinking about Micchi all day. What will he wear tommorow for our date? What will I wear? Where will we go? There were so many questions I had in my head that I knew would only be answered the next day. I also thought of how I was going to tell him what I knew about Dr. Kujyou. I wondered if that was irrelavent and didn't even matter. I thought of the pools of vibrant colors in his eyes. I thought about the feeling of him touching me. I thought of when he first kissed me. Classes went by in a blur of boring voices and chalk dust. When the day was over, I used every ounce of my power to keep from skipping over to Himeka and Karin.

"Will you guys come over to my house after training? I need help deciding on an outfit for a date tommorow with Micchi." My question was answered with excited squeals of agreement and alot of overwhelming excitement from both girls. They were speculating what types of colors made the unique shade of brown stand out in my eyes when we once again had to go change in Karins room. Once there, we began our usuall ritual of undressing and redressing, Karin always faster than I with the freaking belt.

"Take this!" Karin demanded, thrusting something towards me with a big silly smile on her face. Once she opened her fist, I saw a silver chain braclet. It had the tiniest bells on it, and whenever it was moved the sound eminated from it was light and airy like a babies laugh. I felt my face move into an uncontrollable grin and I gave Karin a hug. "Think of it as a friendship bracelet."

I placed the silver chain on top of my school clothes and we headed down the stairs towards the training room. Once there, we began joining in the new drills with Micchi and Kazune. Before, I had never noticed Micchi's muscles. Now I definatly was. You could tell now more than ever that he had been working out. The arms that had held me so many times in the past few days now shown in a new light. I licked my lips.

Walking home that day with Himeka, Karin, and Micchi was fun. Himeka would occasionally find a bug and insist on shoving it in our faces so we could see. Karin would cringe, Micchi would pretend to act fasinated, and I would poke Himeka in the middle of the forehead and say "Congratulations." She would smile that ditsy smile and return to bug hunting as we walked.

Finally, we were back at my house. We all waved goodbye to Micchi, who was trying to find out what we were all going to do at my house. ("What Micchi? They can't just come to hang out? They're my friends too!"--Me, joking around with him...) I opened the door with my key, letting my two new friends inside.

"Talia! I'm home!" I yelled, expecting her to respond. When she didn't, I told Karin and Himeka to wait in the family room while I found her. They took off their shoes and departed, leaving me to scream my Godmothers name again. "Talia!" I waited. Again there was no response.

I took off, looking into everyroom. She was always home now because she quite her job after the first time I forgot to call home, deciding ultimately that being a mother was a full time job. I poked my head into every room on the first two floors. No one in sight. I resolved that I must venture into the cellar. I didn't like the cellar, because it was musty and dark, and I felt like I was in a ware house everytime I was down there.

"Talia?" I whimpered, hoping and raying she'd respond. Then, as I rounded the corner to were the pipes were, I noticed a thin black rectagular outline against the white dry wall. About half way down the rectangle was a knob. So it was a door! I never noticed it before, since I didn't like it down here I made my visits sort. But this door was more interesting then I've ever seen. It was like it wanted to be seen, but didn't at the same time. I reached out a quivering hand and touched the knob. It was cold. It was hot. My ring flashed a danger sign that blinded me for a couple of seconds. then when I opened my eyes again it was because of a sudden pain in my wrist. It was Talia.

"Don't go in there!" She yelped, looking panicky and flighty. This was not my Talia. She finally let go off my wrist and began pushing me up the basement steps. I felt a bruise begin to form were she had grabbed me. I tried to tell her about my friends waiting in the room upstairs, but she wasn't listening. I turned around and stopped her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Talia, I brought some friends over. Would you like to meet them?" I said slowly and clearly, making her look into my eyes. She looked like a little kid watching a shiny object. It was scaring me. "Hello? Talia? You there?" Something turned on behind her eyes, and she seemed to go through a list of priorities in her head before finally waking up.

"Of course I would like to meet them dear!" She beamed, sending relief to my brain. She was finally acting like herself. She steped int front of me on the stairs and headed towards the two girls in the room. I couldn't help but look behind me at the white door...

* * *

"Hello! You must be Jilly's friends!" Talia said, flashing a brilliant smile upon the girls gawking faces. They nodded. "Pleased to meet you!" Talia thrust her hand out for the girls to shake. 

This was one of those many moments where I had to admit that Talia was beautiful. Her blue hair was glossy and light, and her curves were to die for. I just wished I wouldn't have to witness my friends come to the same realization, because it was almost embarrassing sometimes. I was thankful that Himeka woke up from her trance and shook my Godmothers waiting hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms..." Himeka's face went blank, trying to remember a name she never heard. My Godmothers let out her twinkleing laugh.

"Call me Talia." She demanded, finishing up her handshake with Himeka and moving on to Karin. Then something became forced and tight about her smile. Karin took her hand with her own sweaty one.

"P-pleased to meet you." Karin exclaimed, trying and failing to stay calm. My Godmother's look became stealy. Or did I imagine it? This is happening too fast.

"Call me if you need anything! Have fun!" Talia left in a flash, taking most of the tension with her. I automatically wisked them upstairs. Karin pelted towards my bed and collapsed, heaving a great exhusted sigh.

"She was nice." Himeka stated, sitting down near the edge on my bed by Karins' feet. Karin Huffed but didn't say anything for a while. Then she got up, her peppy demeanor restored.

"Let's see what clothes you've got!" She declared, returning us to our main focas; picking me a date outfit. I slipped in an old mix tape fro Rizu (Did she keep my mix tapes? I wonder...) And flung open the doors to my small closet. Suddenly I felt self concious about the clothing inside of the doors. I knew the girls sitting before me had seen better and more in their very own closets. I squirmed in front of them.

"I know it's not much, and they aren't that great..." I mumbled, apologizeing for being poor. Why I was apologizeing is beyond me, but it seemed fitting at the time. Then Himeka got up from her place on my bed and held a orange and white striped tang top to my face.

"It shouldn't matter how many clothes you have or how much they cost. As long as you like them, as long as you feel good in them... that's all that matters." She replied sincerly, makeing my eyes sting. Karin got up too.

"Make sure her outfit matches her ring and her braclet, Himeka!" She said, joining in the clothes hunt. I smiled gratefully at the two of them and let them take controll. We finished picking out the shirt and pants. Soon my accessories were yanked out of hiding. Then we were sifting through the hair ties when they had to leave. Thanks was repeated to no end as they helped me clean up and pick out the last odds and ends.

My Godmother ushered them out the door and yelled after them, "Don't be strangers!" Then we both fell onto the couch and started laughing. When we stopped she hunkered down and got the remote. Then I asked her the question I had been dying to ask.

"Do you like them?" I blurted. She turned her head slowly and gave a sad smile.

"I like them." She replied, turning her attention back to the T.V. I left her alone after that, not wanting to believe that my Godmother didn't like my new friends. Up in my room Fai that potted pant had grown rapidly. He chatted on and on to me about everything and nothing, and I liked his insistent chatter. He made me feel like he found it important that I hear him talk. He had a small, green bud on the tip of his stem and two leaves, and I warned him about growing too quickly. He sighed.

"I want you to see me all grown up so you can be proud of me..." He whimpered, causeing me to smile and kneel down near his pot. My ring flashed repetitively but I ignored it.

"I'm proud of you right now! You're growing so quickly, and you're so in touch with the world around you. But if you grow to fast you'll wilt faster." I told him. He drooped as if the bud on his head was too heavy for his leafy stem. "Fai, please. I want you to stick around for as long as you can."

He was silent for the rest of the night until I turned off the light. Once he thought I was sleeping, I heard his small whisper... "Good night!"

After taht all I had was my thoughts and the pain from the bruise on my arm. I thought of how my mother and father wound never do anything to hurt me. I thought of how when Rizu's mix tape stopped playing there was no Rizu to tell me to put another on. We hadn't even noticed the silence over our chatter and laughs. I fell asleep, dreaming of doors that faded into white lab rooms. Then the floor would go out beneath my feet and then I would fall until I clutched onto another door knob, hoping the next door would lead me to solid ground. But I would fall again, and again, and again...


	16. The Date Part 1 Sorry It's So Fluffy

Hello! Sorry it took forever! Love yas!!!

**_MUFFIN PARTY FOR XINNA AND TEARS_** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

* * *

I woke with a start covered in a film of sweat. I took a look at the cat clock on a the wall, it looked from side to side as it's tail swayed back and forth relentlessly. It was 6:00! Gah. I decided to get up anyway and take a shower, because I felt gross. Getting out of the shower I took a look at my outfit for today that was laying on the floor. I jumped in surprise at Shi-chan sunbathing in the morning light on my windowsill next to Fai. 

"Heeeeeeeyy Jilly! Wazzuuup?" she lazily slurred, rolling over onto her side to look at me. I walked over happyily to rub her tummy. She purred softly. I smiled a sleepy smile and took my clothes back into the bathroom. My outfit was a pink orange and yellow plaid skirt with a green tange top and a white blouse that was unbuttoned. My necklace was glistening in the sun in all it's silver glory. There were little silver wings chained onto it, and I liked it because it was symbolic. I wore the bracclet that Karin gave me, and a chunky white one on the other wrist. My shoes were white wedges with bows on the top. I had to admit, with my hair in shiny black ringlets cascading over my shoulders, I looked like a knock out. I blushed at the thought of Micchi thinking so too...

I applied a little mascara on my already long eyelashes and walked down the stairs. I mostly clunked down the stairs, my shoes feeling like two blocks were strapped to my feet. Talia noticed immediatly and helped me out.

"Walk confidently, stand straight!" She commanded. I thought confident walking was way out of my league, and standing straight was something I couldn't achieve ever since our school got those stupid desks that were attached to the chairs. You couldn't move the seat and they were so far away from the desk top you had to slouch or sit on the edge of your seat to do anything. I ended up pulling it off enough for her to be satified, so she served me a steaming hot breakfast. "You need alot of energy today!" She chirped, leaving the heaving helping on the table.

"Thank you!" I beathed in the fumes, trying not to drool. The syrup dripped down my throat and I sighed happily, watching a smile play on Talia's face. When I finished my meal I went up to my bathroom again and slipped on some blush berry lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering how I became this person. I felt better all around compared to what I used to be. It made me wonder if my parents would love me even more now. It made me wonder if Rizu was as surprised as I was.

I suddenly felt the urge to look at an old photograph of me, to make sure that that was real. It was odd, looking in a scrap book mom was working on before she died. It was really odd because I had never seen half he pictures. Some were of my adoption and the first few months I lived with them. In everyone of the early pictures I glared at the camera, looking like I wished that I could smash it out of the photographers hands and then smach the photographer. It was scary seeing myself that way. Near the middle of the book you could see a hint of a smile in the corners of my mouth. By the end it was moments I remembered. My 7th birthday. The day I went to the petting zoo.

The doorbell rang. I stomped down the steps, trying to get to the door. I stopped right in front of it, smoothing out any wrinkles I had aquired. I took a deep breath and surpressed a wave of giddiness and opened the door. Micchi abruptly engulfed my body with his in a hug. His hand was in my hair, and I felt his lips form into a smile.

"I know it's crazy to say luv, especially since I saw you only hours before, but I missed you last night." He mummered, and I beamed at him. I wanted to tell him that his voice had rang out in my head last night, and that his smell kept me awake, but Talia was soon behind us. We broke apart and I clasped my hands behind me while Micchi waved a friendly hello.

"Dont mind me!" Talia exclaimed, pressing me out the door, where I collided with Micchi. He slipped his arm around my waist again. "I just wanted to wish you a happy day! Bye!" She slammed the door in our faces. I sweatdropped and exchanged a look of amusement with Micchi.

"Well, she definatly dosen't want us here for long." I dead-panned, grabbing his hand and leading him out the gate. "So where are we going?" I said, smiling in an attractive way, making him melt.

"I thought we could go for a morning stroll, for it is only ten o' clock." He said, entertwining her fingers with mine. I sighed happily in the small silence that followed, looking into the golden speckled trees. Sunlight trickled in through the treetops unto the sidewalk, making intricate patterns at our feet. I felt Micchi's eyes on me, making me swell with warmth. I turned my attention to him, in jeans with a wife-beater. He had a striped button up shirt with rolled up sleeves ontop of that. He looked good. I didn't mean to, but I sort of giggled and looked back at the ground. He gave me a curious smile before letting go of my hand and jogging ahead of me.

"I'm bored of walking poppit." He yelled behind him. I was covered in metaphorical dust he left behind. Then I ran after him. He was laughing jovially and I was throwing petty threats at his back, unaware of my skirt flapping in the wind around me, never quite giving a panty shot but comeing too close for comfort.

I squealed his name; "Micchi!!" My fingertips brushed the back of his shirt, trying to grasp anything I could to make him slow down. We suddenly reached the park, heading onto the grass and...

**Then I tripped, crashing into his back and sending us lurching forward.**

We went tumbleing over the grass bashing each other in the process. Then we laid there for the longest time, catching our breath. We laughed as we watched each others face turn back to their normal, non-pink colors. I punched his arm gently, smileing at him.

"You should know better than to make a girl run in heels." I teased. He pushed the strap on my tang top back up my arm slowly before answering. I let my eyes flutter closed.

"You didn't have to run after me." He responded cooly. I propped myself up and leaned on my elbows, looking at him. He put his arm over his eye and he was half smiling at me in a sexy way. He was being shifty again.

"I didn't want to be that loser who walks by herself when her boyfriend is running ahead of her." I spoke softly, letting my words drift on the breeze. I looked up at the clouds, trying to find a shape. Micchi sat cross legged and looked up with me, letting the silence stretch on pleasently.

"I see coliflower." He said blankly. I laughed, trying to see the vegetable in the clouds. It wasn't that hard, considering coliflower is a white fluffy looking vegtable. I pushed him over for increativity. Then I just decided to pin him down. He eyes were extra glimmery today, and I let my forehead rest against his for another look at the puddles of pure color.

"Micchi, I want you to be my boyfriend." I finally said it, clearly and not hastily either. He just STARED at me again. "You're making me nervous!" I plopped next to him. I felt him twirling my ringlets of hair around his finger. Then he was grinning down on me. His feathery lips soon brushed against the tip of my nose, making me look cross eyes as I looked at the space where he had kissed me.

"Where are we going next?" I asked him, scootching next to him until our hands touched again and I could lay my head on his shoulder. "This wasn't really a walk was it?" I wondered outloud before he could respond to my last question. He chukled at me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. I pecked him on the cheek. He rubbed my hand.

"We're going to go to my home for a sec, okay? I forgot something for you there." I felt my skin prickle. I was going to his house? We both got up and started walking back towards my house, but once we got there we walked past it and made a few turns. Then we were outside an odd apartment complex. As we bownded up the stairs I noticed the chipping paint and the creaks every floor board made. A couple people greeted Micchi. The same people would wink at me or whisper to their neighbor. I was about to star sweating when he finally stopped and made me halt in front of a red door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" He waved me through the door. All that was in the room was an unmade bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a mysteriously locked trunk. During the tour of this one room apartment I learned that a bathroom was down the hall, and his trash can was in the tiny kitchen tucked away in the corner. tears priked the edges of my eyes, and even though Micchi was so excited to show me where he lived, I felt so sad. He was so alone in this small place, I could tell by the way his bed was near the window, and how his radio in teh kitchen was tuned to a talk show. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Micchi!" I tearfully gulped, holding him closer than ever. "I didn't know you were so alone..." I blubbered, crying tears that Micchi wouldn't cry himself. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Jilly, but I'm not alone anymore. I have you. I have Kazune, Karin, and Himeka also you know!" He said, trying to calm me down. But all that I could think about were lonely meals by the radio, falling asleep by himself. I felt a new wave of tears.

"But you must feel awful living alone." I grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt, trying to hold back some of the tears now because I realized his shirt must be getting soaked. He traced circles on my back, letting me cry for him. He slowly lured me over to his bed, and he sat me down. He pushed the stray hairs out of my face, and I rubbed my eyes clear of tears. I hoped to God that my mascara didn't smear all over me, but from the looks I was getting from Micchi I figured it hadn't.

He wandered over to his chest and pulled out a big chunky gold key that matched the gold watch. They both had designs of stars engraved into the sides. The lock chinked open and I heard a satisfying clunk of the top hatch as he flung it open. He pulled out a log, thin box and brought it over to me after re-closeing the trunck.

"I was walking home from your house yesterday when I saw this in a shop window." I hiccuped, gazeing intently from him to the box. He was getting a little nervous, and I smiled a little. "I thought it would nice with your eyes." He took of the top of the box in a grand gesture, revealing to me the prize inside. I let out a little breath, looking up at him. I reached up and held the chain of the golden necklace delicately between both of my thumbs and forefingers.

"Micchi, it's wonderful!" I exclaimed, placeing the necklace on the sheets and smothering him with kisses. He was very pleased, and soon he was urging me to put it on.

"Go on, luv, I want to see how it looks on you!" He pleaded, his hands stroking my arms and neck. I giggled, turning away from him and grabbing the clasp of my silver wing necklace. I presented it to him, and he looked at my questioningly. I kissed his lips, then clasped it aroun his neck. It looked great with his outfit, if not a tinsy bit girly. He didn't mind though, and he excepted the gift with a thank you kiss.

I grabbed up my necklace and admired it. It had a golden butterfly on the thin gold chain. The wings were so thin and warm I wondered if the metal had tunred into a real living thing. The lines weaved and swerved together to make patterns of wings and the antennas looked like the slightest pressure would break them. The gold seemed to make the light that bouced off it a different color, so it was a portable golden rainbow. I wondered how much it cost.

"Micchi, did this cost millions!?" asked in alarm just as the gold trinket flashed a barage of colorful lights. He laughed as I blinked my eyes.

"I knew the man who made it, so he gave ti to me for free." He grabbed the chain and took it from me, unclasping the necklace and reclasping it around my neck. I flited my hands around in a minor spaz attack before kissing him again.

"You're wonderful Micchi! Don't ever leave me!" The words had already left my mouth before I could think more about it. Micchi stared at me again, and small sad smile on his face. Sure, I really did want him to stay with me forever, but I didn't have to blurt it and make it awkward. He silently closed his hand around mine and pulled me back out the door and down the stairs. His eyes flashed happyily, and I think that my statement made him happy and sad at the same time. I wondered for a few moment why that was.

Later I would find out why he was sad. It was because he would have to leave. But then I didn't know that. Then all I was thinking about was how warm his hand was and how good he smelled.

* * *


	17. The Date Part 2

**_GLORIOUS MUFFIN PARTY HELD HERE FOR MY DEARLINGEST, DARLINGEST REVIEWERS!_**

**_Cheer cheer for tears, Xinna, and Starriskys! Thanks you guys!_**

**_Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review!_**

* * *

"Oh!" Micchi exclaimed, turning around unexpectedly on the sidewalk in front of his apartment. "I forgot to tell you to wear your bathing suit. We're going to a lake I know of near by." 

I stood there cross-eyed for a moment absorbing what he had just said. Swimming? Bathing suit?

"We better get moving luv, unless you'd rather swim in your nuddy pants." Micchi growled in a husky voice, and that woke me up and I bolted for my house wondering what nuddy pants were. I ended up deciding that it was British for birthday suit.

When I threw open the door and flew up to my room, screaming at Micchi to wait by the door. My dresser was soon flung open before me as I ransacked it for a bikini. I finally found one, and I tore off my other clothes and stuffed them in a bag. then I pulled my bikini on and looked in the mirror. The bikini was pale yellow with a brown criss cross pattern. I handled the necklace carefully all the while, making sure it wasn't in any danger of breaking. I grabbed a towel and a pair of worn jeans as I plummeted down the stairs. I panted as I spoke to Micchi.

"I 'm ready!" I wheezed, clutching my bag. He looked at me with a spark in his eyes, taking in my bikini top and flattering jeans. I blushed a little and looked away, trying not to show how happy I was.

"Good show. Let's get going now, it's near a campsite up by that wooded area." He took my hand and we were off again.

* * *

The lake was a murky brown color, filled with lily pads and wildlife. Fruit trees and flowering bushes surrounded it, making it smell like sweet necter and healthy blooms. I breathed in deeply and dropped my bag. Micchi watched as I inspected the water. 

"Are you sure it's okay to swim here?" I asked, beginning a STARING contest with a fat bull-frog. He chuckled and pointed to some campers on the other side of the lake, who were jumping in and laughing hardily splashing each other. They even ate the fruit directly off the trees. I shrugged my shoulders in a when-in-Rome fashion and peeled off my jeans, once again ignoring Micchi's lustful attentiveness. I gave him a look.

"Aren't you coming?" I questioned, swinging my hips as I walked towards him. I was enjoying the way he looked at me. I tugged on his shirt with a smile. "Need some help?"

He looked at me, wide eyed and a hint of embarrasment on his face. I was partially surprised with my offer too, but my hands knew what they were doing, even if my morality didn't. I lifted the end of his shirt half-way up his chest, feeling his muscels as I did, and he caught on, lifting his arms so I could pull the shirt off. I threw it by my pants and my bag. A six pack had formed underneath his lightly tanned skin, and my hands realized this before my eyes did. My eyes were busy looking at his face that was full of wonder for me. I kissed him tenderly, leaving him to want more. He did, but I pulled back slightly. Our lips were inches apart, our hot breath sliding over our faces. He took my hands and began to kiss them. I let him, reeling back my head. Then I edged him closer to the lake... closer... closer... SPLOSH!

I pushed him in, and he sputtered in shock. His hair was glued to his skin from the water, and his muscles shinned in the light. "I thought you needed to cool down." I chirped, skipping to the edge where he was standing. I clasped his chin in my hands and kissed him, and he kissed back. We were like that for a long time until we broke apart to breath. Then he lunged for my arm and got hold of it, yanking me into the water. I yelped like a dog who was just hit with a door accidentally. The water was refreshing and cool against my sweaty skin, and I ran my fingers through my dripping hair as I came up. Then I laid back and floated on my back, feeling the sun caress my skin.

"Micchi, how did you find this place?" I inquired, wading next to him and twirling his wet hair. He enclosed me in a ug before answering.

"It was around when I first came here. I got lost on my way to the apartment one night and slept here, eating the fruits for dinner. Then I went back to school the next morning and searched for my apartment again the next day." I took in this information in silence while enjoying the feel of his hands on my bare back.

"It's spectacular..." I murmered, listening to the leaves rustle in the breeze and the bullfrogs croak in their crackely way. I swam to the bottom, feeling the slimy green moss slip between my fingers. Micchi was waiting for me on the surface. I smiled at him mischiviously before splashing him. He splashed me back. It was a splash war until Micchi got something in his eye.

"Ow! Look what you've done now Jilly!" He complained, holding his palm over his eye. I swam over uttering my apologies as I went, finally coming close enough to let my hands drift all over his face. He grinned at me and kissed me, his tongue licking the water off my lips. This was the first time tongue ever got involved, and I hesitantly parted my lips to let him in. He didn't shove his tongue down my throat as I had feared he would. His tongue gently massaged mine, making me let out a small moan. I was running out of breath, and I pushed away, leaving him with a hazy expression on his face.

"You were pretending you had something in your eye so I would come closer to you." I stated he obvious, trying to hide my pleasure. He didn't seem to hear me.

"God, Jilly, even cold water doesn't stop me from being hot for you." He beamed, and I blushed until steam rose from my head. The sun was setting, and we decided to dry off. My stomach rumbled as I wrapped my towel around my exposed skin. Micchi smiled and threw me a crimson apple. I bit into the juicy flesh to find it was the best I ever tasted.

"MMM!" I hummed, taking another bite. Micchi plucked one for himself and sat next to me. The apple was slowly decreasing in size as the sun set lower in the color layered sky.

"Having fun so far luv?" He inquired hopefully, disguarding the core of the apple onto the green grass. I straddled him, my apple long gone, and looked him in his gorgeous eyes.

"This is the best day I've had since the car crash." I proclaimed, licking some of the left over juices of the apple off Micchi's face. He blushed, pleased with himself. He stroked my hair.

"The day is not over yet, luv. I've got a friend camping here and he told me there would be a big camp fire tonight." I shivered in excitment. Or was it the cold? Either way I got my clothes back on in a flash, (once again pretending not to notice Micchi's longing eyes.) and we hurried up the dirt road towards the smoke of the campfire.

* * *

Micchi's friend greeted us like a squirrel on crack. He bounced up and down, his big eyes like giant orange crystal balls. Freckles were splayed across his face, his auburn hair catching the firelight. He spoke like a man at an auction. 

"Michiru! You were so right when you said I should visit Japan. It's so foreign and exotic! And the bugs here are delightful! It makes me want to SIIIIIINNG!" He broke out into song, making his fellow campers laugh and stare at us in awe. I laughed too, but I also noticed his singing wasn't bad. Micchi clasped his shoulders and held the bouncing boy down.

"I'm glad to see you too, Raymond. How is everyone?" Micchi replied coolly, as if this was normal behavior. Raymond was quick to answer.

"Everyone is delightful. It turns out that Madeline wasn't pregnant." Micchi wasn't as fased by this as I thought he should be. He just shrugged. How old is he again? 14! Why is he taking this so lightly?

"That's not surprising. She was always paranoid about using protection." He talked about this girl so fondly. Who is she? I felt an angry lurching feeling rise in my gut, and I did everything in my power to hold it down.

"Hi, I'm Michiru's girlfriend, Jilly." I introduced myself and interupted them. Two birds with one stone. Raymond was alight with happiness.

"Oh Michiru! A girlfriend!" He exclaimed, looking at Micchi appraisingly before giving me a powerful bear hug that I didn't see coming from the scrawny boy. "Welcome, Jilly!" He leaped with joy and he disappeared.

"He was... full of energy." I said. Micchi just laughed.

"He's bipolar. He was in the hospital with me." Micchi pulled me closer and slinked his arm around my waist. "Shall we go roast some dinner?" He led me over to towards the roaring fire and told me to wait while he grabbed some food and some sticks. I watched the ash fly into the black sky and fade out. I was just about to form a philosophy on the ashes when Micchi came back with the sticks and the food. And a girl.

The girl was amazingly tall and slender, with ivory skin and the darkest eyes I'd ever seen. Her hair was blacker than the night sky, and the tips of every layer of it were a shade of deep violet. Micchi was standing next to her, but he didn't seem to be enjoying it. That was all that made me not lash out at her when she introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Madeline. Micchi has told me so much about you in his letters. You look pretty." She had a voice like velvet, and breath like alcohol. I could tell she was anything but a good girl. She reached out and pulled one of my ringlets, and she watched as it bounced back up into perfect circles. She giggled. "If you get bored of Micchi, come play with me. We could have lots of fun." And with that she left, letting her hands wander on every person she passed.

"So now you've met Madeline." Micchi said with a sigh, sticking a hot dog on the end of his stick. He passed a stick to me and I took it, also putting a hot dog on the end. "She was a nurse at the hospital Raymond and I were staying at. She's a humongous flirt, and needless to say, we didn't have her around long. But she always remembers us because we never judged her."

I bit into my steaming hot dog, forgetting that I could be burned. Micchi grabbed some ice and pressed it against my red tongue.

"How did I know you would do that?" He smirked, kissing my forehead. I poked him with the other end of my stick. He laughed.

Once my tongue was feeling better, I finished my hot dog on a stick and moved on to the tricky marsh mellow. The fire was so hot that marsh mellows were spontaneously combusting all around us, and I was determined not to burn mine. I held it inches away from the fire, but never in it, until it turned brown. Then I popped it into my mouth, enjoying the thick sticky sweetness. Micchi put a marsh mellow on his stick and stuck it immediately into the heart of the flames. I gawked at his flaming marsh mellow, watching him blow it out.

"Micchi! You just wasted a marsh mellow!" I cried indignantly, waving my hands in a spazz-tastic way in front of me. Micchi patted me on he head.

"Young grasshopper, you have a lot to learn in the ways of the marsh mellow." He proclaimed, ignoring my murmered protests to the term grasshopper. He acted like some guru with one of those funny mustaches. He held a blackened piece of the burnt marsh mellow and pulled it off, exposing a white gooey inside. My mouth watered at the site of it. He threw the burnt outer ayer back into the fire and stuck the white center in my face, waving it back and forth, taunting me. I opened my mouth, ready to receive it, but it touched upon my nose and left a gooey imprint there. Then he sucked it off the stick into his mouth. I was left with my mouth watering and my taste buds longing to taste such a gooey mess. I raced to grab another marsh mellow and shank it with my stick.

"Jilly, dearest, you still have marsh mellow on your nose." Micchi explained, brushing his fingertips against my nose, the marsh mellow beginning to coat his skin. I grabbed his hand and licked it off, only thinking of marsh mellow. (I've got a one-track mind sometimes...) I copied Micchi's movements with my own stick, plunging it into the fire and out again just long enough to let it set fire. Then I gripped the ash between my thumb and forefinger and pulled it off. With what must have been a delighted smile on my face, I slipped the gooey goodness in my mouth. It was warm and soothing against my tongue, and it went down like a dream. I sighed with satisfaction, licking my lips. Micchi was staring at his fingers.

The stars were shining brightly as we walked back through the luminous trees. I was wearing Micchi's button up shirt, and he was carrying my bag. I kissed him on he cheek.

"Thank you for tonight." I whispered in his ear, letting my finger slide across his shoulders, making him quiver a little. We smiled, just happy to be in each other's presence. Our hands were pressed together happily, and we stayed close. I looked up at the stars, wondering why I hadn't noticed how bright they were before. With my free hand, I held my butterfly necklace close, letting it catch the milky light of the moon. When we finally reached my door, I took the bag back from Micchi and gave him a hug. We kissed, our tongue's sliding around our mouths in a tango. I let go.

"See you tommorow." I whispered, flexing my fingers in a tiny wave as I closed th gate. He gripped my hand through the bars and kissed it, making the place where his lips touched my skin tingle.

"Cannot wait, luv." He whispered back sincerely. I giggled. Then I walked to my door, looking back a few times to see if he was there. He stood in the moonlight, watching my every move. Then I was inside my door, grinning at him and waving again. He did the same, not moving until I closed the door. Then I ran up to my room. Talia was no where to be found, for which I was grateful, because she would want to know every little detail. I looked out the window. Micchi was against the wall near the gate, looking at the necklace I had given him. He smiled his dreamy smile, and he walked away, whisleing a merry tune. My ring flashed on my finger. It seemed to be saying good job. Then I felt a surge of pride. I controlled my powers all day! I fell asleep on my comfy mattress, smelling Micchi in my skin. The last thing I saw before a dreamless sleep took me was his endless pools of color in his eyes.


	18. The Pain of Memory

Hola me amigas/amigos! Tis the season to be jolly, for I have updated! Huzzah!

_**THANK YOU XINNA AND TEARS! I WUV YOU!**_

_Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review!_

**Guess what?** I just read volume seven yesterday, I hadn't realized it had come out yet! Well, it kinda ruins what I have planned for the story line, so this is picking up where volume six left off... information wise. So i'm sorry if you don't like my version, but oh well. On with the show.

* * *

I woke up with sunlight from my window in my eyes. 

"Gah!" I exclaimed before sitting up and rubbing my puffy eyelids. Annother flash of light caught my eye and I turned towards it, wondering what it was. It was the necklace Micchi had given me. I felt my lips curl into a smile and I let my finger intertwine with the cool metal chain. The butterfly seemed to flap it wings at me in a good morning. I held it too my heart and breathed a dreamy sigh. Then I noticed the shirt I was wearing was not mine. "Kyaa! It's Micchi's shirt!" I blushed and took it off, laying it loveingly on the windowsill. Then I skipped to my batheroom, as light and as full of love as my mother's homemade cookies. Talia noticed this when I went downstairs and instead of calling me out to explain everything as I thought she would, she let a small smile rest on her face before getting me breakfast. She never uttered one question about the date.

"I'm going out today for a meeting. I'll be back tommorow, and your Godfather will be home late tonight." She told me in the middle of breakfast. I almost choked on my pancake.

"Can I go out today?" I asked, fumbling with my fork. I had a trainging sesion planned that day. And Micchi would be there...

"Ofcoarse, just don't expect us to not notice if you're out all night." She said knowingly, giving me a wry smile. I lept out of my chair.

"It's not like that, it's just..." I stammered, rattled that she would even think that I would... uherm... Something seemed to drop ever so slightly in her expression.

"I know, darling." She replied, turning back to the dishes, her florescent pink robe flowing around her. "Oh darn! I'm going to be late if I don't get going soon! Can you finish up the dishes for me Jilly?" She asked, spinning around to look at me. I nodded and she was up the stairs faster than I had ever seen her go. I was just about finished rubbing off a spot on a plate that was refusing to go when I heard her galloping down the stairs again, her voice shrill.

"See you dear! Be back home before dark!" She chimed, closeing the door behind her before I could look at her leave. It was the strangest thing, butI had never seen her in her work clothes.

I had finally finished the dishes and had put my ring back on when I felt a shock run up my arm. The ring was electric, telling me something I couldn't understand through multiple shock up my spine. I gasped at the electricity inside me and I let my feet move on their own to the cellar door. My wrist was still bruised from my Godmother's grap on it, and suddenly the white door appeared in my mind.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was down the doors STARING at the said door. My hand crept through the icey air towards the knob, but an alarm went off in my mind. I suddenly looked to a corner of the room and saw a small black bow clinging to the ceiling. I rushed toward it, analyzing it with my penitrating gaze. It was a camera. A red light flashed in the corner of the box, the lens flickering and following all of my movements. I felt my eyes widen as I backed up towards the door. But even as I went up the stairs it followed me with it's black, all-seeing eye. I closed the door behind me, shivering, wishing that Talia was home so I could tell her. Goosebumps stained my skin with eerieness and I slowly looked around the bend into the kitchen. There it was! Another camera. It's red light blinked at me as I glanced at it, sliding down the wall until I fell onto the floor. I shivered, afraid to move. Than I had to check my room. The batheroom. The closet. Everywhere there was a little blinking spy! I grabbed my shoes on my way out the door.

My house is bugged. Even in the shower. I let out a strangled cry only to be let it be muffled with my sweaty palms. The person taping me had seen things I wanted to keep to myself. Everything. I felt like I had been raped.

Once I was at Kazune's mansion I realized that Talia had to have noticed. She is there everyday. I poked at my bruise, letting the jolts of pain bring me slowly back to earth. I pressed the button on the gate and listened to it beep. Then the demanding voice of Kazune hit me.

"You stupid woman! You're four hours early." Kazune cried bitterly through the speaker. I cringed at my ringing in my ears.

"There are camera's in my house. Excuse me for feeling uncompfortable being there after finding a camera in my shower." I retorted, waiting for the gate to open. It did, and I picked up the pace, letting the distance between me and freedom dwindle to a sweet close. A crisp air-conditioned wave of air hit me as I entered.

Kazune was waiting for me on the other side, pacing back and forth so fast it made my eyes hurt to watch him. I meandered over to the next room which was filled with soft cushions and fluffy pillows. Kazune stopped, scrutionizing my pajamas and my mis-matched tennishoes.

"You made it pretty obvious you saw the cameras and rushed out." He said with a sigh, letting his head rest on his palm. I lazily rolled over the arm of a couch and let myself sink into the soft fabrics.

"Do you have any idea who put those there?" Kazune asked, walking over into the room where I was and leaning on the back of the couch I was laying on. I wormed around in the cushions to get compfier as I looked for an answer in my head.

"Not really. My Godmother is home all day and she would have told me if anyone had come over." I said, breathing deeply into the nice smelling pillows. Kazune looked puzzled. Then he STARED at me for a long time. I ignored it as best I could, trying to blck out images of blinking red lights and snooping black boxes. Kazune looked away finally and grabbed a clump of his hair and tugged with a frustrated sigh. I relaxed my muscles and was relieved that no one was looking at me.

"Karasuma must have gotton his mysterious Goddess to do it for him." Kazune said, beggining to pace again. I didn't believe it was him. Everything odd that Talia ever did came to my mind. Her stony expression when she me Karin. Her grabbing my wrist so hard it bruised because of a door.

"What if it was my Godmother?" I questioned, digging myself into a deeper hole in the couch. Kazune's eyes widened, and he collapsed in a chair. Silence blanketed the room for a long time after.

"Then we've got a problem. That means there's a third party fighting in this battle for Himeka." Kazune stated, sagging in his chair. "We don't know anythin about them. And if it's true that your Godmother put he camera's in your house, then you can't let on that you know about it, because then she probably won't give you enough freedom to snoop around the house and gather information."

That ment acting like I didn't notice i was being filmed in the shower. I don't want to be a porn star!

"But Kazune..." I whimpered, trying to find another way to figure this out. I couldn't, and I sat in silent sadness. I would be a cage in my own home. I felt as if I had gained hundredes of pounds. My head suddenly started pounding like donkey kong was banging my skull with a club. I let out a strangled yelp and I curled into the feetal position.

* * *

_I'm floating in a vat of pale green chemicals. My limbs are limp and I can't move. I'm not wearing any clothes, and wires are suctioned to my skin on my arms, legs, and the back of my neck. I look out through the glass and see Mr. Kujyou. I try to move my lips into a smile but I can't. He smiles at me. _

_"She looks healthy. Release Kiki." He says, flipping his hand towards a near-by tank that's identical to mine. The side of it opens and all of the chemicals spill out. Then a naked woman steps out of the glass tube, yanking off the wires as she lets one flawless foot touch the ground. She's dripping wet and beautiful, and all eyes are plastered on her pale skin. All eyes except Dr. Kujyou's. She walkes over to him, grabbing a towel from a aluminum cart. She covers herself with it as best she can. But if you think she looks any less amazing in a towel, you're wrong. She taps his shoulder confidently, a love filled smile revealing everything. _

_"Did it turn out well?" She questioned, waiting for him to turn around. He didn't. _

_"It's fine. You can go now." The harshness in his voice made me smile. The beautiful woman broke before me, her love crushed beneath Mr. Kujyou's intentional ignorance. She backed up as if bit by a snake, her eyes telling everything. Her blue hair shined in the light as she left, almost reflacting the men's longing stares back at them. _

_"O... okay. I'll work very hard for you, Proffessor." She stammered, trying desperatly to get him to she her feelings for him. He turned, ice in his stare._

_"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Because if you didn't work hard, you'd be useless." He spat, a smile on his face that didn't travel past his lips. The woman's face was splayed with shock and hurt, then as quick as a flash, it turned stony and unforgiving. She walked up to him slowly, stareing daggers at him._

_"I know you need me for you're project. You'd be better off not making me angry or... I might just dissapear." She swirved back around, her tempting curves doing all the talking as she left the room through the automatic door. Dr. Kazune frowned at where she was a few second earlier, and then he looked at me. I was happy that the woman had left. I could tell he shared my feelings. The door opened again and his wife came in. She looked breathtaking. All of the workers went back to their positions, knowing that if they looked at this woman the way they had looked at Kiki, they would be fired. _

_"How's the cancer patient?" She asked, handing him a bagged lunch she had made. Her stomach was swollen with a baby. Dr. Kujyou's outer shell collapsed around him as he looked at her. The two reminded me of Kazune and Karin. I was frowning in my tube, feeling coming back to the tips of my fingers and toes. _

_"She's doing fine. She liked the cookies you made for her." Dr. Kujyou assured her. I remebered those cookies. The other scientists took them away, because they said it might make me unstable. They had looked yummy... but I wouldn't have liked them anyway. _

_"Oh goodie! I tried a new recipe and wasn't sure if they'd be that good." She replied, looking at him with the same expression the woman had had on before Dr. Kujyou gave her the cold shoulder. And expression dripping with love. I loathed it. I wanted to rip it off her face. I could move my hands now, but what could that do me if I couldn't move my arms?_

_"Are you feeling okay? How's the baby?" Dr. Kujyou asked, concern openly displayed on his face. He never looked at me that way. I want to kill her. _

_"I'm fine, and the doctor said the baby is healthy, too." She chirped, her hands furling together on her stomach, her gaze soft. Dr. Kujyou held her, his voice a mear whisper to me in the tank. _

_"That's wonderful..." He murmmered, swaying back and forth on his feet. "I want to go out to celebrate. Will you come with me to eat this lunch?" He asked, edgeing towards the door. My arms and legs tingeled now, and feeling was being restored. _

_**Don't leave me!** I pleaded in my mind. _**_DON'T LEAVE ME FOR HER!_**

_The were out the door when I could move my arms and legs. I pounded the glass furiously, letting it crack, causing pandimonium among the workers outside. I clawed at the wires, letting them rip my skin as I tore them from me. I watched my red blood consume the placid green with pleasure, and I finally calmed down. The tank broke, the glass slitting my skin and showering down on everyone. More blood. Scientists ran around everywhere, trying to avoid the green liquid that flooded the room. They were more frightened of my blood, which had come alive and was literally eating all of the green liquid, turning it red, making it furious. It glowed threatening all that came near. I grinned at the destruction and havoc, and I closed my eyes._

* * *

I was screaming, clutching my head. I writhed in pain, the couch falling apart around me. I got up, staggering to keep on my feet. Kazune tried to push me back down onto the couch, but I refused to give in, sending him on his back to slide 10 feet back. I heard Karin scream, rushing toward Kazune in a mad panic. Himeka stood in front of me, terror in her eyes. My insides melted and my head roared with unbelievable pain. I sprinted past her and out of the house. 

I'm a monster.

I lept over the gate, amazing myself. My legs kept going, I was trying to outrun the pain. Trying to outrun the memory. I finally collapsed on the side of the rode somewhere far away from town. I rolled down the slop into a wild rose patch, the thorns cutting my skin. I was scarred of my blood. I flailed, trying to cover my cuts, trying to keep the blood from seeping out and swallowing me whole. I told the roses to grow away from me, but they were hungry for the red gushing through my skin. I screamed, scarring the plants. My ring flashed. I hovered over all of it, my bare feet inches from the thirsty roses. _This isn't right, _I thought, _I'm not suposed to be wearing this._ It was true. My costume was now a black, very short dress. Black gloves snacked up my forearms, and a thick black choker necklece with silver spikes rubbed my skin. Power coarsed through me, and a fire erupted behind my eyes. The double edged sword from my memories was in my hand, and I stared at it. It radiated power. It wanted to be soaked in blood once again.

I felt something else in me move as the power barged into my body. It was my memories. My emotions were slowly draining. I felt like and empty shell, and my blood was shreiking at me. _Kill... Kill... Kill!_

I didn't want to lose my memories._ I don't want to forget my parents!_

I landed on the street, the black top burning the soles of my feet. I let my powers dissolve, my blood shrieking in protest. It wanted power. I wouldn't let it have what it wanted. My migrane came back, this time with a searing vengence. It felt as if I'd had my skull split open by a train. I fell onto the street, happiness still making it's way through my body. I didn't let the power take me. I still have my memories, and all of my emotions. I pushed myself off the road, knowing that I could get run over by a car. It was miles to walk back to the city. I didn't know I could run that fast! I guess I don't have my powers under control. It hurt to think, so I walked without doing anything else that concerned my brain. I concentrated solely on the black road and the pain.

A car pulled up next to me, the side door opening. The windows were tinted, so I was alert and ready to fight. Well... I was ready to _attempt_ fighting. Kazune's platinum-blonde head popped out and he pulled me in.

"Stupid woman. We've been looking everywhere for you!" Kazune scolded, handing me off to Himeka. She pressed a wet wash cloth against my head and smiled, terror gone from her eyes. Kazune huffed at Karin's indignant face.

"Stop calling her a stupid woman. Her name is Jilly." She insisted, prodding him on the arm roughly. He pulled a whatever face.

"But she is a stupid woman." He replied snidely, lokoing out his window. Karin's cheeks puffed out, and she hit him hard in the jaw. "Ouch!" Kazune exclaimed, getting angry. Karin stuck her tongue out and him. He stuck his tongue out at her. Himeka smiled. Kazune seemed light-hearted and care-free when he's with Karin.

* * *

Zum.

How do you _feeeeeeel_ about that??? I would like to know.

**_REVIEW!_**


	19. PANIC

Huzzah! I have fallen in love with Host Club! The characters still don't have that much depth though (even in volume four) and I'm beggining to question if they ever will. The twins are amazing though. **I DON'T OW NOTHIN. I'M JUST A BUM WHO HAPPENS TO HAVE A SPARE INTERNET CONNECTION AND LOSTS OF MANGA. **

_**THANK YOU TEARS, FOR SO FAR YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED! MORE MUFFIN PARTYING FOR YOU!**_

_Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review!_

* * *

In the back of the big black van on the highway to home, I cried. It began with just tears of joy that my friends still stuck by me even when I potentially dangerous. Kazune probably knew this all along, but whatever. I'll pretend like he didn't. Himeka was worried at the site of my tears. 

"Does it hurt alot?" She cooed, dabbing my forehead with the cold washcloth. I laughed at her worry, thankfulness flooding my mind and drowning any pain that I had left in me.

"I'm crying because I'm a monster, but you all still are there for me... I can't thank you enough." I sobbed, grabbing onto Himeka in a loveing embrace. Fear slowly dissolved in the car, and even Kazune smiled at me. Himeka ran her fingers through my hair in a motherly gesture. And then the fluffy feelings were stabbed to death by Karin's next statement.

"When you think about it, aren't we all monsters?"

We stayed silent in solemn agreement for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Once we were back at the Kujyou mansion, Micchi rang the door bell. I was laying on the couch, my body numb, my wounds healing ever so slowly. Before Kazune and Karin had a chance to explain anything, he saw me. Micchi rushed over to me and in and instant he was all worried and questioning. 

"What happened Jilly?" He questioned loudly, looking at the cuts from the thorns and the blisters on my feet. I was sad that he had to see me in such a wrecked state. I clung to his shirt, my hands shaking.

"A memory hit me. It was of a woman named Kiki... and Doctor Kujyou." I stammered, giving Kazune a weary glance. He was looking at the floor, clenching his fists. Karin looked up at him, worry splayed across her face openly. Kazune wouldn't look at her. "I was jealous of the women that got to be closs to him... I broke the tank and--" At this part I had sobbed, letting Micchi wrap his arms around me protecivly. But even he couldn't unthaw my frozen insides. "The glass cut me... and... my blood. It became a monster." I felt everyone's gaze fall on me. I wished that they would stare.

"I enjoyed the destrustion! I watched as my blood seeped into their skins and killed them!" I howled, pulling Micchi closer to me.

"Who's 'them'?" Micchi wondered, looking me in the eyes, and stroking my hair, claming me ever so slightly. Me tears dried and I felt the words forming, but I didn't feel. My movements were robotic, and I was cold. Fear lurched inside me like a caged animal.

"The scientists working on the government's project." I began, my heart beating harder in my chest, my lungs heaving for a breath of air. "I'm a clone of Talia... more commonly known as Kiki." Kazune slammed his hand against the wall, making Karin jump out of the way as he stormed to the library. He wasn't expecting the government to know about the P.A.N.I.C. project. (more on that later, I promise.) Micchi held me closer as I blubbered into his chest, clutching his shirt as if he could dissappear from my grasp. My mother and father were in danger the whole time they had me, and yet they still loved me with all of their hearts. The accident was staged. It was a murder. Why did Kujyou curse us?

Micchi climbed on the couch and slipped me onto his lap, caring for me like I was a child with a booboo. Then I saw he was wearing the necklace I gave him. I focased on it, my throbbing throat thankful for a distraction from the intense despair. I watched it sparkle on his soft skin, reflecting the light charmingly. The wings reminded me of hope. They reminded me of my friends, how they had stuck by me. How they must be hurting. I can't cry forever. I can't rely on them forever. I need to help out. This really brings more pressure on us all. We'll need to train like crazy, and I have a new cause...

**I will avenge my parents**.

I hiccuped, still thinking over what I would need to do to get in shape. To steal the files from Talia's-- I mean Kiki's-- Secret room in the basement. I was sure that was were all the things I needed were. I would need to control my powers. Then my thoughts were interupted by Micchi's lips caustiously meeting mine. I awoke from my thoughts, seeing his face. He was unsure if he should go on, but I slowly convinced him to continue with my hard kisses. His long eyelashes, his silky skin... I closed my eyes, concentrating fully on the feeling. My body arched against his, relieved to feel so good in a time where nothing was supposed to feel good. He layed me gingerly down onto the couch and he got on top of my body. I was letting go. The stress was relieved when I didn't think, and I definatly wasn't thinking. Otherwise I would've taken into consideration that one; my friends could walk in on us at any time, and two; I was supposed to be planning to get better! His hands stroked my bare arms, my pajama t-shirt feeling very skimpy. Micchi's hands were warm and tender against my flat stomach as he slowly pulled my shirt up. His kisses became more passionate as he got closer to my breasts, every part of me tingling...

Oh my god. I forgot that I didn't get to wear a bra this morning. I broke apart from him, yanking my shirt back down. He reached out a hand for my hand, and I moved away. Hurt was immediatly on his face. I felt a pang in my heart, and everything came rushing back to me.

"I'm sorry, luv, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Micchi apologized, looking into my eyes with watery colors. I huffed in frustration with a slight smile. Why does he have to be so cute?

"It's not that..." I started, then realizing that by saying that I ment it was okay for him to touch me... uh... there, I quickly started again. This time with a flaming blush on my cheeks and a stammer in my voice. "Well, it was kind of that, but anyone could walk in on us and I was thinking about serious stuff and you just started kisisng me." I blurted, making him smile at me. He moved closer to me, his face inches from mine.

"What stuff is more serious than me, luv?" He asked, brushing his lips against my neck. I wanted him to do it again, but something in the back of my mind stopped me.

"Micchi!" I squealed, pushing him back a little. I could see the want in his eyes, but he was being very patient. "We're only 14! We can't do this!" I insisted, grabbing a pillow and assuming the feetal position around it. Micchi gave me a melancholy smile.

"I'll wait for you then. Nothing is more important than you, Jilly." He murmered, taking my hand and kissing it gently. I peered over my pillow into his eyes, feeling his lips like a ripe fruit touch upon my hand. I than leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, because he was being so sweet, when Karin turned around the corner into the room.

"Oi! The profanity!" She shrieked, shielding her eyes and throttling us with a pillow at the same time. When we were thoroughly beaten and gasping for air, Karin told us why she had intruded on our moment. "Himeka made dinner! Wanna eat over?" She chirped, waking me once more in the face, making me tople over onto Micchi. I found myself looking up into his eyes from his lap, both of us blushing. I got up quickly to find a steaming Karin, weilding the PILLOW OF DEATH! I coward in fear of her power.

"I'm just going to call Talia then..." I sputtered, excaping from the room. Calling Talia. This would be a challenge. Kazune was waiting by the phone, relatively calm looking. But I noticed he was tapping his foot in an irritated way, something he usually never does. He looked at me sideways, making me gulp. He sighed. He always did that when he saw me. Like whenever he saw me he knew there was alot of work ahead of him. With Himeka he's protecting. With Karin he's at ease. With me he's exasperated and tired. Good to know...

"Are you a good actor?" He spat, giving me a look like he was about to lecture me. I was so tired of it. I had done alot things that day, very painful, very agonizing desicions had been made, and temptation also entered my day along with a pillow fight to the death. I was NOT in the mood for Kazune's lack of trust in me.

"We'll find out." I retorted, grabbing the phone and dialing the number. For a second he looked impressed with me, then he looked angry. He grabbed my wrist with the bruise, making me wince in pain. He glared at me, the phone beeped annoyingly. Then he let go.

"It's your life to ruin. Oh, and Himeka's too. You can make the call if you still want to." He huffed, leaning on the wall across from me. I dialed in the last few numbers and he sat in silence; watching me. Talia/Kiki picked up the phone, some curiousity and caution in her voice. I greeted her with a smiled, never looking at Kazune.

"Hey Talia! Can I sleep over the Kujyou's? I was going over to their house when I fell and hit my head. You know how clumsy I am!" I laughed, and Talia laughed too, mostly in relief, with her voice wavering on the other end of the phone. I began again confidently, first sticking my tongue out at Kazune. He rolled his eyes but smiled. "I was running around in my pajama's! Can you believe that? I wonder why I would do such a thing... I just can't remember." I trailed off, wondering how she would respond.

"You probably were so excited to see Michiru that you forgot to change. Do you want me to bring over your pillow and some other things?" She wondered, and I practically glittered.

"Yes, thank you very much." I sang over the phone, making her let loose her real twinkling laugh. An image of her stony face looking at the professor came to me, but I just smiled widly, hoping I wasn't grimacing. "See you in a little!" I hung up the phone quickly, and I took a deep breath. She lied. Everything was a lie. She didn't love me. She loved who made me. This curse was constricting my heart in a metal grip.

"Wow! That was impressive!" Kazune clapped, making me smile. I already knew that I wasn't an EXACT clone, all of our personalities are different. Karin's too... I gave Kazune a hug, startling him. He hugged me back in a brotherly way, making me happier.

"Kazune, you need to tell Karin everything that you know. And how you feel about her." I released him from the hug so I could STARE at his face, gripping him by the shoulders. "We're a team Kazune. And since now we are litterally putting our lives on the line, We deserve to know. The president and his gang wouldn't kill us, but we have no idea what the government wants. And Kazune..." I really looked at him then, his eyes were pretty too, like Micchi's. It was then that I saw what Karin had seen in him from the very begining. I beamed at him, and he looked really confused.

"I want to be your friend, Kazune. Not a burden. I'll try my hardest at training... Oh, and if you're wondering, Micchi didn't tell me that you like Karin. It's obvious to everyone but her." I finished, letting him go. He grinned at me, a real grin, and I grinned too.

"Okay, Jilly." He replied, smiling benevolently. I noticed something must be wrong now... his smile was too... everlasting. He smashed my face between his hands, his smile seemingly dangerous now, and I noticed he was being friendly in his very own, very unique way. "Lesson one of training...learn to close your mouth!" I nodded, obidently, smileing besides the pain in my cheeks. Then Micchi sauntured in, slipping his arm around me.

"Kazune, this is MY woman." Micchi hissed venomously, a dangerous smile adorning his lips too. Kazune's vain popped out on his head and he walked away, pulling another whatever face.

"You can have her." Kazune replied, leaving the room. Micchi let his muscles relax, if only for the moment. I laughed at him, his arms still around me. He looked at me quizzically, a half smile on his lips. It was great to be in love...

"Um, Jilly, your Godmother is here." Himeka warned me tentivly, her eyes scanning Micchi's arms around my waist with a grin on her face. Himeka looked like she was still in her cheff attire, a long white cap on her head and a plaid apron around her waist. She chuckled as she swung her soup spoon around in the air, leaving the room. Micchi and I were once again left blushing in one of our friends wake. Micchi let me go, prodding me towards the door.

"Go ahead, luv. I need to call Raymond and Madeline. They're staying at my flat." Micchi coaxed, reaching out for the phone. I stated were I was for a moment, not only obsorbing the word 'flat' but also that a very horny woman and a chipmunk boy were staying in the same 'flat'. Then I took off for the entryway.

Everyone was in the entryway, Himeka nervously passing out drinks, and my Godmother laughing and being polite. The only thing I thought as I approached her was, quite literally, _"DIE DIE DIE!" _I smiled sweetly at her as I approached, a huge amount of tension leaving the room.

"Hi Talia! How was your day at work?" I inquired, giving her a hug. My face was buried in her overly large breats, which were failing at hideing under her shirt. I backed away, savoring the air, when she finally replied.

"It was exhusting! My employee's can be so difficult sometimes." She shook her head dissprovingly, and remembering the scientists from my flashback that would much rather look at Kiki than the computers I wasn't surprised to hear this. "Oh, I packed a couple of extra thing for you. you'll find out what they are when you unpack your bags..." She stopped suddenly, looking over my shoulder at Kazune, who was standing in the door way. He looked confused, like he didn't know she was standing there. He had a glass of milk. Talia/Kiki gasped for air a little, her face flushing, and then she caught herself.

"Who's this charming boy?" She inquired, positioning herself to look as sexy as possible. I guess some things never change. I waved Kazune over and he gaped at me, like 'Are you kidding?' But he came over anyway, smileing widely and offering his hand.

"This is Kazune, Kazune, meet my Godmother, Talia." After I told him that, something registered on his face and I caught a grimace for a second, so I stomped on his foot. His look changed immidiatly. Talia didn't even notice any of that, her face still flushing with pleasure.

"Nice to meet you Kazune." She breathed, shaking Kazune's hand delicatly. Eneryone in the room could tell that Kazune was disgusted, everyone but my Godmother, that is. "I better be going!" She exclaimed, probably realizeing she need to compose herself, quickly letting go and closeing the door behind her. She didn't forget a flirtatious wave to Kazune before she left. It made me sick to see her. It made me sicker to see her with Kazune. Kazune seemed to feel the same way, and he looked at me and we shared a look of disgust before he went to go to dinner with his random glass of milk. I left also to take my bags up to Karin's room. Then I heard the doorbell ring again, and I ran up the steps, trying to avoid another weird run in with my aunt. But the two people I never expected to see at the door were there grinning demonically.

"Hulo!" Madeline slurred drunkenly, staggering through the door. Raymond raced after her, trying to keep her from falling. Micchi was there in an instant, helping the drunken girl to a seat. She moaned, laying back in the couch. Micchi sighed and looked at Raymond.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how to handle her when she's like this!" Raymond cried hopelessly, flailing around. Himeka came into the room with Q-chan, looking shy and cute. Raymond fell instantly silent.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Himeka questioned quietly. She had taken off her apron and underneath was a flowery summerdress. Raymond abruptly found his voice to answer the love of his life.

"Certainly." He confirmed, offering his arm to her. She blushed and took it silently, leading him to the dining room. I went over to see if I could help Micchi.

"Oh... Michiru. I'm so drunk." Madeline chortled, coughing a little. Micchi nodded at her, and the he introduced Q-chan.

"Madeline, this is Q-chan. He's going to help you." Michiru spoke slowly, waiting until she nodded. Then Q-chan took over, placing a wet washcloth on her head and offering her a bucket to throw up in. I went back up the stairs, deciding to change for dinner. The only things in my main bag were the nessesities. A new pair of pajamas, and a pair of jean shorts and a white lacey tang top with a built in bra. I put on those things and checked in the other bag. In the other bag I found Micchi's shirt from our date, and he necklace he gave me. There was a note attatched.

_"He's a good boy. Keep this one... I like him." _was scrawled on a post-it note, in Talia's handwriting. I crumpled it up and thew it out, throwing on Micchi's shirt and the necklace. I desended the stairs, trying desperatly to forget everything. But I couldn't then, and I still can't.


	20. Dinner? Or No Dinner?

This song is perfect for this fic! AMAZING! It's by Paramore, and **I don't own**.

**Zoh mi gawd _20th _chappie that's _SPECTACULOUS_! Special muffin party to everyone who's reviewed so far!** (I'm so grateful!!)

**These muffin's have sprinkles, and they uh... _sparkle_. And they have twenty candles in honor of the occasion.**

**Drum roll, please...**

**Moose-chan, lildiva, Danielle, Maria, Tears, Nakima-chan, fanXforever, Starriskys, Xinna, Anime-kunoichi, and Cursed Cross!!! Thank you for the the on going support and the awsome reviews! **

**I suggest reading _their_ stories! All of them have _really_ good points to them! DO EET!**

**Anyways, back to Jilly and her problems...**

* * *

_"He's a good boy. Keep this one... I like him." _was scrawled on a post-it note, in Talia's handwriting. I crumpled it up and thew it out, throwing on Micchi's shirt and the necklace. I desended the stairs, trying desperatly to forget everything. But I couldn't then, and I still can't.

* * *

I was gripping the handrail on the staircase for dear life. I was dizzy, and it didn't help that I kept tearing up. How can everything still be happy when inside my heart feels pointed and meaningless like brocken shards of glass? I stumbled down the rest of the steps, holding my stomach and promising myself I wouldn't throw up. Karin saw my white skin and came to my aid, trying to get me to speak. I held myself up, fighting the spinning world around me. How could I be happy after what happened? These feelings are insane. 

"I'm going to bed without dinner." I proclaimed, holding my uneasy stomach. I walked away, leaving Karin to gaze at my back with worry. I felt badly that I wouldn't attend dinner with my friends, after they worked so hard today for my sake. I got through the door of Karin's bedroom and unrolled my sleeping bag, situating myself inside of it.

When I used to sleep over at Rizu's house, we would pretend we were catapillars in cocoons. Then we would unzipper the sleeping bags from the inside and rip ourselves out. We would have flashy and colorful scarves tied to our pajama's that we stole from Rizu's mom, and we would jump on the bed, pretending to fly away. We would scream that we were beautiful, and we would laugh. But that's definatly over, and the first time I sleep over Karin's house i'm a spoilsport who doesn't eat Himeka's delicious dinner. GAH! Micchi slinked through the door silently, unzipping my sleeping bag. The light's glared in my eyes and I tried to block it out. I squirmed underneath of him, his hands placed near my shoulders to prop him up.

"What's up, luv?" he asked jovilly, nuzzleing my neck. I smiled a little but I still felt fragile and depressed. I pushed him off, feeling like I should be suffering. I mean I should... right? I figured out so many dark and twisted things today. I should be depressed! But I'm not. And that's making me upset. Do you know what I mean? He looked at me quizzically and then rolled onto his side, rested his head on his arm.

"Micchi, can you turn off the light? I trying to be depressed." I moaned, covering myself with the sleeping bag again. He smirked at me and turned off the light, then he layed right back down next to me. It was silent for a long time before he finally spoke.

"Why are you trying to be depressed?" He questioned, lifting the sleeping bag to see my face. I looked back at him with guilt, about to confess.

"Shouldn't I be? I found out that I'm a clone, and that I'm a monster." I cried, yanking the blanket down so he couldn't see how troubled I was. He yanked it back, his eyes still shining with a penetrating light in the darkness.

"Well, maybe you're used to shocks like this. There definatly has been alot of shock in the last week." Micchi reasoned, hitting the nail on the head again. He reads me like a book, and irritated, I hit his arm. "That was most painful." He exclaimed, steeling my covers from me again. He threw them across the room.

"Kyaa! Micchi!" I squealed, feeling the cold air form goosebumps on my skin.

"I'll be your cover now..." He growled, grabbing hold of me and just holding me there, like if he let go I would leave him behind in the darkness. "Sing a song for me, Jilly." He purred, twirling a lock of my ink black hair. I blushed, my arms covering his wrapped around my waist. I turned to face him, my hands cupping the back of his neck.

"If I sing, you need to let go of me." I rasped into his ear, my hands sliding down his back. His spine shook underneath my fingertips. He looked at me disdainfully, clearly alarmed by the choice. After a moment of thinking, he let go, sitting up cross-legged and folding his arms. I gave him a look.

"It's not my fault you have a seductive and melodic voice!" Micchi insisted, flashing a very flirtatious look. I rolled my eyes, standing up and facing him, preparing for and unexpected preformance. I took a deep breath, then I began. My words were soft at first, gaining volume as I became more confident.

_"I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this "_

I sang whole-heartedly, the lirics coming to me like waves crashing on a beach. It seemed to fit the gap in my heart. My voice was timid and shy, my face growing redder with every passing note.

_"Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me"_

These words really ment alot, the song from one of Rizu's Mix tapes she gave me a month ago, but it felt like aeons. I wondered why everything was stretched now. Everything about my life had been stretched from insignifigant to extraordinary. Let's face it... who changes everything about their life in under ten days?

_"Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole"_

The word 'whole' was pretty ominous to me at this moment. Am I whole? Are any of us whole? I danced around cutely for a while, pretending I was on stage. Even so, I carefully monitered my thought pattern, so it wouldn't go back to the night my parents died. My voice became louder with my gaining confidence.

_"Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
You came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this"_

We do need to live like this. This weird secritive, blocked-off life. Because of a hidden war.

_"Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me"_

I wondered for a moment if this was a plea to Micchi. I wanted him to protect me and stay with me, but is it that deep into my subconcious mind that I pick a song that descreetly beggs him? Oh God... I hope not.

_"Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole"_

I really hope we can make both Himeka's whole so they won't be so sickly. Then this war would end, and maybe the secret plots and plans would end. We could be free of the burden of war and disstrust and despair.

_"Tower over me  
Tower over me"_

When I sang this part I crouched down, looking Micchi squarly in the eyes. He was in awe, his jaw was slack and he was looking at me like a young boy at his favorite super hero. I smiled giddlily and I kissed the tip of his nose like I did whenever he was T.C.T.H. (Too Cute To Handle.)

_"And I'll take the truth at any cost"_

I jolted back up, Micchi's gaze following my every move. Then I swayed a little, Raising my arms above me, letting him eat his heart out. I laughed at his lusting expression and continued with my song.

_"Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole"_

I ended with a slight twirl, suddenly becoming timid and shy again. Micchi applauded earnestly, and I gave him a slight bow. He jumped up and held me again, his happiness showing in how tight he held me; a suffocating amount. He gushed a bunch of flattering things, making me turn redder than a beat. I wheezed and he set me down again, beaming sincerly down on me.

"Sing only for me from now on." He commanded, leaning in for a kiss. But a thought suddenly came to my mind.

"Aren't you missing dinner now? Micchi!" I huffed, noticing his gaze was fixed on me, but he wasn't listening. I patted his cheek roughly in a mock-slap and he blinked, clearing his throat. I shrugged at him.

"Sorry love. And no, I'm not missing dinner. Himeka and Raymond are chatting up a storm, so she hasn't set out dinner yet. Kazune and Karin didn't take over because He challenged her to a video game battle. So I'm not missing much." He said, stroking my arm. I became annoyed with his constant groping.

"Can't you keep my hands off me for one second?" I barked in irritation. Micchi took his hand away. If he was hurt he wasn't showing it.

"I apologize for being attracted to your beautiful soul. Can we go eat now?" I rolled my eyes at him. He really does have a low attention span sometimes. I lead the way towards the stairs, Micchi grabbing my hand like a kid again. I held it loosely, smileing to myself. He really couldn't keep himself off of me. I sat him down in the dining room, making him look straight into my eyes. Then I commanded him to stay.

I entered the kitchen, the piping hot meal making my mouth water. It was colorful an savory to the eye, and I wanted to gorge myself right then. But instead, I tied on Himeka's spare apron and found a wooden spoon and a tin pot. I banged the spoon around in the pot wildly, hoping to generate enough noise to gather the attention of everyone in the house. It caused a great clamour, and I yelled out for all to hear.

"**DINNER IS BEING SERVED. PLEASE SIT YOUR PATUKIES (buts) DOWN IN THE DINING ROOM."**

Feeling like I had done a good job, I grabbed what looked like an appetizer on a silver platter. I burst into the dining room, everyone seated and drooling. I was famished myself, but I knew I should be the one to handle this dinner job. Micchi smiled a congratulations at me before wolfing down half the appitizers. The occupants of the table were getting along splendidly, everyone conversing with someone. Himeka and Raymond had just discovered they both liked bugs. (How could theey talk about that whiel eating!? Yuck.) Karin and Kazune were quarreling over whether of not their tornament ended up being a tie. Micchi tried to reason with them both, but he was bluntly ignored. Wheneveryone had finished, I expertly brought out the main course. Kazune looked at his glass, very annoyed at somehing. I was so proud that I was actually pulling this off...

"Hey, Waitress, I don't have a drink." Kazune pointed at it, and all of my pride was smashed just liek that. Karin slapped Kazune on the arm, whispering that he could have been nicer.

"I'm sorry I have failed." I wailed, falling to my hands and knees. He looked at me with the expression of, 'What the heck?' I got up, thrusting my fist out in front of me in determination. "I will try harder!" Then I left the room with renewed enthusiasm to fetch a pitcher of water.

I brought it out, filling everyone's glass. I spied the main course, and it was all gone! Everyone around the table rubbed their stomachs and groaned in satifastion. I gaped at the crumbs, wondering what I would eat now. I mournfully brought out the desserts, excerting the most of my will power. I watched them as they chowed bountifully, too engaged in their own gibber-gabber to notice my flabbergasted face.

As they were dwindling down to their last bites, my stomach rumbled loudly. They took note of me for the first time, their expressions slowly filling with guilt. I turned away from the full party and I marched back into the kitchen, infuriated. I work so hard to wait on them, and they leave me nothing to eat? I took out a pan and a couple of eggs and made myself some scrabbled-unfertilized-baby-chickens. I cried dramatically as I ate my horrid cooking, everyone in the other room to full and fat to come apologize.

I half-heartedly regretted not locking myself in Karin's room to mope about.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I'LL PENGUIN SLAP YOU!**


	21. Rings and Things

**I don't own**.

Righto. It's fourth of July, and I'm super duper pooper scooper bored. So... yea.

_**THANK YOU CURSED CROSS, TEARS, AND XINNA FOR REVIEWING! MUFFIN PARTY FOR YOU!**_

* * *

(**Author Agnst**) 

I ALWAYS ACT BEFORE I THINK!! I'M THE WORST THING ON EARTH! EVER! I MESS UP EVERYTHING! WHY???? I want to learn from my mistakes but I make the same mistakes again and again and I don't know why I can't stop it's like I'm drowning swirling down and down until all I see is nothing but black.

(sorry about that. I got my cousin angry with me _again_ and I don't know how to make it up to him.)

* * *

After finally digesting a little of their food, the crew came in to apologize to me. Even if you could hardly tell it was an apology. 

"Get up. We're watching a movie." Kazune demanded, pulling me up by my arm. Karin gave him a good thwack and he let go and turned around to squabble with her, then Himeka flustered about exclaiming in a flurry of mismatched words that she was sorry. Raymond watched her like she was the rarest species of insect he'd ever had the pleasure to see. Micchi clamoured over through it all to take the arm that Kazune had left, leading me to the couch and pressing the D.V.D. into the expensive D.V.D. player. We sat on the couch we had before, making a wildfire spread across my face. Micchi smiled softly at me and pressed play on the remote, the others following our lead one at a time. The extravagant surround sound bedazzled me as we watched a pirate film. I felt as if I was actually on the ship, and I clutched at Micchi's arm, flinchiing at every sword clash. Karin giggled and teased Kazune.

"Kazune likes his high-tec toys." She declared in a sing-song voice, nudging him on the love seat they shared. He scoffed and watched the movie, ignoring Karin. Raymond and Himeka were sharing another love seat opposite them, both of them entranced by the film. They uncontiously held hands, and every time they realized that their fingers were entwined, they would blush and look back at the movie. It was adorable to watch when I was shifting my gaze around the room at the scary parts. Micchi held me close, laughing accationally at my figgeting. Shi-chan joined us eventually, clawing at a stuffed toad with big, haunting, plastic eyes.

The movie advanced wildly through the action and the romance, leaving us with a dash of drama at the end when some unlucky pirate died. It was enough to make me forget their ungratefulness. Tears sprung to my eyes as the dieing captain and his first mate Polly exchanged final heartfelt words. Micchi saw the tears seeping down my face and was quick to react. His tongue slide over my sleek skin, makeing me stop moving all together. He drew back a little, savouring my reaction. Then he wiped the rest of the tears away with his hand.

"Mmm... salty." He whispered, smirking directly at me. I pushed his hand away and watched the credits blankly, boiling over with embarrasment and fury. Maybe a little bit of pleasure... He chuckled and played with my hair, my annoyance increasing with his ignorance. Thankfully Karin yanked me away from him, pulling me all the way up to her room and leaving me on the floor. Himeka and her flounced onto the bed, giggling and smiling wider than the expance of their faces. I looked at them quizzically, my eyes doing all the talking. Karin laughed a little more before filling me in on what was making them so giddy.

"So what happened on the date?" She inquired rapidly, bursting from the seems to keep in her excitment. I shrugged and grined, joining them on the bed, our bodies forming a triangle. I shushed them down to a whisper, making Himeka go turn out the lights. Then we propped the sheets above our heads, making a tent. I grabbed a stray flashlight and held it to my face, screaming "BOO!" the other two looked at me like I was stupid, and I sweatdropped. Tough crowd.

"Okay, here's what happened." I began, letting the anticipation grow a considerable amount before continuing. I had them in the palm of my hand. To bad I can't tell a good story. "So he rings the bell after I eat breakfast, and he says, _'I know it's crazy luv, especially since I saw you only hours before, but I missed you last night.'_ Then my G-ma practically kicks us out the door."-this comment recieved more giggles-"He said we should go to the park. So we started to walk there, but then he got bored of walking and he ran. Well, since I was in heals, I tripped. I knocked him over into the grass with me, and then I told him."

I was animatly showing them the story as well as telling them, until Himeka broke my flow with a gittery question.

"What did you tell him?" She squeaked, hugging her pillow with anticipation. I grinned and tapped her softly with a teddy bear.

"Be patient, and you'll find out." I replied curtly, plopping the teddy into my lap in case of further inturuptions. I began again.

"Anyway, that's when I told him. I told him I wanted him to be my boyfriend." I flourished my story with a lovesick sigh and a squeeze of the teddy. The other two exchanged happy looks, returning their attention to me. "He gave me this necklace, see?" I rasped with pride, my voice loosing it's thunder. My cooking was truly terrorfiying. My two friends STARED at it with awed expressions, taking turns holding the golden butterfly between them. When they flashed the flashlight on it just right, the rainbow colors would paint the sheet above us like magic.

"After that, he took me to the camping site over the hills there." I proceeded gleefully, pointing out the window towards some dark hills. "We swam in a lake, and we ate the fruit growing there. It was really yummy." I rubbed my tummy, exaggerating the moment. "Oh, I also met Raymond and Madeline that night at the bonfire."

This caught Himeka's attention. She swooned at the name, her eyes automatically trained on me like I was a target. Karin laughed and threw her arms around a slightly pink Himeka.

"Himeka really likes him. Did you know they both like bugs?" She informed me, smiling kindly at Himeka, who was blushing furiously. I hugged her, beaming.

"That's great Himeka! Now we all have someone!" I cheered, crawling back to where I was sitting on the queen-size bed. Himeka froze, a question on her face.

"All of us? You mean Karin too?" Himeka asked, inducing a mental slap to myself from myself. Nice job Jilly. I looked at Karin, who looked at me, who looked at Himeka. It was too quiet for too long, and only after I had broke out into a sweat did Karin say something.

"Um Himeka..." She gulped loudly, wringing her hands around a stuffed toads throat. I cringed on behalf of the toad and Karin, slinking into a guilty conscience. "I l-like Kazune." She blurted, making Himeka jump. Karin looked down at the toad, who was looking relieved to be rid of a mysterious neck pain. Himeka was quiet too, then she rebounded.

"That's good." She sighed sincerly, smiling joyously. Karin and I did a double take. Himeka cocked her head to the side in a question, then she leaned over and patted Karin on the head with a renewed grin on her face. "I thought everyone knew! It's obvious he likes you Karin!" She revealed, making Karin freeze in a state of shock. Himeka patted my head also, shooing me off the bed and onto my sleeping bag. I thought, great, Karin is frozen with shock, and Himeka thinks I'm as daft as a board. I clutched the teddy to me as I drifted off to sleep, thinking happy thoughts of Himeka, Raymond, Karin, Kazune, and Micchi. I wished the night would never end. My night of sanctuary before the big challenge; would I be able to act for the hidden cameras at my house?

I dreamt of my parents again. But instead of seeing them with the affection I have for them now, I was remembering them a different way. The way they first looked to me when I was freash to their home, a new addition to an un-fertile couple. They were annoyingly optimistic to a brocken-hearted girl like me, and all I wanted was to excape them and their huge hearts and open arms. I resisted as mush as I could before I finally caved to their undieing understanding of things they wouldn't understand. I would have given anything to protect them after that, because unlike Dr. Kujyou, when I loved them, they loved me back.

Micchi woke me that night, his hand rubbing my arm. I sprang upright, my head feeling sudden jolts of pain. He looked at me quizzically, as if it was a normal thing to have someone rubbing your arm in the middle of the night. I let out the breath I had been holding, slapping his leg. He watched me gasp for air. I glared at him with bloodshot eyes, making him shrivel back into MY blankets. I pulled them off of him, adorning them myself. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, but in my sleepy state I was not moved.

"What are you doing here?" I dead-panned, my eyelids drooping already. He perked slightly at the sound of my voice.

"I couldn't get to sleep in the guest bedroom, so I thought I would be more comfortable with you on the floor." He replied in a whisper, reminding me that Karin and Himeka were sleeping.

"Why do you get a bedroom and I don't?" I asked, offended. His expression stated that it was obvious, but I didn't know.

"Well, Q-chan gets one, Madeline gets one, Raymond gets one, and because I called it I get one too." He answered, totally believeing it made complete sense. I felt a vein pop on my head.

"You called it, so you get the last room?" I growled menicingly, fuming that I had to lay there and get cramps and muscle pains when he had a big fluffy bed that he couldn't sleep on. Micchi didn't sense my hostility. He nodded and smiled, snaking back into my sleeping bag. I got up quickly and sped to his room, leaving him on the floor in Karin's room. I leaped into the bed, the cushions embracing my every curve like it was made for me. I sighed happily, snuggling into the covers. Micchi closed the door behind him as he snuck in, plopping on the bed similar to the way I had. I gave him the look of death again, signalling that he should go back and sleep on the floor. He ignored it, and he got under the covers with me, using the other pillow to prop up his head.

"You did that on purpose so I would come in here, didn't you?" I hissed, turning away from him. He chortled at me merrily, kissing my neck. I yawned, the warmth of the blankets and his lips on my clammy skin making me tipsy with exhustion.([omg I used _chortled_. I hate that word. No, I despise it. But it's in my volcabulary, so why not use it?)

"I love you." He whispered, putting his arm around my waist. I let my eyes flutter closed, enjoying everything around me. I felt my heart swell with humungous feelings that spun out of control, my words flooded with the wild swirl of my heart.

"I love you more than the color green." I cried, turning to face him. He gave me a look to notify me that I was crazy. I laughed heartily, kissing him full on the lips. My tongue protruded out of my mouth, commanding entrance. I felt safe and protected with Micchi, I trusted him with everything. That came crashing down soon enough... But then I was so young, telling that boy things that I really felt deeply, just so he could rip them to shreds with one piece of paper. We slowly stopped kissing, his hands fell away from my head, stroking my outline down to my waist. His hands laid there as we drifted off to sleep, the taste of passion on our tongues and the delicate hope floating in the air.

"BLAST!" Kazune bellow in sheer surprise after he found us both laying in the same bed. I turned lazily toward the clock on Micchi's bedside table, ignoring Kazune's bewildered screams. It was late! I needed to get ready for school! Micch was looking at Kazune as if he were in a dream. I smirked and lept out of the bed, running back to Karin's room. Leaving Micchi with the flipped out Kazune. Karin yelped as I came in, her uniform half way on. Her eyes became wide and buggy as soon as all clothes were on.

"I hope there has been no scandal, Jilly." Karin said, letting the unspoken question hang in the air between us. I would've spewed milk out my nose if I had been drinking any. The stuffed toad eyed me carefully as well, suspicion in his steely plastic gaze. I held up my hands innocently in attempt to convince the toad and Karin that I was innocent.

"I am a virgin." I insisted, taking my clothes and fleeing their prying eyes to the bathroom. I changed quickly and quietly, enjoying that I wasn't being watched. I headed down for breakfast in a hurry, grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door. Karin was already down the steps at the table, and Himeka had her apron on, Raymond raving about her cooking again.

"Bye, Jilly! See you at school!" Karin waved through a piece of toast dangleing from her mouth. Himeka waved also, juggling an egg and a frying pan.

I was running back to my house to get ready for school. My ring was flashing the sunlight back into my face, making it hard to see. I finally flung myself through the door of my house, willing myself to look away from the sneeking boxish spies. There was no time to be embarrased of my exposed skin or the way I acted. I ran up to my room, wolfing down the toast as I went. Once the uniform was on, I grabbed my school bag and was off, running away from the cage that I would be watched in every single moment from now on. I got into homeroom sweating, wishing that I didn't run so hard. I was early and not one of my friends was in yet. I saw Yuuki come in, and I waved at him good naturedly. He hesistated before waving back, like he was scared. I wondered why he would be scared of little 'ol me. Then Rizu came in, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't look like she was innocently expressing affection. It looked more like she was giving a dog a treat. It sickened me and I looked away from Yuuki's red face and Rizu's dark eyes. I felt her STARE at me for a while, almost taunting me to turn around and talk to them. I didn't, not giving into their trap. I felt my fingers tingle. I turned around quickly, just in time to see a black ring slip underneath Yuuki's long sleeves. I looked at Rizu's hand also, seeing a hot pink glow from under the frills of her sleeve. I got up, ready to defend myself. Then Miyon waltzed in, oblivious to the danger. She waved to me and went immediatly to Yuuki, giving Rizu an odd look. Rizu greeted her with a airy smile, going back to her seat. I sat down. Rizu has a ring... I have to tell the others.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I'LL PENGUIN SLAP YOU!**


	22. Three Ends One Begining

Hey guys! Busy week, glad I still found time to update. I finally figured out a good way to end the story! I think **_maybe_** ten or twenty more chapters would be good, and then a preview for the sequel, cause i'm definatly making at least two.

**_MUFFIN PARTY for_ Xinna, Cursed cross, tears, kk forever, and bai-chan! leave your email addresses and I'll respond to your reviews non-members, because I want to thank you!**

Ciao!

* * *

Homeroom was about to begin and sweat was trickling down my neck with the knowledge I held. Rizu and Yuuki have rings... and they're not even orphaned. I really wanted to tell my friends, but they're late! _Perfect_, I thought, fiddleing with my fingers. _Where could they be?_

Suddenly Kazune and Karin burst into the room, looking somber and on the edge. I looked around for Himeka and Micchi, but they weren't there. Kazune spoke to the teacher quietly while whispers began around the class. Multiple times I saw the ring of my former friend flash at me, daring me to move. But I stayed put, biting my bottom lip like a cannible. Finally Kazune made his way over to me, and I almost screamed the news in his ear. His eye's took on their usuall look of devastation, sneeking glances at the two bejewled classmates. Karin looked too, catching on slowly yet surely. Micchi strutted in, looking very pleased. He gave us a look that asked, 'why are you all looking depressed after such a wonderful night?' We gestured towards the rings and his strutt left him. The teacher told us to sit down, and we did, but we were on the edge of our seats.

At luch, Kazune was preparing battle plans. Karin and I were to be the main people attacking, Kazune only helping out if we were in big trouble. Micchi would run to protect Himeka if all was lost. Micchi was very saddened by this, and I gave his hand a quick squeeze. He looked at me gratefully, squeezing back. Before the next class I checked the garden, the flowers already wilting.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, falling to my knees at the pot of a orchid. It swayed elegantly, the white petals obsorbing the sun. It chuckled airly at me.

"We are happy to die so beautiful. If you didn't talk to us the day after the storm we would have died sooner and beaten. You saved us!" They chimed, swooning in the breeze. A couple of leaves fell onto my skirt, and I picked one up and sniffed it, taking in the smell of change and growth. I smiled joyfully at the plants, giving them a nod. Then I got up and left before the bell rang.

I turned a corner and Micchi was there, banging his fists against a wall relentlessly. I rushed to make him stop, but he struggle and tried to break free from me. I cried his name, and he stopped. His let his arms fall to his sides and I let him go, trying to look into his eyes. He wouldn't look at me. I stroked his face, his hand comeing to rest on mine, holding my touch there.

"What's wrong Micchi?" I inquired, even though I knew alot of things that were wrong for the both of us. He sighed, grasping my hand tightly before answering.

"I can't do anything. I haven't even changed into my god form yet. I'm useless." He dropped my hand and hit the wall again, making his hand bleed. I smacked him across the face, getting his attention away from his need to hit things.

"Smack me again. I deserve it." He dead-panned, making me more upset. I put my hands on my hips.

"Damn right you deserve it! How dare you think you're useless?" I snarled. He looked at me. "How do you think I could've gotton through this without you? You may not be usefull during a fight, but the fight isn't as important as our teamwork. Boys are so stupid; they always need to be hefty and hardy during a fight, but what's your battle tactics going to do when you're with your friends or your family?" I smiled at him, taking his hands in mine.

"Victory is hollow without people to it celebrate with." I chirped naively, kissing him. He smiled, holding me tightly.

"Thanks, luv. I needed that." He murmered, his smell filling me up with a fuzzy feeling.

"Let me fix your hands before they get infected." I took some extra healing herbs that I had gathered out of my pocket and applied them to his scraped hands. We barely made it to class before the bell.

We were all tense as we left our last class together, carrying our homework and expecting the worst. My ring flashed ominously, giving me te chills. I held Micchi's hand for comfort, and sure enough, Rizu,Yuuiki, and the mysterious goddess were all waiting for us on the path ahead. We stood still, afraid that the already transformed goddess would hit us. Kazune hissed for us to wait for his instrustions to transform, so I yanked up my sleeve and stroked my ring, it's light a blinding blaze of orange. Rizu and I had locked eyes, a STARING contest of ex-best friends, and I was not going to loose. Yuuki nudged her, breaking her focas, and she blinked. She growled something furiously in his ear, making him turn pale and beat down. I felt my victory swell inside me, only to be popped by a pin prick of sympathy I had for Yuuki. After the tension between our oposing sides mounted to a substancial amount, the transformed goddess spoke, her voice like chilled metal about to strike a hot iron. It was angry, regretful.

"As you know, you are now outnumbered." She began, looking at Kazune. Yuuki wouldn't meet our eyes. "We want to speak with Jilly; alone." I felt my blood boil eargerly at a chance to fight. I surpressed it with everything I had. I didn't want my blood consuming anyone; my innner monster revealed. My friends were uneasy. This wasn't expected.

"How can we trust you?" Kazune challenged, taking a step forward. Rizu pulled up her sleeve menacingly and advanced toward him, only to be yanked back by the goddess.

"We will let you take one of our own while we have Jilly." She replied, pushing Yuuki forward. He stumbled and fell half-way between the two lines. Tears lay on the sides of his eyes, threatening to go over the edge. Karin gave him a pittying glance and offered her hand. Yuuki took it without thanks, walking over and standing on our side. His lips were pressed shut. I walked forward, accepting this deal for Kazune. His gave a a warning look, and I nodded.

"I know what I'm doing." I assured him confidently, wishing I was as confident as I sounded. I _think_ I know what I'm doing... Micchi looked after me, clenching his fists with worry. Rizu took my hand harshly, pulling me behind the two of them. I trailed behind both of the women as they walked purposely towards a deserted area. I thought over my options.

1) Transform, kick their butts, and run back.

2) Not transform, listen to what they have to say

3) Not transform at first, listen to what they have to say, transform, and kick their butts.

Overall #3 was my favorite idea, but I knew that it was better if they don't see my God form. If they just wanted to talk, then I shouldn't have to show them. They stopped, turning to face me. We were in some wooded area, were the trees were taller than a three story building. Rizu took over, the other Goddes falling back into the trees, dissappearing from sight. Rizu looked down her nose at me, making me fill with anger. I stood a little straighter, looking her in the eye.

"Poor orphaned Jilly." She mocked, her eyes gleaming with reproch. I didn't let my parents' faces throttle my resolve to be strong. "I've still got my parents, and I've got powers. How unfair, how cruel!" She exclaimed, her theatrical antics coming into play as she swooped her dainty hand to her brow. I held back my laughter, never letting my guard down.

"Do you want to know why your parents died?" Rizu asked, coming closer to me. I stepped back. She smirked, setting off my number one peeve of people who smirk.

"It was an accident." I growled, lieing through my teeth. Her laugh erupted with pure hatred and malice. This was not a Rizu that I knew. What has she become in my absense of her life?

"You and I both know that's a lie. It was planned." She spat. I let my acting skills come into play also, letting a cheesy skit from my mind take over my body.

"Oh, woe as me!" I cried, collapsing to the ground, posing dramatically. I threw my head into my hands and sobbed. Then I looked up and laughed at her. She was shocked about my changes, too. "You think I'm still, daft, dull, shy Jilly? I've become something more than your shadow now, Rizu." I felt my blood rejoicing in her shock.

"It's your fault, Jilly, that it had to be this way." She replied, her eyes covered by her growing bangs. "If you didn't lie, if you didn't leave me, we could still be friends. We could have made up if you didn't hesitate in choosing me over the guy." Her ring flashed, covering her form in a silky pink light. I transformed too, the green light shedding from me and leaving my flowers stricken dress and staff. She was in a tight pink summer dress that had layers of pink fabric cascading over her legs onto her feet. Her red hair was up in cream ribbons.

"This is my fault, Rizu? I was going through changes because I was so depressed. I was making new friends because I was seeing things differently, for what they truely were for longer than they should have been. I was always your puppy, Rizu. The desperate, insecure girl that I was was too blind to see that she was treated horribly by someone who she thought was her best friend. A friend who ditched her for boys. Played her like a toy." I was enraged now. I made thick roots grow around her legs, her chest, her arms, her neck... She was so distracted by me she didn't notice her legs getting caught, and whe she began to struggle it was too late. I floated towards her furious face, her untrusting eyes.

"You're sad because you lost the spotlight, and now you're loyal shadow is gone." I touched her face, and she tried to get away. I smirked. "Next time you try to make me feel crushed and stupid, make sure you don't say dumb-ass things." I got glided down to the ground, the grass growing a little taller where I stood.

I heard the roots tear, and I turned just in time to see Rizu take out a bow and arrow. She shot one at me, missing by a mile. I had a tree swap her down to the ground with a hard thud. She got up slowly, giving me time to change my battle tacktic to shots from my staff. I hit her with a green bolt of light, making her collapse. Seeing my old friend on the ground, shrieking in pain, I went over to help. My intention wasn't to kill. I willed some healing herbs to grow, and they did, I plucked them silently, telling her to eat them. I applied some to her bleeding ankle.

The effects of the plants take place slowly, giving me enough time to escape the scene. But once I put enough distance between me and Rizu to feel safe, the other Goddess showed up. She didn't wait for me to recooperate from her sudden entrace. I was hit with a bolt of light. Energy was leaving me at fast paces. She hit again, making me loose even more power. I managed to shoot a wad of thorns at her, but it missed and hit a tree. My blood protested inside of me, trying to make me take the power that would kill me.

_"Let yourself become powerfull."_ I heard the whisper in the back of my head, promising power and victory. I knew it the hidden intentions though. That power would kill either that goddess or me. Have you ever felt your blood rage inside of your viens like a ravenous beast before? It feels like your insides are being torn apart, like you're splitting open. I shrieked in pain as my had before, breaking out of my transformation before I could be convinced to take the forbidden power. I was gasping on the ground, finally relieved of my pain. The goddess stood before me now, holding her hand out. Her stare wasn't mean. It wasn't content with her victory. I didn't want that unfeeling face to have my ring. I crawled away pathetically, prolonging my rings distruction. But I knew that if I let her take it I would be incomplete. I would lose everything I had gained since the accident. She kicked my side, leting me on my back, clutching at my bruising skin.

"Give it to me." She had demanded, finally a touch of impatience in her eyes. I finally let my desperation dissolve. She did feel.

"Never." I replied, squeezing my ring. She hit me again with a bolt from her staff, making me scream in pain. I could hardly move, but I still kept a firm grip on the ring.

Something unexpected happened so fast it's hard to remember now. But I can recall a blur of cerulean, a flash of midnight blue, and then Micchi, holding me protectively in his toned arms. Then I was out, knowing I was safe in Micchi's arms.

Fainting seems to be a new talent I had picked up.

* * *

Dododoo... If you guys are interested to know, I'll tell you some melo-drama happening in my life.

Okay, so I've liked this guy named Chad for weeks, and I told my best friend Taylor. She was cheering me on the whole time; it had seemed. Yesterday, she had come up to me and said, "Is it okay if I like Chad?" And even though I felt that cold sinking feeling in the middle of me chest, I said, "Sure, It's fine." And she says, "Is it okay if he likes me too?" And of course it's fine, because you can't say no, it's not, and I would like you to be a better friend before I burst open with the injustice of it all. But even though it's obvious that it isn't okay, she believed my fickle lies and now she's going out with him anyway. It will kill me if they get lovey dovey at her birthday party tommorow, so I'm going to leave for the borders midnight madness party at nine. Her party starts at five.

**THE UNSPOKEN RULES OF THE GIRL WORLD MUST BE FOLLOWED UNLESS THERE ARE EXCEPTIONS.**

1) If you're friend says she likes someone, you **OBVIOUSLY _DON'T_** start likeing them. And don't give me that crap about you can't help who you like. Or that shit about _fate_, and _destiny_, and _true love_. those are nice things, but they don't happen in middle school.**_ You're too young!_** Boys are definatly not worth it in middle school, when the friends you make are the friend you usually keep in high school. **PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO A FRIEND BECAUSE IT TOTALLY KILLS THE TRUST AND THE BOND IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP. I've been Taylors friend for eight years and have trusted her completely until yesterday. Yesterday seemed to murder everything we had. **

2) Never date a friends X-boyfriend** IF** it bothers her. If it doesn't and they're still friends (which is rare) then go ahead.


	23. Unexpected Transformation

Lalala! The Seventh Harry Potter book was pretty good! I didn't really like the last words of the book though. Or the Epiloge. It was hard to follow because there were names of other characters. I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SERIES IS OVER! God...

**_Anyways, thank for reviewing Moose-chan, Cursed Cross, DarkPain, kk forever, and Xinna! It means alot that you support my very gramatically-incorrect writng! Thanks!_**

**M**m**U**u**F**f**F**f**I**i**N**n **P**p**A**a**R**r**T**t**Y**y **F**f**O**o**R**r **Y**y**O**o**U**u!!

* * *

Regardless of the fact that fainting isn't a very good talent to have, I did have it. I found out later that I even was pretty while fainting, which I thought was brilliant in more ways than one. 

Back to the story...

Micchi coming to the rescue in his many hues of blue was all over my dreams. It was like looking through a black-and white lens of a camera that was in blue instead of black and white and in between. It was shocking to see colors like the green of the sofa or the fading yellow of the sunlight cascading through the stained glass window, which is probably why I forgot what I had dreamed about. Micchi was laying his head next to my pillow when I had awoke. The sun bounced of his silky locks creating a halo in the air above his head. I can't recall how long I just laid there staring at him in the same way, but soon I realized that he wasn't the same as he had been the last I had seen him. A feather floated onto my nose, and I stared cross-eyed at it before looking for the source...

"Kyaaa!" I trilled, teatering on the edge of the sofa. Underneath me was an inflatable pool filled with crystal clear tap water. But the reaction wasn't for the pool. It was for what was in the pool. Feathers and scales ruffled on his skin, making him look like a demented bird-fish. Micchi awoke, stunned by his own body. Then the weight of his transformation seemed to lay on all of his features, making him look depressing and pathetic. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, looking into my eyes a few seconds of rebellion later.

"I can transform, but I can't control what I transform into." He mumbled in the couch cushion, swishing his tail in the shallow water irratably. I held back my laughter mercifully, skimming the top of his hand with my own. He slapped it away as if it were a fly, turning around so I couldn't look at him. I felt a small pinch of anger, and folded my arms over my chest as a sign. He didn't notice. "I can't even get out of this form! I'm a joke."

"I think you're beautiful." I breathed in earnest, reaching for a pure white wing in my fluttery night gown. (**DAMN it! Someone changed me AGAIN**!) He did look a little silly at first, but as soon as you took a closer look you saw the forbidden elegance of things not meant to be together. The scales flashed different shades of blue, and it bounced of the white wings making it look as if he were an embodiment of the clear blue sky; or was it the sea? There was a splash and he was facing me again, his eyes soaring with hope.

"You're not lieing to make me feel better?" He questioned, a blush creeping onto his face. I beamed down at his childish question, tussling his hair.

"No. You are amazing, Micchi! A bird-man-fish! It might not sound that great together, but you pull it off splendidly." I kissed his watery lips, pulling away slightly to ask one thing. "Can I touch your tail?" He grinned and quickly obliged, his scales shining with a renewed light. It felt cold and warm all at once, like when you're so close to the surface of the water you can feel the hot sun but you're not quite out of or into either feeling of warmth or cold. The tip was webbed and it could expand and contract faster than I could move my fingers. He was in the middle of explaining why that was when the inevitable happened. He felt the urge for company in the pool, so he pulled me in too.

The water thrashed around us in the kiddy-pool, letting small waves of the stuff onto the carpet. I gasped as I felt the airy nightdress suddenly enclose around me and weigh tons more. Micchi chuckled in the far-side of the pool, his wings safely secure on his back away from the water. His tail flapped uncontrollably, creating more waves and more mess. I hit the water with a clenched fist, sending some of his own medicine to rush up his nose and make his eyes sting. He laughed harder, making me soften to his childish behavior. The cold of the water caught up with me and I shivered, and Micchi was quick to notice.

"Here, I'll hold you to keep you warm." He growled suggestivly, wrapping his arms around my furtive body with ease. He knew me. What else can I say? I felt the heat rise to my face and I settled myself comfortably in his arms.

"Hey Micchi, what God are you?" I asked, letting water drip off my fingers into the pool. He sighed, his melancholy-ness seeping into the water and infecting me too.

"Search me. They can't tell because my transformation was so sloppy. Kazune says there's hope but..." He paused, his tail swishing around uncomfortably beneath me. "I'm tired of hopeing with all of my heart only to be let down."

"If feels good to hope for something, doesn't it?" I watched the tiny droplets gliding over me as if I was nothing but another bridge to cross before they were back where they belonged. "That sudden leap in your heart and rise in your spirit?" I felt him nod behind me. His breath was telling me he was considering what I had just said.

"It's lovely to hope for the better things." I continued, my inner thoughts rolling off my tongue with a smoothness and truth I had never felt. His tail stopped swishing around and he turned me around to face him, my legs straddleing his tail beneath me. My dress floated around like a lilypad.

It was a very queer feeling, being soaking wet and up to your hips in water in the middle of a dry and extravagant living room. It was also odd to feel the scales give way to fleshy skin, then to the hallow and breathy wings of an eagle. It clicked together like a puzzle though, and feeling of deja vu passed over me like a pleasent memory. I kissed Micchi's face, his tongue passing over mine. His hands searched my legs under the water. He moved like a fish himself, fast and sleek and unproturbed by the waters turbuance.

My hands groped for his wings. They enclosed around us like a shelter, the effect of them was like being stuck inside of a cloud. I kissed those too, wanting to feel what it would be like. I soon found his fin. Touching my lips to the metalic scales, I wondered what it would feel like to be a fish, swimming swiftly through the waters of the world as easily as putting one foot in front of the other. My attention was soon all back to his face, his now wet hair that stuck to his skin charmingly. His hands now made their way up my stomach, but before I could comment on that my attention was distracted. My hand had been laying on his chest for a while, but now I noticed his heart beat.

"Micchi, your heart is beating so fast!" I exclaimed, pressing my hand firmly on his chest. His hands still rested on my stomach, but they were slowly making their way higher...

"For good reasons." He replied, looking down at my hand. I yanked his hands off of my stomach and placed one over my heart. He instantly turned scarlett, and I feared that he would spontaneously combust.

"Do you feel my heart beating fast?" I questioned, my cheeks turning a slight pink. He gulped down some stalgent air in his mouth, and I groaned in exasparation, which didn't seem to help him calm down. "Stop thinking about my breast; think about the heart beat!" I insisted, keeping his hand planted on my chest. Something caught fire in his mind. Giving up on plan A, I turned to plan B.

I lunged myself at him in the water, forcing his hands to instead lay on my back. I thrust our chests together, trying to get him to feel it too. Our chests beat rapidly together, not in stride with each other but it beat so that you could feel the vibration.

"Do you feel it now?" I inquired, leaning my head on his shoulder and listening to his heart beat. The sexual tension left and his muscles loosened, making me confident he felt it too. I smiled to myself. He looked up at something beyond the window, laughing to himself.

"If the bottom half of me wasn't a fish at the time, you probably would've caused me an..." He was cut off by his own muscle spasms. We flew apart almost litterally. He was seizing up and then thrashing around. My eyes widened with fear and I screamed his name, trying to make him stop. It was terrorfing to watch; his tail spilt in two and the scales pushed their way back into his skin with a sickening crunch, his wings shot out and filled the whole room and then burst into off-white feathers that coated the room like a foot of snow on every surface. I sputtered about, trying to rid myself of the feathers that were lodged in my mouth and throat. Micchi lay feet from me totally buried in feathers. I dug the upper part of his fully-clothed (thank goodness...?) body out of the fluffy debrie just in time for Kazune and Karin to come crashing through.

"Micchi blew up!" Karin shrieked, flustered beyond belief. Kazune waded through the feathers and got to Micchi and I. Micchi appeared to be sleeping. Kazune picked him up and looked back down on me with a growing blush.

"You might want to change into different clothes while he rests up." He murmered, looking over my shoulder. I looked down and noticed I was still drentched and shivering in the flimsy white night gown. I crossed my arms over my chest and sped up the stairs towards Karin's room where a change of clothes ought to be. Once changed into some spare overalls and a t-shirt, I began to braid my wet hair so it could dry out before I went home. Kazune knocked after a while of silence.

"Come in!" I yelped, startled by the sudden intrusion on my quite. He opened the door slowly, as if expecting to see something in decent. I giggled at his prudishness. He smiled slightly and sat on the bed. He looked so cool for five seconds when he was just leaning back onto his hands and staring at me, poised for a question. Then he looked away and saw a stuffed animal. He picked it up and punted it. I gaped at him from my seat in front of the mirror. "What was that for?"

"It looked weird." He dead-panned, as if it was obvious he was going to punt anything that looked weird. I felt my head sizzle with anger.

"People don't normally punt weird things across rooms, Kazune." I snarled, clenching my fist. He shrugged and pulled a what can you do face that set me over the edge. I was going to continue the arguement when he asked me a question about Micchi.

"What happened when he transformed, Jilly?" He flopped back onto Karin's bed. I was about to remind him whose bed it was when I thought better of it. Maybe her dreams would sneak into his sub-conscience mind?

"Well, um..." I struggled to put into words what happened while braiding my hair, but as I finished up the braid and searched the mirror for an answer I found the words. I hopped onto Karin's bed too, sitting next to him.

"When it started he had muscle spasms. Then there was this invisible force that made us split up." I said excitedly, trying to make my memory make sense in words. Kazune stopped me for a second by putting his hand over my mouth.

"You were touching him when it started?" He inquired with raised eyebrows and a suspicious smile. I blushed with embarrasment.

"Well, Kazune, there are these things called hormones that..."

"Shut up! I know what hormones are!"

"Then may I continue the story?"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, everything was shooting back into his skin. Except for the tail and the wings. The tail split into two tails and the wings grew until they filled the whole room. Then the wings exploded!" I threw out my arms to put an emphasis on exploded. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at my pitiful story telling capabilities. I smacked his shoulder slightly.

"Thank you for giving me a very sad recap of a monumental event in Micchi's life." Kazune laughed, giving in to the silliness of me. I sweat dropped. I knew I was bad but he didn't have to rub it in my face. Then he was all serious again.

"What did they want you for Jilly?" He asked delicately, moving his hand to rest on mine in a friendly gesture. I took it away and began my recount of events.

"They left Rizu in the forest with me to hold my parents deaths over my head. When they found I already knew it was staged, Rizu and I fought. I won. I was leaving to go to you guys when the other goddess came out of no where and tried to take my ring. I was really weak and about to pass out when Micchi saved me!" I finished with a flourish. He looked thoughtful, and he told me information in turn.

"When we had Yuuki we found out alot of intresting stuff. And we still have him because he has yet to excape." He mumbled, thinking too hard for his sexist brain. I got up and held out my hand to help him do the same.

"Let's go see him." I insisted, hoisting him up with one hand.


	24. Tough Love and Taco's in the Love Shack

Thank you for waiting dear readers! Special thanks to those who reviewed!

**muffin party for Angel of death, (even though you reviewed to chapter four) kk forever, Xinna, and tears! Love you guys!**

Things are looking up! I found some SWEET overalls on my door on Saturday and that made me flip out with happiness. (I'm wearing them now!) I dedicated them to Brotherhood 2.0 (on Youtube... watch it!) and I love them more them air. And ponies. **I am a _NERDFIGHTER_! (tecnically, I guess I'm still a NIT.)**

* * *

My jaw was clenched with strangled anger that was barely held back. Yuuki betrayed us... and most likely he was under Rizu's 'spell'... more like curse... The balance of power on their side increased so that Himeka lay dormant in her room now! I was holding Kazune's wrist so tight that I was surprised he didn't try to pry me off. 

I pulled Kazune behind me like a daft dog until we were in the front room. I didn't know where Yuuki was so I turned around and gave him a cutesy 'um-what's-next-face?' A blood vessle popped on his head and I endured many whispers of "stupid ditsy woman" until he lead me to where Yuuki was being held. The room was one of the dusty rooms that were overlooked on a day-to-day basis. Kazune stood close to the door but didn't try to open it.

"Karin! It's me, Kazune. Jilly's here too." He bellowed at the heavyset wooden door, letting go of my hand. I saw the door shake for a moment and muffled talk behind the doo before the response was heard.

"You need to do the secret knock!" Karin's voice exclaimed through the cracks, making fumes form on Kazune's head. He reached on his hand and then pulled it back angrily, instead raising it in the air to shake at the door.

"You know it's me you pickle faced female cow!" he continued to argue with the figure behind the door. I laughed at his weirdo insults, thankfully going unoticed by the person in question.

"No I don't! Do the knock!" Karin insisted, hitting the door herself. Kazune growled something under his breath and started hitting the wall with complicated hand motions stopping once to clap and then smack the bottom of his shoe. I was wondering who made up this complicated knock when Karin finally opened the door. Kazune was looking a little huffy until he saw her, then he gave her a giant breath taking hug.

"I was worried." Kazune mummbled almost innaudibly. Karin looked over Kazune's shoulder at me. I gave her a thumbs up, and she looked instantly like she had just spent an entire day in the sun. I cleared my throat. They broke apart slowly and blushed, looking like a couple of sweethearts. My heart flew out on my chest and went to them. Then my eyes settled on the traitor, and all gushy-lovey stuff disinigrated in some metaphorical acid of my mind.

"Hello Yuuki. So you're here on Rizu's orders?" I stormed up to him, subtle is not my thing when I'm angry. He figgeted and blushed under the pressure of my question. He nodded slowly. "She wanted to do this whole thing so she could break me; right?"

Another nod.

"I guessed that much, considering she was trying to hold my _parents murder_ over me." I barked at him, he tried to move in his seat to get away from me, but he was tied up in ropes. I found his hand and slipped off his ring. It was a black and chunky rock on a thin silver band. My ring flashed gleefully, like Yuuki's ring was some teen pop idol. I threw the ring in the air and caught it. Yuuki watched me with a mixture of anger and anxiety.

"Jilly, we said we wouldn't take his ring." Kazune interrupted, trying to take it back and restrain some of my harsh words.

"You said that, but I didn't." I replied, giving him a look to get him to back off. He did, resentfully.

"Rizu is just useing you, you know." I snickered, getting a very nice reaction from Yuuki. He was so furious he tipped the chair onto it's side, crushing his arm under himself. Karin and Kazune moved to help him up but I held them back. I laughed at his pained face as he continued to shake in his tight bonds. "Did I hit a soft spot?"

"She says she loves me." He snaped, aiming to kick my leg but restrained by the ropes. I smirked at his naiveity.

"Do you really believe her? Or do you just want to believe her because you're so lonely?" I continued on mercilessly. He avoided my eyes. "You're a great violin player, but you're bored of your life. It's always the same; practice, school, compitition, etc.'

"But what you want is something new. Rizu's new... she dangerous. This ring!" I held it up to the light, and it took up a dark, evil looking glow. "Is beyond danger. It's life threatening. And you're still doing all this when you have adorable Miyon, and a natural talent for violin."

Yuuki looked like he was trying to shoot venom from his eyes. I was getting all of this right. Score one for Jilly!

"You're ungrateful. Miyon would probably stick by you if you got crippled in these fights and she wouldn't question your stupid lies. But Rizu would leave you behind. She would find someone else to use." Yuuki looked defeated, like he knew this already. I softened a little.

"Look, Yuuki, you're not that deep in this mess. You can still leave." I offered him, lifting up his chair. He looked hopefull. I untied his hands and gave him back his ring. Then I untied his feet. He sat thinking with his ring, staring at it while it flashed in the light. I heard Kazune and Karin utter protestes behind me but I silenced them with a knowing glance. I would regret this later, I know now, but giving him the option to leave was a good thing to do. I signaled to Kazune and Karin to leave the room, so we all left Yuuki to think.

Raymond rang the doorbell, with a single yellow rose. He looked so sweet and hopeful, and I _so_ didn't want to be the one who told him that Himeka was unconscience and that she probably wouldn't wake up today. But I had to be, and his glittering eyes didn't help at all.

"Raymond, Himeka's not feeling well. She went to sleep early today, but she might be feeling better tommorow." I told him lightly, settling a hand on his drooping shoulder. Even the rose seemed to wilt a little. He looked up at me with a change in his eye.

"Can I at least see her?" He inquired meekly. I had a strange sense that he wouldn't take no for an answer anyway, so with a shrug I led him up to her room. What I told him wasn't all lies, but what would I do tommorow when she didn't wake up? We got to her door and I opened it as silently as I could, letting him go to her bedside. He sat in a chair that was already positioned by her bed. The scene reminded me of the one in sleeping beauty when the prince is about to wake the princess with a kiss of true love. My heart lept out to them, a small smile creeping onto my face. He left the rose on her bedside table, and touching her exposed hand he mumbled a few words. Then he got up, looking much older then he had at the door. He walked right past me without a second glance, and he left the house.

I went back downstairs to prepare some food for myself when I thought about Yuuki still sitting up in the room making a life altering decision. I decided on making him a little something too, even though my skills as a cook were mediocer. I ended up making some sloppy tacos. I arranged them on a platter, feeling pretty proud of myself. Maybe there would be some left for Micchi... I walked into the room Yuuki was sitting in and presented the tacos, of which he hungrily partook in. I noticed he hand an ice pack wrapped around the arm he had fallen on.

"Karin gave that too you?" I asked, passing him a napkin. He nodded, bits of lettuce and ground beef stuck to his face. I smiled and left the room, humming a tune from a song I liked. In Micchi's guest bedroom, he was lazily pressing the buttons on a old gameboy advanced. I hopped onto his bed with the last two remaining tacos, and I offered him one. I took a bite out of my own, happily munching on my own specilty and filling my empty stomach. He took a bite, grateful for a distraction from his bedridden-ness. We ate quietly for a while, and then Micchi began to talk.

"Himeka hasn't woken up yet?" He questioned, wiping a napkin to his face in a gentlemanly manner.

"No, she hasn't." I answered, finishing off the last of my satisfactory taco.

"I didn't think so. You can tell she didn't make these." He let the sentence hang in the air like bait, and I was totally going to bite.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taking our desolate plates and setting them on the ground.

"They looked sloppy and dull, and they were lacking flavor." He drawled, smirking at me. I knew my cooking wasn't the best, but he didn't have to point it out when I was making it for him.

"Yuuki liked them. If you're not going to appreciate my hard work then I'll go sit on Yuuki's bed." I spat, jumping on the edge of his mattress and stomping towards the door. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back toward him, and I landed awkwardly with my arms splayed over his chest and my head very close to his. I could smell the taco on his breath. It wasn't unpleasent, which was almost dissapionting because I just couldn't be upset at him when he was made of awesome!

"Don't joke about that, luv. It makes me rather jealous." He growled huskily, leting his fingures graze my arm. I got up and sat on his bed again, still pouting about what he said. He can't win me over that easily. He pulled me over so I would lay in the bed with him, and I did. Our breath wafted in the air and loitered there, the smell of tacos so strong that if I closed my eyes I could have believed there was still one in the room.

I looked Micchi straight in the eye and told him.

"Your breath smells like rancid tacos."

He looked hurt and he let go of me, giving me a chance to excape with the dirty plates. I blew him a kiss as I juggled the plates while closing the door.

I was washing the plates in the kitchen, wondering where Karin and Kazune had wondered off too, when I heard a woman screaming out in the back yard. I turned of the water and left the plates in the sink. It was a sunny day with a breeze, and the leaves were falling daintily through the lazy air. The woman was Madeline, and Q-chan was standing over her kneeling figure. It looked like she was begging him. I hid behind a tree, thinking that this was a private scene.

"No one has ever shown me kindness like you have!" Madeline cried, both of her hands grasping on of his. He wouldn't look at her. "I can't get better without you."

"I am too old for you! You should be with a young man your age, not with a man old enough to be your father!" He lectured, looking at her for the first time. She seemed prepared for this argument and brought out her amo.

"But there are alot of couples like us! All those old rich guys in America have young girlfriends and wives." She pointed out, like this would convince him. Q-chan took his hand away from the desperate girl, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"I will help you with your alcoholism, Madeline, but we will never be more than friends." He said, wiping her tears. He helped her up carefully. She was wearing a shaggy wool knit sweater that she kept bringing to her drippy nose. She looked like a child who fell and scraped their knee. Her hat was lopsided on her head, and her many necklaces clanged against each other as Q-chan walked her too the house.

After observing that the leggings under her short denium skirt had grass-stains, I could see why a girl like her needed Q-chan. Q-chan was stable and a gentleman, with strong beliefs and he was a smart guy who could hold a house of kids together. I could also see why a guy like Q-chan needed a girl like Madeline. She could help him be fun again. It was too bad that Q-chan would never allow them to be more than friends... or would he? Does love give a cow turd about age? _NO!_

I waited until I couldn't hear their voices in the kitchen anymore to go in and finish with the plates. Once finished getting all the grime off of them, I decided to go find Karin and Kazune and tell them I was going home. I walked into the Library, one of the main places I would expect them to be (if not battleing it out with video games) and they were making out on the table. Or snogging. Or whatever.

It came as a shock, but all I could think about doing was getting them to stop! I cleared my throat loudly, making it sound as if thunder was erupting in the back of my throat. Kazune and Karin broke apart, blushing wildly and smileing like idiots. I grinned back, their happiness taking over my brain.

"You're together now. That's great. I wish you nothing but happiness..." I began, making them laugh and exchange looks. "I'm going home now. See you tommorow." I abruptly left them to their own whims, aiming to get out of this love shack fast before I walked in on someone having sex.


	25. Intermission Fluff 2

I thought I would do something special for the **_25_**th chapter. I'm going to write a short oneshot about a girl from the Kazune-Z and another boy in the class. X3 I thought it might be cute!!

* * *

The newest member to the Kazune-Z was a very dedicated member. She would charish Kazune passionatly until the end of tmie. Or so she thought. 

Evidently, being thrown into a new elite school had bedazzled her in every sense possible. Everyone was beautiful. Everyone was smart. Everyone was talented.

Except her.

You may think that this is surprising, but it wasn't for Kissa. When your grandma is an essential benefactor to the school, anything is possible. She could see the old spoiled woman now, flashing her bling now as she held up her hand to her face in a blinding laugh. Kissa shook with anger at the thought. Her new friend, Mizuki, turned around in her seat to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, fearing the teacher would hear. Kissa fell back to earth from her dreaming and nodded enthusiastically, grinning to smother any of her new friends thoughts of her having secret medical problems. Mizuki smiled back at her, her big black frames glittering in the sun. She quickly turned around before the teacher would notice that she wasn't listening to the lesson.

Kissa turned distractedly towards Kazune. She sighed, admiring him from afar. He was slouching into his hand, his eyes barely open. His lips parted ever so slightly to let out an exhusted sigh; Kissa held back her urge to jump up and let her lust take over. Kazune's eyes slid over in her direction, and her heart did a flip.

_'He's looking at me_!' She thought exitedly, blushing a generous pink color. Then she realized his eyes were not making contact with her own. She looked over her shoulder at the person diagonally behind her, her heart crushing and splattering across her rib cage. Karin Hananozo looked back at Kazune, became flustered and continued taking messy notes on the lesson. Kissa looked back in time to see Kazune smile serenly at his notebook, appearing to take notes also. Kissa felt her tears forming in her eyes and she whiped them away fiercly determined to split up the couple.

* * *

Kissa was rounding a corner to the lunch room when she found Kazune and Karin in a very intimate position. She leaped out of hiding and tried to act shocked at the scene. 

"Oh my!" She exclaimed a little too loudly, playing it up by dropping her belongings and covering her eyes. She her Karin squeal and Kazune's muffled grunt as he noticed her unwanted presence. "Is it decent now?" Kissa asked, her hands tightly clasped over her face. Karin rushed to help her pick up her things, gushing apologies. Kazune looked miffed and he scowled at he two girls.

"Next time, keep your big mouth shut." Kazune snaped, turning on his heel towards the lunch room. Kissa froze, nodding absently as Karin handed her her books and her lunch money. Karin apologized awkwardly again, rushing off to rejoin her group of perfect, happy, hugry teenagers. A tear drop fell on her text books.

_'He hates me. He really hates me. Why can't he see my love for him burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns?'_ she thought desperatly, falling to her knees. She laid the books down and leaned against the brick wall, bringing her knees up to her chest. Tears fell, splattering her uniform. A door opened and a faint whistling could be heard down the hallway, and Kissa became rigid against the wall. If any teacher were to see her, an automatic detention would be nessisary. She hoped that if she stayed still, they would pass by her and she would remain unnoticed. The footfalls were nearing her now, her heart thumping much faster. The tears had not stopped their relentless flowing.

A very handsome boy rounded the corner, stopping to stare at the tear stained girl. The boy not only took in her saddness, but also her gigantic deer-in-the-headlights eyes. Not only did he find her adorable, it was a reflex to comfort her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked bluntly, crouching in front of her. She tried feebily to escape, shimming sideways to he cafeteria, but he smacked his hand firmly against the wall near her head to keep her from moving. "I said, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because my heart has just been brocken for the second time today." Kissa blurted through a new wave of tears, wondering why she would tell this gorgeous stranger when she was completely in love with Kazune. The stranger smirked at her, standing up and picking up her books in one swift motion.

"You'll get over it." He declared, waving it away as if it wasn't painful in the least. Kissa got up indignantly and stormed after the boy.

"Where are you taking my books, you scoundral!" She cried insitantly, Striding side by side with the theif. He looked down at the books he was carrying as if he wasn't aware he had them, and looked back up at her through his eyelashes with dazzeling green eyes.

"I'm taking them to the lunch room. Isn't that where you're going?" He questioned, as if it should be taken for granted that he was get up and take her books there. She smoldered and he shrugged without finding her threatening as she had hoped and began to whistle again. She was in the middle of considering to plege her undieing of Kazune to this stranger when she reconized the boy from her class. His name was Ryoma Ichicawa and he recently transferred to their class because he had irretated a teacher enough to hit him, and that became a problem.

He held open the door for Kissa and they entered, getting a couple of curious glances thrown their way. He put her books down on an empty table, and gestured for her to sit. She did with a very acute pout on her face. Ryoma gave her a crooked smile that set her heart rate threw the roof. She had to think hard of Kazune to hold her self restraint.

"Wait here." Ryoma commanded, walking off to the lunch line. She had never noticed how nice his voice sounded. She shook her head to get the unwanted thoughts out of her disloyal brain.

'Kazune is the one for you remember? I must get back to schemeing on way to split the happy couple up, and expose Karin for the evil devil she is.' She was sketching down some aweful stick figure sketches of Karin being exposed, one featuring yanking Karins' 'disguise' off of her head...

Ryoma returned with a plate of cake, frosted with creamy vanilla iceing and a strawberry on top. She beamed at the cake, picking up the dainty silver fork eargerly. She took a bite and chewed enthusiastically.

"Thanks for getting me cake Ryoma!" He said sarcastically, his hands in his pockets as he watched Kissa devour the cake. Kissa ignored him, continueing to eat the delicious pastry. He sat and waited for her to finish, leaning his head on his palm and smiling slightly. Once she finished, her attention went automatically to him.

"How'd you get that?" She spluttered, spewing cake crumbs every where. She blushed sweetly, bringing her hand to her face in a reflex. He grinned at her, thankful for reconition.

"I have my resources." He nodded cooly to a lunch lady behind the counter, waving at him in a pathetic attempt at flirting. Kissa laughed at his expression. "So why was a pretty girl like you crying in the middle of the hallway?" He inquired, slouching back in his shair and leaning his arms casually over the back. Kissa blinked at the compliment.

"The guy I like will never return my feelings." She offered truthfully, clasping her hands on the table, avoiding his eyes. That thought had always been there, but that was the first time she ever expressed it to someone else. She was suddenly aware of a warmth clasping her hands. Kissa looked up at him.

"That guy is obviously unaware of how an amazing girl like you is right in front of him. He's not worth your time." Ryoma offered sincerly, taking his hand off hers to go back to attractivly slouch in his chair. "I say move on to better things. If he doesn't realize how great you are, then move on." Kissa's temper flared.

"I didn't ask your opinion. He isn't any normal guy! I can't move on that easily." She insisted harshly, knowing and not caring how silly she sounded. How rude it was that this boy found her affection so trivial!

"Sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" He responded coldly, not making an effort to truely make her believe he was taking back his words. She was about to retort when a group of older guys called out to them. Ryoma lingered to gaze at her with a bemused look before taking off with the guys to their luch table.

"See ya!" He called over his shoulder to Kissa, who was fuming at his rude nature. She settled back into her seat and continued to complain in her head until she realized that lividly cold feeling sprouting roots in her stomach. She was lonely. She turned to call him back, but immediatly surpressed it.

* * *

Looking at her poorly drawn creations on her napkin for reference, she taped thumb tacks in Karins' shoes before gym. She knew that this wouldn't help her in the least with splitting the two up, and she was pondering her odd cruelty when it hit her. A master plan that could not be problematic. She allowed herself to evilly laugh as she replaced the thumb tacks with a note. She snuck silently into the boys lockeroom and left a similar variation of the note, the only difference being the times. 

Kissa was gittery all through gym, knowing that her perfect plan would be started shortly after school. She drifted away into her fantasies more than usuall and she was whacked in the face with a ball a few times for it. Once the bell had rung, she nearly jumped out of shear joy and anticipation. Little did she know there was a boy watching her all along.

She waited in the middle of a stepping stone path that was on the way towards the gardens. Kissa's foot tapped impatiently, her eyes scowering the path for any sign of her prince. Kazune stepped exuberantly towards her, his pace becoming slower as he realized who it was. Kissa blushed and pretended to look at the blooming flowers, breathing in the scent. Kazune sighed in impatience and flicked his watch up to check the time.

"Just like that woman to be late." He glowered, also tapping his foot in anxiety. Kissa wandered aimlessly near him, still ogleing at the plants for cover. As soon as Karin was in view, she put on her show.

"No Kazune! It can't be this way! You have Karin." Kissa cried, acting out her plan. Kazune's face was plastered with shock, and it looked good with the scene. "But I will give you one last kiss." she closed the gap between them fast before he could respond. He pushed Kissa away furiously, glaring at her before running after a probably devastated Karin. She smiled smugly, trying to feel like she should; victorioius. But she didn't. She felt like I had just ate a lead pipe. Kissa laid down on a bench, lifting her hands to cover her eyes. In order to fit entirely on the bench, she rested her feet on the end of it, forgetting about the rules of wearing a skirt.

"Hey." A familiar appealing voice growled, makeing Kissa unleash a moan.

"What are you doing here?" She moaned more than asked.

"I'm here for the view." He replied, standing over her and admiring the view up her skirt. She hadn't looked up to catch him in the act, and so she remained ignorant.

"Can you come back another day? I'm kinda searching my soul here!" She barked, finally looking up at his piercing green eyes.

"I'm afraid it won't be the same if I come back tommorow..." He trailed off, his voice dancing through the air. Kissa finally noticed his eyes were glued to her sparkily blue panties. She squealed and sat upright, pressing her skirt down firmly to her thighs.

"Go away you icky perv!" She shrieked, turning a brilliant shade of scarlett. He laughed jovially at her anger while taking in how cute she was.

"Nice show you put on girlie. Didn't know you had it in you." Ryoma chuckled lightly, flopping down onto the bench next to her. She tensed at the mention of her 'show'.

"You saw that?" She meekly replied. He laid his head on the back of the bench. She admired his glossy black hair, feeling her heart thump a little harder at the thought of running her hands through it. She shook her head once more, reminding herself that she was miserable.

"If I hadn't of seen it I would have heard it. You've got a voice." He teased, thumping her arm with his hand. Kissa felt like she was about to throw up the lead pipe she felt she had eaten. She slumped farther back onto the bench.

"He's definatly going to hate me now. That was a really stupid plan." Kissa sobbed, laying her head back onto the bench also. Ryoma looked at her short brown hair blowing over her skin. He was slightly distracted by that image. He smiled crookedly at her, making her notice his good looks.

"Can't agree with you more." He breathed, seeming to obsorb the sun. She let out a small bitter laugh. He whiped her tears absently as she went on thinking.

"Is there any way he doesn't hate me?" Kissa asked hopefully, wondering if there was still a chance.

"Nope." Ryoma confirmed, recieving a small shove from her. Her heart sunk down to her feet. His hand brushed hers carefully, as a gesture of support. She nodded gratefully at him, flashing a short lived smile. She laid her head back down and covered her eyes with her palms.

"What can I do now?" She wondered, finally accepting that anything that would be between her and Kazune was a hundred foot pole. Her arms flopped back to her sides as she looked desperatly at him, pleading for answers in her dark eyes. Ryoma, giving into temptation, cupped her face in his hands.

"Why don't you go out with me?" He asked, his pleasent scent wafting in the small distance between them. Her heart soared with pleasure at the question. But wasn't it the wrong guy? Kissa placed her hands over his warm, inviting ones. Her eyes closed for a moment. Ryoma watched her intently, barely keeping back from her. She thought of the many ways in which her heart had been brocken. And of the many ways this boy had come up and fixed it. She smiled faintly, opening one eye.

"I need to think about it."

"Okay." He looked disheartened as he released her. She waved back at him on the bench as she walked away, considering the endless possiblities now that this whole new door was open for her.

Instead of resenting the day she made Kazune hate her, Kissa relished it. She was finally looking forward to tommorow rather than wallowing in saddness that Kazune would never notice her.

This could be _exactly_ what she was looking for.

* * *

YAY. I'm glad that worked out well. I was sad that she split up Kazune and Karin though, even if it was just for this chapter. -- 


	26. Something Important

Hola! I'm going to be in upstate New York soon so I'm going to try to update before that happens. Thank you for reading! I appreciate your review Xinna,

_**GIANT MUFFIN PARTY HERE(!!),**_

I hope more of you review next time!

* * *

I walked home slowly, trying to be casual. The cameras waiting for me at home were not something I was looking forward to. The trees bristled in excitement as I walked by them, pleading to hear my voice. I tuned them out and kept my jaw clenched so I wouldn't talk out loud. I came out of my wonderings with a staart when I realized a trickle of sweat was dripping down my face. Summer vacation was growing near, and that ment finals. I mummbled unintelligable things as I picked up my pace towards home, thinking I could just study all day. That would be easy to act out for my silent audience. I also needed to check up on Fai, the budding flower in my room. 

Once my house came in to view I couldn't help but slow my pace a little. It was too much to walk into this trap knowingly. I was hesitant. When the time came to go inside I took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Talia? I'm home!" I yelled, slipping off my shoes and dumping my bags on the floor. I bounced up the stairs to my room, greeting Fai silently and trying to train my eyes to look away from the cameras. All of my effort seemed to be in vain though, for as soon as I was able to look out of the corner of my eyes towards the corner, the camera was not there. I took a sharp breath in, wondering if it was too good to be true, when I heard the macanical neck moving to watch me as I watered Fai. I winced a little at the sound, quickly covering it up as I turned back towards the camera. I kneeled down to get my books out to cram in some study time before finals.

I kept thinking of how I would get revenge. It depended most on the fact that people without rings can't see us after we transform. I would need to sneek into that room in the basement without having a giant tree spring out of the floor. I decided on waiting to tell kazune first. Then I realized I had been reading the same sentence over and over again in my text book. I huffed in frustration and really got to reading when I found that everything was easily picked up. I understood everything in the book, so I moved on to the next one. My ring was flashing flamboyantly, boasting.

I knew everything in that book also, and the pattern was repeated until I had no other books to study. I was pleasently surprised that I didn't have any need to study. WOOT!

I packed up my backpack again and changed into a tange top and shorts. The heat wouldn't take me for surprise again. I was about to leave the room to go watch T.V. when Fai started shouting something at me.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit annoyed. Fai yelled a little too much for his own good.

"There's a boy with wings outside your window!" He sang in excitment. My heart fluttered in anticipation, which made me make a face. I had missed Micchi, which shouldn't have been the case since I had seen him just five hours ago. I opened the windows as quickly and quietly as I could, backing up so he could fly in. His wings were huge yet they had a certain elegance as he glided into the room. He nudged Fai's pot a litte, making him teater on the counter. I lunged for the pot, barely keeping it on the table. I turned to Micchi, my heart pounding furiously. I blushed slightly, aware that my heart was beating so loud he could probably here it.

"What were you thinking!?" I whispered feverently, shoving my finger in his face. He backpeddled onto my mattress, his wings shrinking back into his back.

"I was thinking of how I wanted to see you." He stated plainly with a huge grin. He held his arms out like he was planning to embrace me, but I danced away from him.

"What if your transformation turned out badly?" I sputtered, taken aback by his answer. He had missed me too... I felt my anger dissappearing, and I was hanging on to the shreads.

"Then you would be there to take care of me." He answered again just as clearly and simply as before. His wolfish grin never faltered. I felt my anger melting.

"What if I didn't feel like it." I teased, putting on a poker face. His grin faltered for about two seconds before he saw through my act. He put his arms around me waist and kissed my neck. I felt a small moan escape me and I knew all anger was gone.

"You're supposed to be resting." I huffed, defeated. I pushed him back onto my mattress and buried him in blankets. He protested, kicking and thrashing his arms about. I leaped and fell ontop of him, knocking the breath out of him for a moment. I held him down carefully, letting him reclaim his breath. Our faces were inches apart, and I watched with a smile as his cheeks flushed. My lips brushed his forehead for the breifest moment, feeling his hot temperature on my skin. "You can rest here, with me."

He looked happy enough for me to continue on with my charity.

"Do you want some soup?" I questioned, sitting up slightly. He nodded. "Stay right here and I'll make you some."

I was stirring the pot slowly counterclockwise when Talia walked in. I was careful to make a big helping of it so that I could get away with this odd behavior.

"What are you making?" She asked, looking over my shoulder. I quivered against my will, hoping she didn't notice.

"Soup."

"Do you have a cold?" She wondered, reaching to touch my head. I pretended to cough violently to cover up the way I jerked away from her hand.

"Yes." I replied, my voice hourse from fake coughing. "There's enough soup here for you too."

"Oh goodie! I don't need to cook then! You have no idea what a relief this is." She sighed happily, looking at the simmering soup ravenously. It started to bubble promisingly, so I spooned some out into a bowl for her. She took it gratefully, licking her chops with a feline quality and settling down at the table. I grabbed two bowls of the soup, slipping one spoon into my pocket and another in the bowl.

"Why don't you sit down and eat Jilly?" Talia asked kindly, patting the chair next to her at the table. Her smile was like a whole new glittering planet. Inside I cringed at the thought, but outside I worked my magic.

"All I want to do is crash near my humidifier." I said nasily. She looked quizzically at the two bowls. "There's also a stray cat who isn't looking too good, and I want to leave this at my window for her."

Talia nodded, her mouth full of my food. I waddled as quickly as I could with my two bowls. I swung my door open with some trouble, setting the bowls down delicately on the matteress. Micchi rolled over carefully to watch as I climbed under the covers with him. I handed him his bowl of soup and his spoon once I was settled. I watched him with an uneasy feeling in my stomach as he chewed his first bite. He swallowed thoughtfully, keeping me on the edge of my seat.

"Do you like it?" I stammered nervously. I shouldn't have asked him, I thought, as my mind strayed back towards earlier today when he insulted my tacos. He looked at me warmly, making it feel as if I had a hot liquid being spilled down my spine.

"It's delicious, luv." He complimented, making me blush and slurp down some of my soup in a rush. I heard his rasping laugh over the sound on my noisey slurps and I felt a tinge of worry.

"Does it take alot to control your transformations?" I inquired, putting my empty soup bowl on the ground. He hardened slightly at this unwanted question and stalled by slowly placing his bowl next to mine. I curled up next to him, the warmth in my stomach making me drowsy. He laid down too, putting his arms around me.

"Yes, it does. The first time it really hurt. Then a while after you left Kazune called me down to the training room to practice. It only hurts a little now when I transform. He was impressed; I grasped transforming easily." He mummbled, his whisper husky and hot. I loved listening to his lowered voice, it was soft and gentle. My eye lids drooped slightly. I could hear his excitment and pride. I let my hands rest on his chest.

"I'm glad you've got your power now Micchi." I lied, closeing my eyes so that he couldn't tell I was lieing. It was different when I was the one in danger. Now it was both of us, and I was more frightened than ever. I felt him stroke my jawline and down my neck, making me shiver with pleasure.

"You're lieing." He proclaimed, making my eyes open guiltily. He was smirking. That made my guilt dissappear immediatly.

"I'm even more terrorfied now that you're in danger too." I confessed, looking into his dazzeling eyes and feeling myself fall deeper in love. He beamed at me with more caring than I'd ever seen. His lips crushed mine urgently, his arms pulling me harder against him. I felt my mouth move together with his in passionatly. I knew for a moment that I should be shuning a relationship that was getting this serious at our age, but I couldn't find any other emotion other than pleasure as we moved together. I was just wondering whether or not I would let his hands finally find their way up my shirt when he pulled back, his heart beating rapidly against my own.

"Now you know a fraction of what I felt. The only difference is that you can protect me. I couldn't protect you before." I looked at him straight in the eye, and he met my gaze. That must have been so difficult for him, I thought. He rolled over so that I was on top of him and I gently showered kisses on his hot skin, our heart beats begining to slow. We had begun to kiss again when I heard a soft cough from the window ledge. I looked up with a start, wondering if it was my Godmother, who had been watching us from teh cameras all along, to kick Micchi out. I was relieved to see Shi-chan perched nexted to Fai.

"What is it Shi-chan?" I asked, worried by her troubled expression.

"Kazune wants you at the house riiiiiiiight away. It's about the riiiiiiiiings!" She slurred hurridly, hardly containing the volume of her urgent voice. I shared a look of surprise with Micchi before we both got up quickly. He leaped out of the window frame and shimmied down the gutter. I wrote a note for my Godmother to find on my pillow, and then I quickly followed his lead. We sprinted up the path to Kazunes, panting once we reached the doorstep. We rammed through the door, following the squealing Shi-chan through the house. We finally made it into the library, Kazune and Karin were sitting in a daze together on a table. Micchi and I leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"What is it?" I gasped, strong enough to stand up straight. Kazune turned his gaze from Karin to me, and finally he opened his mouth.

"My ring is gone."

"Where did it go?" I inquired further, confused as to why he wasn't paceing like a mad-man all over the room. He took a long moment to answer.

"It was on my hand, and then there was a blinding white light, and it was gone." He recalled, looking like he was telling us a story of what it was like to nearly die.

"What were you doing when this happened?" I pressed on, feeling like we were getting close to something.

"I was telling Karin that Himeka is our child."

I tried to wrap my mind around that. How was confessing something like that going to make his ring dissapear? There was something important missing. I sighed, figureing that Kazune would be able to tell us more when he wasn't so dazed.

"Do you feel okay, Kazune?" Karin asked, beating me to the punch. She held his arm tightly to stabalize him.

"I feel different. Like a euphoria is taking over. I can't describe it but... I feel... _good_." He breathed airily, staring off into space agian. Karin exchanged looks of worry with Micchi over my shoulder. I understood what Kazune was saying, because there was something new about him. He looked healthier, and happier. The bags that were always under his brilliant blue eyes were gone, and it was like he was glowing. Karin walked him past Micchi and I, Micchi grabbing onto him to help out. I stood there, waiting for the answers to hit me over the head.

Something completely different washed over me. It was jealousy; more piercing and painful than I had ever experienced. I swayed to the side and braced myself for more, when it began to grow I became scared. I clumsily made my way up to Kazune's room. I bumped into the walls, getting bruises as I went. As soon as I heard Micchi and Karin talking, I felt alot better. The pain oozed out of me, leaving me with only the shadow of what it was like. They looked at my troubled person quizzically, and I looked from face to face until my eyes settled on the sleeping Kazune, my jealousy roaring in me again like a savage beast.

"Do you feel the jealousy too? Like he has something you would... die for?" I questioned them, my eyes to afraid to wander from his face. Would they think I was crazy?

"Yes, well, almost." Micchi replied, scratching the back of his head. "It's like he has something I _need_ to survive."

"Yea, I feel it too. It's not so bad now that you're both here with me." Karin said, poking her face in wonderment. "I learned to tolerate it a little though. I contained it so he wouldn't see the pain he was causing me." She stroked his face, and he unconciously pressed closer to her warmth. She smiled slightly, sitting down next to him.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Micchi asked, troubled that he'd leave her with pain. Karin shook her head.

"I want to get used to this pain, if it means being alone with him." Her eyes never left his face, and we couldn't argue with her sincerity.

"Call us if you need us." I offered, patting her softly on the back. She nodded in reconition. Micchi and I left quickly, the pain subsiding once we were out of the gates. We walked in silence, hand in hand. The neighbors favoring looks towards our good-looking couple were ignored.

Micchi coughed upon reaching the outside of my house. I looked up at him, wondering if he felt horrible about being watched like I did. He took a step forward towards the gate, but I held him back. I kissed him quickly, STARING at him meaningfully.

"Stay." I ordered, hopping the fence and shimmying up the gutter. He hid himself from the view of the house and I stepped lightly through my window into my room. I let out the breath I had been holding in. Then I checked to see if my note had been noticed by Talia, and it hadn't, so I ripped it up and hurried down the stairs.

"Talia?" I began, seeing that she hadn't finished her meal yet; she had added on a loaf of bread and a bowl of ice cream. I wondered how she still looked good.

"Yes?" She looked up from her lunch in wonderment.

"Can I go take care of Micchi? He's sick." I pleaded, watching her think it over. She smiled warmly and made a gesture of sure, and her mouth wass abruptly filled with food again. I thanked her and told her I'd be home at ten.

"Take your time, sweetie. No need to rush. Stay out as long as you like tonight."

I rolled that statement over in my head for a while as I hurried out the door to greet Micchi. Was Kiki that bad at acting as a guardian? Or did she want the time alone to do government things?

Micchi was looking down at an invisible clock on his wrist when I came around the bend towards his apartment.

"Five minuets ten seconds." He recited to me, making me laugh. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, smashing myself against him.

"You have me all night now..." I whispered in his ear seductivly, likeing the look of his blush up close. "Was it worth the wait?"

"You have no idea..." He replied, his hands intertwining in my hair. I giggled at his flushed skin and I ran forward, sticking out my tongue. He smiled faintly.

"You are such a tease." He called after me, eating the gigantic amout of dust I was leaving behind. i bit my lip to surpress a smile and I looked over my shoulder to answer.

"Only for you baby!"


	27. Realization, We May Not Live

lalala...

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING

_TEARS_- I MISSED YOU

_KAMI-HUNTER_- THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT! I'M FLATTERED.

_MOOSE-CHAN_- I'M THANKFUL FOR YOU'RE CONTINUED INTEREST. YAY!

_KK-FOREVER_- I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS GOING! IT WAS SO HARD TO DESIDE HOW THEY ALL WOULD GET TOGETHER AND STILL BE IN CHARACTER. sighs HA.

_**BIG MUFFIN PARTEYYY... WHOO.**_

* * *

I fell back onto his mattress, my laugh echoing off the walls and drowning the sound of my heart slamming against my ribcage. I had run up the stairs, waving to Micchi's tough looking, yet all of them smiling, neighbors as he chased me to his room. He fell next to me, laughing as well, making my chest swell with emotion. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest, listening to him breath. Then I remembered why I was there. 

"Get under the covers Micchi! You need to rest!" I commanded, getting off of him and yanking the covers over him. He watched me with an amused smile, obligeing as I threw things around in a flustered state. Then I finally came out of my freaked out state and went under the covers also. I sighed as I remembered how I made him run up all those stairs to get here. "I'm sorry I made you run up the stairs Micchi."

"It's alright, luv." He purred, his hand slithering up and down my back. I melted into the feeling, drowsyness filling my head.

"You're neighbors looked very happy to see you with me." I said, remembering all of the smiles. Micchi chuckled, his laugh like a soft rumble in the back of his throat.

"You noticed that? They are very friendly towards me; maybe it's because I live alone." He wondered outloud, making me squeeze him tighter. There it was again. Alone. I hate being alone... now more than ever. We lay there in silence for a while, listening to the winds shift outside his window. Our breathing slowed, becomeing heavier with the promise of sleep. His grip on me loosened, and soon his eyes were closed. I giggled at his cuteness, snuggleing closer into his warmth until I also fell asleep.

* * *

_I was in my house, walking past many floating black boxes. They watched as I went, and I felt their stares. It made my muscles ripple with my nervousness. I entered the basment, peering through the darkness for the secret door. I saw the outline and rushed toward it; careless. __Kiki leaped out at me like a tiger, on all fours, crouching and snarling like she would lash out any second. I felt myself burst into light, and then I was knocked to the ground. She held a gun to my head, her mouth forming words that I couldn't hear. All I heard was screaming... but it was not my own. I twisted eyes away from my Godmother's venomous face and saw my friends, shrieking and running towards me. I tried to tell them to back off, but I still couldn't speak. Kiki turned on them, clawing on Karin first. Her fingers ripped at her flesh, splattering the blood on the white walls. Karin let out a howl of pain, the echos of it rebounding off the walls and chipping away at pieces of my heart. Kazune rushed to her, trying to salvage his love, but Kiki slammed his frail body against the wall without even blinking. Himeka recoiled, looking shocked and small compared to the giant lioness in front of her. Kiki toyed with her, ripping off limb by limb, soaking in her blood. When I thought I couldn't last this torture any longer, Micchi appeared at the top of the stairs. He emanated his own light, his glorious wings unfurling. He smiled at me, looking confident and brave. My heart fluttered but all I wanted him to do was fly away from here before he was slaughtered also. Kiki growled at him, shooting him with dirty looks intending to kill. Micchi's face erupted like a volconoe into ferocious loathing. He glided down, still looking graceful even though he was so out of control, and pulled out a gleaming silver sword. They slashed at each other until it seemed neither would win and both would drown in blood. Then Kiki remembered me, and her metal claws sunk into my arms. Micchi roared in anger, his look becoming desperate with a need to save me. I shook my head towards the stairs, telling him to leave, but I felt a cold finger brush across my cheek and I gasped in pain, feeling the blood gush down my face. Micchi was set on saving me now, nothing would change his mind. I struggled to stay concious as Kiki stated her demands. _

_"If you take that sword, and put and end to your own life, she will get away free. If you don't..." She trailed off, letting her icey finger slide slightly across my throat, making a thin red cut on my flushed skin. My eyes widened. I bit my lips so I wouldn't scream and give away the pain. My eyes pleaded Micchi to just leave, to keep his life and live on. Surely he must know I could never really live with out him? He weilded his sword and set the tip touch his stomach. Kiki purred, and I kicked and squirmed, my tears blinding my view of him. I watched in disbelief as he thrust the sword up into his ribcage, a smile on his face. Kiki barked a laugh so unlike her own and bounded out of the room, leaving me to stay with my fallen angels. _

* * *

I woke up abruptly, hardly containing a scream. Micchi's body breathed slowly in and out, his face peaceful. I let out a breath I was holding in and let my sweaty palms touch him, stroking his face and down his neck. I followed the silloette of his arm, and I held his slack hand. My body was quivering with shock, my thoughts blocked. It was so relieveing to feel his skin still held heat, and that his blood was not leaking out of him like a fountain. I squished myself into the small(ish) spacce between his arms, so elated to find life in him that I forgot that he would wake. I noticed then he was growing into a man, his wide shoulders and deepening voice proving my thoughts. He struggled to pull back, fully awake now, and he looked at me. 

"What is it, luv?" He inquired, his arms covering me like a sheild. I basked in his beautiful stare before answering.

"I had a dream that Kiki ripped you to shreads..." I began, wondering if I wanted him to know more than that. I knew then I had to distance them from my mission to get into that room. They couldn't be put in her way. Micchi held me tighter, kissing my hair.

"Don't worry, she won't get us. We're going to become stronger and we'll protect Himeka as well as you." Micchi murmured, nussling into my hair.

"I'm not worried about protecting myself. I'm worried about all of you..." I proceeded, meeting his gaze. He grinned at me, letting the back of his hand slide down my cheek.

"I promise to behave." He growled huskily, his fingers playing with my hair. I couldn't do anything but smile then, my mucsles relaxing. I kissed him deeply, wanting to make sure that this was real. He blushed, keeping some restraint. I broke that down easily, pressing up against him so that I could feel his every movement. He broke apart from me almost unwillingly, and I felt a stab of hurt. I backed away too, wondering if he didn't want me anymore because I had scared him with my dream.

"Jilly, you'd regret this all in the morning. You were right; we're to young. Let's wait." Micchi said carefuly, making sure I understood he was restraining himself for me. I looked at him until his words sunk in and my vision became watery.

"But what if we don't get much older than this?" I asked, adverting my eyes onto the bedsheets, my voice hardly audible. Micchi looked pained as he went on.

"We'll live through this Jilly. We're not going to die." He insisted, reaching out to touch me.

"How do you know? The government has gone this far to get what they want, why not pick off a few kids?" I snapped, my eyes burrowing into his. He smiled and caught my hand, traceing little circles on the back. I was still tense, my eyes watching blankly as he touched me. I grabbed his hand, holding in between my own. He gulped as he watched me caress his arm, I brought it to my face, feeling his knuckles on my skin. I brought his hand to my neck, and then I watched his eyes follow and I tried to bring to to my chest. I was engulfed in sweat again, my heart beating rapidly. His eyes looked desperate as he looked from me to his hand. He regretfully pulled back, his face stony and cold.

"Don't, Jilly." He commanded, and I felt another ripping sensation of pain. I looked up at him with teary eyes, the strap of my tange top falling down my shoulder blade.

"Please, Michiru? I want to have all of me before I..." I watched as his rock hard expression crumbled. He pushed me back onto the mattress, kissing the tears off my face. He looked like he was thinking hard on what to do when he sighed. He slide my strap back up my arm before rolling over. I let out a quite sob, curling into a small ball facing the other way. He was still and silent on the other side. I watched the clock as half an hour passed and I was sure he was asleep. I stared distantly at it, not taking in that it was four fourty five in the morning. I kept holding in the tears, letting them freeze to my insides and keep me awake.

"Can we talk?" He inquired, still not moving.

"Okay." I whimpered, trying to keep the tears out of my voice. The mattress moved and I felt his hand pull me closer and into his chest. I didn't try to turn around, to make any quick moves. He seemed grateful as he hugged me there. I felt my frozen tears melting.

"Any idea what could've happened with Kazune's ring?" He asked, catching me off guard. I had forgotton about the stone cold jealousy waiting to pierce me with pain. I winced at the thought of it, and Micchi gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"No..." I confessed, letting my hands trace patterns on his arms. "I feel like there's something missing to this. Some information between the lines."

"Really?"

"Yea... I wonder what would have started the whole vanishing act anyway." I felt his face press against my hair in thought, and I stayed still so I wouldn't force him back into the other side of the mattress again. He was just talking to Karin. What was odd about that?

And then it hit me.

P.A.N.I.C.

The plan to put nanopower in children.

**P.**lant

**A.**lot _(of)_

**N.**anopower

**I.**n

**C.**lones

"P.A.N.I.C." I yelped, wriggleing out of Micchi's grasp before sitting up and saying it again. "P.A.N.I.C!"

"What about it?" He inquired, propping up his head with his hand.

"It's the program that made us. Well, Kazune, Karin and I." I explained, trying to lower my voice so it wouldn't get throught the paper thin walls. "It was disigned to make a new type of human race which would be closer to godly power. They cloned only the cream of the crop; which happened to be Dr. Kujyou and Kiki. Karin was an unexpected add-on to the program. The rings were our unique power. They are what makes us closer to the gods. But those rings were extracted from us as babies. So we were always missing half of ourselves. To use a ring you must be missing something. You must be dented so it can fill the space..."

"Kazune must have done something to bridge the gap between him and his ring. But what..." I thought out loud. Then I remembered what I had told him to do.

_"Kazune, you need to tell Karin everything that you know. And how you feel about her... We're a team Kazune. And since now we are litterally putting our lives on the line, We deserve to know." (_A/N that was chapter 19)

"He trusted her!" I belted out, unable to contain my excitement. "He's whole Micchi! He's whole! This is how we fix Himeka! We fix _ourselves_!" Micchi looked at me, realization comeing on his slowly. I sighed in exasperation, the tear stains on my face bothering me. "Both Himeka's can only fuse with their rings after we are all whole."

His mouth formed an **_O_** once it hit home. He was piecing it all together as I sat in wonderment, hope filling me. If we could all become complete quickly, then we wouldn't need to worry about the government. They would pull out. We would be safe. _He_ would be safe...

"What does Kazune trusting Karin have to do with bridging the gap between him and the ring?" Micchi questioned, dumbfounded. I stroked my fingers through his hair with a sleepy smile, all the tears and excitement of the last hour getting to me. I yawned and slurred the answer, my sudden burst of hyper activity taking it's toll.

"He overcame a personality obstacle, which made him a better person, which sparked the ring like he did when he first touched it. Only differently. Instead of the way it was at the beggining, when he was dented and attracted the rings help, he seemed full and better, which made the ring want to be apart of that too." I yawned again, snuggling into him again. He froze, wondering if I would press too hard against him again. I grinned at him sleepily, my eyes half shut.

"Don't worry... i'm going to get you about that later..." I whispered, making his face get caught between a smile and a grimance.

"Goodnight, Jilly." He murmured, holding me tenderly.

I could get used to this...


	28. Whole

lalala...

So, the weekend is here. Rejoice.

Muffin party for my fabulous reviewers, who _might just be worthy enough_ to feast their eyes on this chapter... (I had a good day. Let me enjoy this XD)

Flamebunny,Moose-chan, Xinna, Tsuchikorobi (that was hard to type . ), and TwlghtDrmr! All get **_SPECIAL SPARKLING BEFUDDLEMENT_**(...?)**_MUFFINS_** because I'm just that happy.

Oh, and for those of you readers who enjoy Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, I've got a story formulating in my brain about Jacob. It's going to be rated M for sure, for rape and maybe some mild cursing... and such things. But it has potential. I also have another idea I'm speculating for Harry Potter involving the Malfoy's and Ginny weasley. I usually don't like that pairing, but it's better for the plot I guess. If anything, the Fic I'll write will be the Twilight one.

**THE POWER OF ME** COMPELS YOU TO READ ON!

Enjoy.

Or not. That's okay too.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Micchi pouring some cereal into a cheap plastic bowl. I rubbed the haze out of my eyes, stretching and yawning. Micchi noticed my slight movement and I swore I felt him smiling at me. 

"Good morning luv." He greeted pleasently, handing me a bowl and a spoon identical to his. I took it slowly, my mind still warming up for the day ahead. After chewing a few bites of the crappy cereal, I felt alarm riseing in in my chest.

"What day is it Micchi?" I asked quickly, twirling around in my place to check the clock: 8:00.

"Um, I think it's tuesday." He said casually, lifting another spoonful of cereal towards his lovely lips. Then his eyes seemed to register what I was getting at. "We have school today!" He yelped in shock, leaping off the mattress, surprising me by not spilling the left over milk from his bowl. He practically threw the bowl onto the counter, stripping off his clothes. I blushed and returned to eating my cereal. Then I got up and began rinsing the bowls in the small sink. When I finished that task, Micchi was half clothed, having trouble with the buttons on his shirt. I walked over cautiously, gaining confidence as I remebered my horendous dream. My hands pulled his away from his shirt. His tie swung from his neck. I unbuttoned all the buttons, feeling him watch me carefully.

"Do you want me Micchi?" I could feel him stiffen at the question, and he exhaled sharply, grabbing my chin and raising my face towards his.

"More than anything. But I know you would regret it." He said, his arm coiling around my back. I grabbed a a subtle amount of fabric in my hands, yanking him closer to show my conviction.

"I won't regret it. I want you too! More than anything." I assured him, my voice dripping passion as I held him close. He was looking at me desperately, in a you-are-not-helping sort of way. I smiled with hope, tipping my head in a way I knew would melt him.

"Please?" I chirped, my hands forgetting his shirt and moving towards his bare chest. I traced his muscles, feeling the warmth of his skin on mine. He watched for minuets, maybe seconds, but it felt so long before he kissed me, leading me towards the bed. I felt my heart rocket out of my chest and into outer space, swirling amoungst the stars, burning in the cold. I didn't expect him to say yes. I didn't expect to feel a tiny spark of fear ignite. Despite what he was leading me to believe as we fell onto the mattress, his hands stayed firmly on my back. My hands stayed on his chest. Maybe I wasn't as ready as I had hoped I would be.

His hands rose from my back to my face, and it seemed he was holding me between his finger tips. Then they slid down my neck, heading towards the straps of my shirt. He slipped his hand underneath the straps, pulling them down slowly, watching my face. He went on to the other side, taking his sweet time. Our breath was rapid as we waited for the other to act. The straps were down, but nothing else was happening. We laid there in silence together, looking at each others expresionless, flushed faces. He began to crack a sexy half smile, making me smile also.

"Maybe we can wait a little." I bardered, laughing as I touched my forehead against his. Sweat trickled over our bodies. The smell of what could have happened lurked in the air around us.

"Just a little though. Maybe a few years?" He said, kissing me softly.

"The way time has been flying by so quickly lately we may decide a few weeks from now." I mused, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Tell me, how silly did I look?" I questioned, flipping my curled hair and sitting up.

"Ravish me!" I screamed, striking a dramatic pose on his mattress. Micchi hesitated, taking a gulp of air before laughing.

"You didn't look silly at all. You looked... ravishable." He growled, dropping next to me. We stayed silent, thinking of what might have happend. We both started speaking at the same time.

"Jilly--"

"Micchi--"

We smiled in a weird shy way before either one of us attempted to continue. When we finally opened our mouths to answer, the phone rang. We sat, staring at each other, waiting for the answering machine.

It was Kiki. Or Talia? It didn't matter to me anymore.

I felt Micchi pull me tentively against him, but my mind was focasing on what my Godmother had to say.

"I figured you wouldn't go to school today, so I called in for you both. Have a nice day!" She chirped into the phone, sounding sweet and innocent even though what she was implying was totally the opposite of that fakely charming tone. We blushed in unison and Micchi moved to erase the message. I stayed still, thinking of what we could do for the rest of the day. Micchi STARED at the ceiling with me, listening to me breath. I felt him giving me sideways glaces, and I held back a smile. It was still nice to know he wanted me even though we weren't ready for that.

"I guess we should just go chill at Kazune's." I suggested, sitting up. My clothes were wrinkled and I had bedhead, but I figured it would do. What could I do? And if it turned out to be that embarrasing, I would leap into the nearest bushes.

"Ok." He replied, looking me over skeptically as if he knew what I was thinking. It turned out to be the most embarrasing on the stairs, with no exit at all. Micchi looked fine, dressed in clean clothes with brushes teeth, but I probably looked like I just crawled out of bed. Which I had. His neighbors noticed, and I could feel my stomach lurching. Bleh. I practically ran out of the building into the sun, blinding myself in the process and crouching in the grass behind some bushes. Micchi followed me in and crouched next to me, sharing my embarrasment.

"Want to switch clothes?" He asked kindly, if not hesitantly. Surveying my girly tang-top and short shorts, I laughed, even though I knew he would do something so rediculous for me. He chuckled along with me, making us sound like a deep bass and a harp. I grazed his cheek with my lips, trying to convey my gratefulness. I got out of the bushes and he followed, grabbing hold of my hand. I beamed at him, loveing the blush on his face.

We walked giddily, ignoreing the questioning glaces and enjoying each others touch and the sun.

* * *

Inside of the house it was quite. Q-chan and Nya-kii weren't there to greet us as we stumbled in, making ourselves at home in front of the T.V. I found a channel where music was playing, and I tried my best not to be a spaz as I jumped around dancing to it. Micchi watched me with an amused expression from the couch, and I was put-out. I marched over to him, trying to look imposing. (which was impossible after my spazztic 'dancing') 

"Get up stupid." I commanded, holding out my hands for him to take. He took them, but pulled me down so that I fell over his lap.

"Wouldn't you rather get comfortable with me?" He asked, already back to his old antics. He pouted a little, making my resolve shake.

"No." I answered bluntly, getting off the couch again and taking him with me. "I want to dance."

I jumped around and shimmied, waveing my head side to side. I punched my fists accasionally, hopeing every time I wouldn't accidentally wack him in the face. He took my hands after a while a twirled me, making me believe faintly that I obtained whip-lash. The song ended and we fell to the floor, sweat gleaming over our skin like a shiny cover. Our laughter drowned out the beginning of the next song, and my ribs felt like breaking from the strain. I clutched my stomach, smileing so hard I though my face would fall off.

"That is now our song." I gasped, rolling over to face him. He grinned and nodded, still barking out his laughter too hard to speak.

We felt the tinge of pain enter our limbs before Kazune spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?" He inquired sidely, looking dazzeling with the sunlight reflecting off his hair like a halo. Micchi seemed to notice this difference in appearance and he sat up next to me, laying his arm around my shoulder. Ignoreing Kazune's rudeness and Micchi's bodylanguage, I burst out excitedly.

"I figured out what happened to your ring!"

Kazune's face stretched into a huge hopeful smile, coming up and sitting in front of me.

"No way! What happened to it?" He questioned, his excitement changeing the atmosphere of the room. Micchi lowered his arm and eargerness returned to his face.

"It fuesed with you. Remember P.A.N.I.C? You're whole Kazune!" I shreiked, gasping his hands. His face filled with understanding. He slumped back against the couch.

"I'm whole." He proclaimed with a distant smile. "How could I not remember P.A.N.I.C? Wow... I'm whole."


	29. Invitation

Rawr! I'm mad at myself for looseing interest in this story... but I will press on ! I NEED to finish this.

Don't own.

* * *

Karin appeared, haggard and drawn, sitting next to Kazune. He looked startled by her image. Micchi and I knew what was wrong, but apparently he had no idea. 

"You were suffering the effects all day long Karin?" He asked, turning his whole body to face her in a caring gesture. She nodded meekly, looking relieved that we were there. He looked away, shame creeping around his body. "Why would you do that to yourself? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you..." She replied, looseing her determination she probably was holding close to her heart all day.

"Why...?" Kazune trailed off, meeting her eyes. Micchi and I flushed and looked away, seeing the intimacy.

"I didn't want to leave you Kazune!" Karin exclaimed, her eyes getting watery. Kazune grabbed her up fast and held her. She gasped, then she seemed to fall into place, liek that was where she was ment to be all along. If Micchi and I had not known about the side-splitting pain that would engulf her if we left, we would have bolted from teh room. But we stayed put, carefully diverting our eyes from teh private scene. After a while, Kazune let go and cleared his throat, his expression carefully pieced together so that we couldn't see his extreme agravasion with his situation or his extreme joy over what Karin had said. Karin was flushed, her eyes wide and glassy as if she was shocked that anything had happened. They were adorable.

"Karin needs some time away from me. Jilly, can you take her up to her room?" He ment it as a question, but it turned out to be a hard command. His eyes flickered to Karin, but she made no objections because she was yawning to widely to speak. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, noticing with a slight pang of guilt how she flinched in pain. I supported her gingerly up the stairs, prodding her back in encouragment to move forward. When we got to her room she floated to her mattress and desended upon it like a crashing plane. She was out in seconds, leaving me to heave her slightly acheing limbs under the covers.

It seemed to me that the boys had not been expecting me to be back so soon. I heard them talking quickly and hushed, and I stood at the bottum of the steps and listened.

"Where were you today? I've got a but-load of homework for you guys... But that's beside the point." Kazune began, a little of snap to his voice. He was upset that we couldn't have told him sooner, so Karin could have excaped the pain. I swear I felt Micchi blushing, and I felt my cheeks do the same.

"Err..."

"Oh god. Don't tell me anymore." Kazune covered his ears and walked off towards the kitchen, leaving Micchi and I embarrased and sweating. I thought it was as good a time as any to come out of hiding.

"You heard?" Micchi inquired, his blush seeping deeper into his skin. I felt a pull in my heartstrings, but I let it pass.

"I heard enough. Wow, he must think I'm a slut." I mumbled sullenly, my hand brushing his as I walked past him. I felt my heart beat a litle faster, then when the contact was lost it slowed. It was scary how my feelings had compelled me to just jump all over him. It was also scary how he wouldn't mind if I did.

"Being alone with him for one moment... It was antagonizing. I knew you were close when the pain became lighter." He reflected, making me jump. I had forgotton that Micchi would succumb to the pain as soon as Karin and I left. I lept up from where I had just sat and hugged him, repeatedly saying sorry. He patted my head like I was a child, and I swatted it off indignantly. He ignored the gesture and instead put his hand on my hip.

"I forgive you, luv, Karin needed you more." He comforted me like it was second nature to him now. I was about to coment on it when the doorbell rang. Kazune was busying himself in the kitchen, so I was moving towards the door. With a start, I looked at the scene and was surprised to find Himeka standing there in her pajamas, standing stock still and looking out of the door with a shocked expression. My eyes followed her gaze and I felt my body boil. Rizu stood there, her eyes bulging with hate as i'm sure mine were also. As soon as our eyes met they lingered on the other, faceing off. She trained her gaze on Himeka, intent on her purpose. I rushed to her side and grabbed her arm, just in case Rizu tried anything funny. She gave me a reproachful glace, then began to speak.

"Here. It's not a trap... we need to discus things." She shoved a manilla envelope into Himeka's hands, turned and left. I loosened my grip on her arm, becomeing aware that I had been hurting her as she rubbed the place my hand had been clutching at.

"Sorry." I offered meekly, eyeing her face. She smiled easily, leading one to believe that she was feeling better from her bout of sickness. "The envelope..."

"Oh." She replied simply, looking at the wrinkled, expensive looking card in her pale fingers. I whistled loudly, and called everyone to the family room. Himeka carried the envelope and walked behind me as we went into the room.

"That was Rizu." I told Micchi, reading the question on his face. His expression hardened, and I brushed his hand with my fingers so he could relax. "It's ok, she just handed us a paper."

"Did you check it over for bugs or explosives?" Kazune exclaimed, barging in and hastily snatching the card from Himeka. She recoiled and sat on the sofa. Micchi sat also, resting his head on one hand. I stayed standing.

"Do you really think they would use explosives?" I inquired, my fists clenched. Kazune sighed, exasperated and defeated.

"I don't know anymore. It's a totally new situation now." He rummaged through the envelope, comeing out with the paper. He read it silently to himself, his brow furrowing together. I nipped it out of his hands and ignored his athoritive, "Hey!"

I read aloud so everyone could hear. This is all of our buisness.

_"Dear Kujyou's and friends,_

_We would like to invite you to a party being held at our residence, tommorow, six o' clock. It is not a private party; we have staged it as a before-finals shin-dig. It is to be a peaceful gathering, so as not to hurt the other party-goers. Please consider attending, for we need to share information._

_Passive for now,_

_Karasumas"_

When I finished, I noticed Kazune was deep in thought. Micchi was hunched over his knees, his head laying on his clasped hands. Himeka stayed still, watching Kazune with the air of a mother.

"I don't think we should go." Kazune spoke ubruptly, sliceing the silence to ribbons. "It could be a trap."

"It could be just a party!" Micchi replied jokeingly, probably tired of the serious mood. No one laughed. Thoughtful silence ensued. Himeka stirred, attracting the yes to her. She was holding her hand erect, a determined expression on her usually placid face.

"Yes?" Kazune asked, eyeing her raised hand until it went down.

"I think we should all go. I want to go the the party and hear what they have to say." This sent us into a beffudeld silence. To go, or not to go?

"Himeka, it's too--"

"I want to go." She inerrupted, standing up to face Kazune's oppositions. "If I can't fight to save myself, I'm going to do whatever else I can. And if that means going to sit down and talk with the other team, then i'm going to do it!"

I put my hand on Himeka's shoulder, steadying her. Kazune looked ready to retort, but thought better of it and turned to face the window. I sat down with Himeka, who was quivering slightly out of emotion. She wasn't going to budge on this. Kazune finally turned back, his face tightened but not flawed with hard thoughts.

"We'll go, but be on your guard." Himeka released the tension in her muscles. "We need to share our information anyway."

"What information?" She asked, perking back up already.

"I became whole, Himeka, and you became stronger, so... I think to fix you, we need to fix ourselves." Kazune ended lamely, but the confusion on Himeka's face passed quickly, and she nodded like she understood.

"Anyone hungry?" She inquired, sitting up and smileing brightly. My mind was brought back to the dinner with Raymond, and I wondered if Himeka missed him. Someone's stomach grumbled as an answer, and Kazune left again to go to the library.

"I'm glad Himekas feeling better." I said brightly, sliding closer to Micchi on the couch. He didn't reply. "Hey!" I prodded his knee and leaned forward to look in his eyes, which were glued to the table in front of him.

"I'm worried about this party," He replied pointedly. I sat back thoughtfully, placeing my hands behind my head. "and I'm also worried about Kazune. It's not like him to not anticipate what the enemy can do. He usually can decipher that."

I wondered if that was really true, or if Micchi's mind was thinking of another beloved Kujyou. I stayed silent.

"I think it would be a good idea to tell them the secret to getting Himeka better. Then we won't need to fight." I reasoned, watching him out of the corners of my eyes.

"Don't you remember what they tried to do to you in the forest when they said they just wanted to talk?" Micchi snapped, getting angered. I remebered what he was talking about, and I blocked a picture of Rizu's untamed hate from floating into my mind.

"Yes, but that was more... personal." I kept calm, but took my hands out from behind my head.

"This is just as personal! Now there's even more bad blood between the sides because of Kazune's effects on people and the defeat they suffered from before. It's also all the more real now that both Himeka's lives are at stake because the government has moved in." Micchi ranted, and I shushed him with my finger pressed gently on his lips. His eyes met mine in a constrained, nervous way.

"We'll protect each other, Micchi. Himeka wants to do this, and Kazune's agreed. We'll go along with it, share information, and fight if we have to. Sure, there's danger, but it doesn't help if you freak out." I felt his arms pull me closer, now I was kneeling and his forehead was pressed to my collar-bone.

"What if you get hurt?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. My hands, which had been resting on top of his head, slipped under his jaw and lifted his face to mine. I kissed him sweetly, trying to conceal the smiel from appearing on my face. So that was what really was bothering him!

"I can protect myself, and if I can't, I have you and Karin there for me." I assured him, moving my fingers through his shoulder-length hair. He looked at me like a heart-broken puppy.

"What if I can't protect you?" He inquired, looking to me for something to comfort him, some logical thing I could say. I was at a loss; what if he couldn't? There was only one thing I could come up with, and it didn't make much sense. His eyes left mine, and felt guilty as I watched his eyes pool with helpless, frustrated tears. "Jilly..." I couldn't take it.

"I have faith in you." I told him simply. I watched, unsure, for his response. He considered what I said and pulled me into his lap.

"That's not the best answer." He snorted, laughter bubling through his like an unexepected but welcomed guest.  
I felt heat conjur color in my face.

"I have a feeling you can do it!" I stammered, my own feelings sounding weak and naive to my ears. I blushed deeper.

"You're cute." He said, closeing in on me. Himeka made a noise with her thraot and I fell off him lap onto the floor.

"Um, sandwich?" She asked, choking down laughter. Micchi chortled openly, offering me his hand. I rubbed my acheing bum furtively, following the laughing duo as they santured into the kitchen.


	30. A Party or a Trap?

Thanks to all who reviewed to the last to chapters...

**_FIRST OFF WOULD BE XINNA, BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING AND SHE REVIEWED WAY BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE._**

_**SECOND IS ALL MY OTHER LOVELY REVIEWERS, FLAMEBUNNY, AND KK FOREVER!** **woooot.**_

* * *

I stared at the clothes splayed across my mattress.What do you where to a party with your enemies? 

The day had passed quickly and now it was only an hour and a half before the 'party' of sorts. Should I wear something casual? Something suggesting I don't care? Or is it formal? I yanked at my hair furiously, wishing they had been more specific in their letter. My silent audience watched this all, mocking me and bringing my frustration and anger to it's peak. Then I heard the bell ring. Talia's high-pitched greetings stung my ears and her laughter burned in my stomach. I waited for her to call my name, because I was almost positive that it was Karin and Himeka, who had promised to help me find clothing. She did, as expected, and I stuck my head out of the door and replied.

"What?"

"Karin and Himeka are here!"

"Send them up!"

So I separated the two extremes from each other, one outfit a pair of jeans, a sloppy T-shirt, and worn down tennies; the other a black v-neck dress with some small heels. Karin and Himeka walked in and one outfit was automatically uliminated.

Karin had a dark green dress that wafted gently about her knees, her hair in a bun with one strand falling over her shoulder in an elegant detail. Himeka looked just as lovely, her hair in perfectly straight pig-tails, her dress a baby blue that fell a little below her knee. They hadn't looked at the choices I had laid on my bed, so I hastily sat on the sloppy array and tried to look casual.

"You look delightful!" I exclaimed, impersonating Micchi perfectly and making them laugh.

"Kazune thought I looked 'satisfactory.'" Karin pouted, making Himeka and I laugh.

"Let me guess, then he blushed and walked away?" I concluded, watching her face become rosey.

"Yup!" She stated with obvious affection, giggleing back something we all knew she wanted to say.

"So, your outfit!" Himeka cut-in, slapping he hands together and clasping them under her chin. I lifted the black dress off the mattress, feeling them scrutionize it.

"Try it on." Karin commanded, pussing me into the batheromm that was connected to my room. I obeyed the command obediantly, shaking out my long curly hair for added affect. I walked out of the bathroom, expecting more critizism, only to be shocked as they squealed happily and sat me down in front of my mirror.

"Okay, I think red lipstick would be good for this." Himeka brought some out of her magical handbag. I let her do her magic, wondering if red lipstick was really the best move for someone as pale as I was.

"Some mascara wouldn't do any harm..."

"Let's add a little eyeliner there..."

"Not to much!"

"Don't move!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

After a while of these comments, the girls stood back and admired there work. (A.K.A. my face.) I was afraid to look in their eyes, for fear I would see dissappointment. But when I finally skimmed their faces for emotion, all there was was pride, love, and a bit of envy. I turned to face the mirror, a picture of a monster in my head, and gasped.

There was a woman I had never seen before in that glass reflection. She screamed sex appeal and class, elegance and beauty. She was looking shocked right now, her lips parted into a stunned 'O'. Then, as she realized who she was, her eyes filled with bitter resentment and regret.

How do you face a reflection so beautiful if in your heart you're always expecting to see a monster?

I turned away from the terrorfying beauty and looked back at my best friends.

"Do you like it?" Karin inquired nervously, beaming. It was their turn to be antsy.

"I love it." I hated it.

"Whooo!" Himeka clapped, bouncing a little. We heard tapping on the window. Another tap. An aggravated mummbling of words.

"We're going to be late if you stupid women don't get your delicate behinds down here!" Kazune bellowed, making us all wince. I strapped my feet in the high heels and strode towards the front door. Karin and Himeka followed, staying close behind.

"I'll be back around nine!" I yelled to the house, knowing Talia would catch it.

"About time!" Kazune spat, his arms folded across his chest. Karin moved towards him.

"I know you want this night to go well, so I'm not going to punch you in the face." Karin's voice dripped with hostile restraint, and Kazune's yelling fell into whispers. Karin took his arm in hers, making his expression soften. "Let's try to have a little fun."

"After we discuss our strategy. Where's Michiru!?" he asked, making me ask too. Where was my date?

"Sorry I'm late!" Came the reply, huffing and puffing as he ran to the gate where we were all standing.

"Speak of the devil." Kazune murmed loud enough for me to hear him. I gave him a half-smile, making his lips curl as well. "We need to discuss our game plan for tonight."

"Shoudln't we start walking?" I surprised myself with this new voice that was icey calm with underlieing urgency. Kazune nodded. Kazune walked with Karin on his arm, Himeka chatting amiably with her about some situatino in school. Micchi fell into step next to me, letting his hand slide around my waist. I felt his breath fall down to me, hot and heavy. His heart was like a savage drum beat.

"Are you still feeling sick?" I asked him, my hand clasping his on my waist. He looked at me curiously, his face still red from his run.

"No, luv, why do you ask?" His eyes, sparkling, forbidden splashes of color were looking at me. I felt myself spill over with embarrasment. I see those eyes all the time, they shouldn't affect me so. I felt a blank in my mind as I stuggled to remeber what I had had to say before I had looked into those eyes.

"You haven't caught your breath yet." I stammered, looking away from his face. I felt his lips brush against my hair.

"How can I when you look like that?" He murmered in my ear, kissing my cheek playfully. I blushed scarlet. He shouldn't be able to make me feel this way. I was beginging to realize how much my stregthening feelings scared me. I could tell he was scared also in the way he looked at me and touched me like I was made of something frailer than glass, but more powerful than a tank.

As soon as we were far enough away Kazune had begun again.

"So, our plan tonight is to stabalize a truce, for we don't need to fight anymore, and share information. I've got a few questions myself. Like, 'how can Rizu and Yuki use the rings power if they still have parents? Does anyone else have a question?"

Himeka raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kazune asked kindly, encouraging her to go on.

"Has the other Himeka fell ill after Kazune became whole?" Her question reminded us of the pain gnawing in the bottom of out stomachs, waiting for us to be alon with Kazune.

"That's a good one. Karin?"

"Will Mr. Glasses Man be able to become whole since we destroyed his ring?"

The silence that came after was plagued with disturbed thought. What if he couldn't? What would happen then?

"I hope so..." Kazune murmmered, silencing the questions. I cuddled closer to Micchi, cold creeping up my spine. We arrived at the party, a little late. Many kids were on the front lawn, chatting and drinking some punch. We pushed our way into the house, the music throbbing through the walls and our muscles, making us twitch and want to move. When Himeka tried to seperate from our little group, her eyes filled with light, Kazune held her elbow. I looked over and saw Raymond, huddled in the corner with some punch, listening to someone talk.

"Later." He stated simply, keeping his face expressionless as the girls looked at Karin and him with expressions of jealousy and anger. For the first time that night, I looked at Kazune as another male instead of one of my best friends. He was wearing the chain that encircled his neck many times, making his shoulders look broader within his dress shirt. His pants were slacks and they showed off his legs nicely. No wonder girls looked in awe at him. With a start I reconized the same glances at Micchi and I. Micchi was kind and smiled, keeping the girls hostilty towards me down to a minimum. Some girls oogled at our glamorous coupling, while others shot evil looks. Some smirked and kept making bets, thinking that sooner or later we'd be finished. Anger built in me until I felt like hitting everyone hard in the jaw. I had forgotton that I wasn't the only on who thought Micchi was handsome. I felt some odd possesive instinct take over me. I held fast to his arm, squeezing until he looked at me.

"Are you alright, luv?" He inquired, making me smile. I kissed his cheek carefully, making sure my lipstick would leave a mark and not smudge. It did. Inside I danced with triumph. Pink flooded his cheeks, and my smile became evily satisfied instead of sincere. Micchi didn't notice, and he kissed my forehead softly before faceing forward so as to be careful as he walked. I was pleased to see people look at the stain of my lips on his face in disdain. I clenched my jaws hard so I wouldn't be tempted to stick my tongue out at them.

We finally found our way to some forelorn looking stairs. Our small group looked at each other before trudging on, assuming that this could be where we were supposed to go.

"Ah-ha!" Kirio Karasuma fell from the cieling above our heads, his glasses shining like blinding headlights.

"We're here for buisness, not play." Kazune dead-panned. Kirio smiled daringly, ignoring the snide comment.

"Follow me!" He proclaimed, walking towards the end of the hall. Kazune moved forward but Karin held back.

"We want to see Kirika." Karin exclaimed over the softer pound of music. Kirio froze, looking back over his shoulder. "I feel safter with him!"

"Very well." He agreed, the humorous tone lost from his voice. He strode into a different room, bringing out Kirika. Karin nodded at him, and he nodded back.

"We're fine now. Lead on." Karin conceded, tugging slightly on Kazune's stiff arm. Kazune looked at her quizzicaly and she whipsered to us all so that the hosts ahead couldn't hear.

"I trust him more."

Kazune bristled. We took a couple of confusing turns in the darkened hallways, our stride besoming brisk. The music floated around us like a fading memory of a different world. Micchi held my hand now, and I gripped him to me like the last shred of home I had. Anticipation and fear mounted, and by the time we stopped, everyone was on the edge.

"Here." Kirio said, opening the door. Our huddled group fell into place between the door frame, and we found ourselves in an atmosphere of the privaliged. The carpets were plush and cream colored, giving you the feeling of a moonbounce. The couches looked like they were stolen from the Queens living room. It was warm and welcomeing, and we couldn't help but relax a little in this lavish room. Surely no one would want Gods fighting in here! But once one laid eyes on the layers pearly pink bed-spread and the sparkling delicate lace, one would meet eyes with a girl so dark and so weak that one would experience another bolt of fear.

"Himeka, this is Kazune, Karin, Jilly, Micchi, and Himeka." Kirio explained, watching as the small girl rose from her magical fabrics. Her dress made her look like a gothic doll, the black lace layered and layered so much in places you forgot there was a girl there. Our Himeka darted to her, before anyone could stop her. We breathed out a sharp gasp as one, watching feverently to see what would happen next.

"Can I sit next to you?" Himeka questioned the black blob of a dress shyly. The other Himeka nodded slowly. Himeka beamed at her and hopped up on the bed, clearly overjoyed. "It's so soft! How wonderful!" She chirped, bringing a smile to the other Himekas face. We all took a breath again, thankful for the peaceful exchange between our treasures.

"Take a seat on the couch." Kirio offered, gestureing to the dream seats. I sat eargerly, leaning into Micchi and unconciously holding tight to his hand. Kazune and Karin sat next to us, not needing physical contact to support each others strength.

"I would like to propose a truce." Kazune started, looking at Kirio Karasuma as if he was just another one of those gushing girls downstairs. Nothing.

"For you to propose such a thing you must have a peacful resolution to this war?" Kirio concluded, sitting on the edge of his seat, looking hungrily at Kazune.

"Yes. I have become whole. Surely you know what that means." Kirio looked as if he was just realizing a long lost answer to a secret. He leaned back in his chair so he could breath easier.

"P.A.N.I.C.!" He breathed, the glare of his glasses blotting out his expression.

"Exactly. So all we really need to do is..."

"Improve ourselves to improve her..." Kirio finished for him. "Why did they erase that from our memories?"

"The government has gotten invovled, Karasuma. Apparently they found out about our fathers' secret projects. There could have been a spy that tinkered with our minds to give time for the government to find us."

"How do you know all of this, Kujyou?"

"Jilly's Godmother is an agent. There are cameras all over the house." Kazune confirmed with confidence, trying like a laywer to convince Karasuma of his evidence. Karasuma nodded in deep thought.

"We agree to the truce." He said resentfully, as if he really didn't want to. Kazune smiled smartly at him, pulling out some papers.

"Sign these please!" His smile was one you used so that the person couldn't tunr you down.

"You are a paranoid neanderthaw!" Karasuma yelled in shock, his mouth agape. Kazune kept the smile.

"We already signed." It was a challenge. The opposing boy could not refuse. He took the pen furiously out of Kazune's hand and signed. Karin turned to Kirika.

"Is that the hand he usually writes with?" She asked, and I noted the way Kirio winced.

"No..." Kirika replied catiously. His brother looked at him with venom spitting out of his eyes. "You can trust them brother!" Kirika responded defensivly. Kirio switched hands and signed correctly, Kazune giving Karin an appraising look.

"Where is Rizu?" I wondered out loud, my eyes shifting from face to face for an answer.

"She's downstairs with Yuuki patrolling and making sure the party stays under control." Kirio answered off-handedly, his eyes trained on every line in the paper, searching for loop-holes and oddities. I laughed to myself, knowing that the contract was air-tight and fair. Kazune had been over it so many times in the past twenty four hours that if there was a hole the size of a pin-prick I would be surprised.

"With Yuuki?" Micchi asked in surprise. Kirio nodded in exasperation, feeling as though these questions were not worth his time.

"Yes. He came back because he wants to use the god powers to get his sister to love him or something. Stop talking to me."

"His sister...?" Micchi and I wondered, our eyes meeting in a curiousity.

"The famous violinist. Sachi Sakurai? Whatever..."

"Oh." We said simply, feeling dumbfounded. How could he keep a secret like that?

"Go down to the party. I don't think anything else important will be said." Kazune ordered. We protested at first, trying to fight to stay where the information was held, but it was no good.


	31. Repaired or Marred?

Paramore's Fences lyrics on http//www.metrolyrics.c()m --demented the link... it's :// and the () is an "o".

**_KUDO'S AND MUFFIN PARTIES GO OUT TO MY ZEALOUS REVIEWERS, _**

**_TEARS, XINNA, AND FLAMEBUNNY! THANKS GUYS!_**

* * *

Micchi and I stuggled through the darkened hallways back to the thriving party. The walls vibrated with the beat of the drum like a wild animal. I giggled as he shoved me softly against them, kissing my neck with a mischevious smile. I made a mock attempt at pushing him away, insisting that we could be caught. He caught my bluff and kept me there for himself, holding my wrists above my head on the wall. I felt his curved lips brushing my skin, making me blush beautifully in the dim lights. His hair slid around my surface, tickleing me. I was pinned on the wall, wishing that I could stay this way without feeling so concious of the presence of my integrity pinned right beside me. I shook him off, much to his dissappointment and my own. 

"Such a horny simpleton Micchi." I crowed, watching his body flame up with the night.

"I'm appaled that you are bold enough to call me a horny simpleton after the requests of the previous hours..." He purred into my hair as he clasped himself firmly around my waist. I felt my laugh add a new beat to the music, making our ears ring and our bodies twitch with the itch to move. He let go and we walked a little faster, momentarily stopping for short lived spasms of passion and kisses.

We finally joined the crowd, conjoining ourselves with the current of people enthralled with the party. The amps blasted the shrill guitar over the thrum of chatter and movement. The drums beat a rythmic enchantment into our brains, the base strumming up a nice overlapping beat. I pulled Micchi into the crowd, immediatly working up the first wave of sweat of that night. I must have looked dissheveled and worn, heaving in and out in that small black dress. Micchi looked closer to his god form than anything, his movements seemingly propelled by some force of air or water, giving him a dream-like slowmotion elegance. As the song ended, I headed towards the drink table. Some shady older looking guys stood around the pitchers, so I changed my direction towards the kitchen. I figured they wouldn't mind.

Entering the kitchen from the other clausterphobic room was much like entering a seperate world. My classmates and some tag-alongs stood around conversing in a much less obnoxioius way, giving the room a sort of calm. With the calm returned the menace of knowing that in this room there was space and light for the calculating eyes of peers to judge each other. I didn't feel their disdain grinding into my bones because of the adrenaline pulsating in my veins combined with the notes from the newest song. I swayed slightly, pouring myself some soda. Some of the girls I reconized from the few that had glared at me earlier came over, something like hate mingling in their eyes. I room became substantialy more silent, yet seemed to erupt with mummering as bistanding groups nudged their friends sensing the hostility. I smiled politly at them, almost confusing them.

"Need something?" I inquired cooly, distanceing myself and expecting what they had obviously came to do.

"Yea, you corrupted slut!" One of the bigger girls exclaimed, her arms unfolding only to relocate to rest her hands on her hips. I lifted my drink to my lips, watching them over the brim of my cup. The same girl reached over and tipped my cup roughly, sending me sputtering. I looked down at my black dress formerly clean, now not so much.

"Oops." She hissed, challenging me to do something back. I non-chalantly strode over to the paper-towels, wiping the drink from my sticky skin and my dress, which was now plastered to the front of my body.

"It's alright, your hand just moved on it's own to accidentally spill my drink down my front; it's cool. Now I look way more slutty and corrupt for Micchi. Yum...(sarcasm)" I replied, keeping my head. They stole glances at each other and rebounded.

"You don't even deny it!" One exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at me in triumph. Now I set my carefully crafted glare into my face.

"I don't deny it because for Micchi I would be a slut." I shot back, making them smirk at this seemingly lame come-back. "Do you realize that by calling me a slut you are insulting him as well? You're saying that he doesn't have the mind to pick a proper girl."

"He doesn't now... but he will when he sees what great lengths we'll go through for him." The big one snapped, ending on a softer note then on which she began. I couldn't help but laugh boisterously in the groups face. He wouldn't ever choose bombo's like them over me.

"Enjoy the party guys, I know I am." I couldn't help but flaunt how good I looked as I walked out, enraging them further. Playing with emotions was trivial to me back then, and it was a strength and a weakness. Rizu caught me by my elbow awkwardly once I was far enough away from the group. Some negative charge flung itself in a wild leap of flaring memories and I tore my arm away, almost feeling a sting where she had touched.

"Hey." She said almost bashfully, adverting her eyes. The situation was uncomfortable at best. Then I almost saw a thin trickle of the old Rizu leak out as she looked over my shoulder at somenoe behind me. I followed her gaze and found the guy from my class standing there, talking to some other girl. He looked really cool in the party lights, smiling and swaying. S_o she still had a thing for him..._

"Hey." I said, my voice breaking in the middle of my greeting. Rizu eventually met my STARE after that, and we held a silent STARING contest until our eyes clouded with tears that ruined our old ritual. She smiled and grabbed both of my hands.

"I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore..." She trailed off, watching as the said boy sauntered over.

"What's up Jilly?" He yelled over the new pounding song, his eyes slipping over to Rizu. Bingo. Nothing like reviving a friendship through a hookup.

"Nothing, Rizu was just telling me how much she wanted to dance." I explained, watching her expresion change into a excited grin. His changed too, and he beamed down at Rizu.

"I'll dance with you." He offered, taking one of her small hands out of my grasp, leading her away.

"You should sing, Jills!" She screamed over her shoulder. Some of the people around me rallied with that, nudging me towards the small stage. I tried to protest, a voice nagging me in the back of my mind, reminding me of Micchi. Some enough someone had switched off the music and everyone was chanting. Irritated, I gave up and took a microphone from an annonymus hand. I distinguished Rizu from the crowd, waltzing through them all and starting up a CD we both new I loved. As the drums came in, setting up a fast beat, the guitar thrumming over... My que...

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

I ignored the irony of how this song related to my life and consentrated on the soaked part of my dress. It wasn't a very pleasent thing to think about on a stage overlooking a billion familiar faces, but it was easier than thinking of my twisted life.

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

These were basically my thoughts as I sang my soul out to the thriving audiance: Blah Blah Blah, Don't think about your life!

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Cause this is your night, so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

I decided that now would be a good time to instead of blocking my thoughts watch Micchi. But what I found myself seeing was not at all what I wanted. He was surrounded and possibly held captive by a mob of girls, the bigger girl from previous events acting as mob boss. Surely she couls see what this was doign to me? I faltered slighting in my singing, catching the sight of Rizu snapping her head up from the boy to look at me. I retaliated, noteing the look of extreme dis-comfort on Micchi's face.

_If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be and now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

I kneeled down on the stage, reaching out to the rageing crowd to have a couple of people smack me high-fives.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Cause this is your night, so smile_

I smiled erriely, watching in euphoria as some shivers went up spectators spins at my preformance. They were enjoying it, thrashing about below like an enraged animal.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

I ended with a full body kick at the air. The crowd roared it's approval, inflating my ego and sending me into spasms of pride orgasms. Desending the stairs, many rushed to congradulate me. Some I reconized from the snivelling girls in the gym during the time of the black out. I smiled and I shook hands, blew kisses, and did all I thought was appropriate. Then as I parted the crowd towards the only one that really mattered to me in this room, some guys stood in my way. There were three of them, all good-looking and musclular. I reconized them with a jolt as some sophmore's from the local high school.

"Great job up there, you looked really good." One complemented with a mature suave I had only witnessed in movies. Too bad my mind was clouded with images of another boy, or I would have maybe thought about what this guy was suggesting with his tone and word choice.

"Thanks." I said simply, trying to look past him into the thick mist of girls around Micchi. I relized slowly that the speeker was flexing his arms as he crossed them for my benefit, and I adverted my attention back to them. They were giants compared to me, so I played their game.

"What do you mean she 'looked' very good? She still looks good." The kid to the left contradicted, giving me a slightly nausiating glance. I blushed and thought quickly of a way to return a coment without sounding lame.

"From what I'm seeing now, you still look good too." I returned, keeping the amused smiles on their faces.

"You were watching us onstage?" He countered, his look now flirty and specualtive. I tried my best to match that look, and from the way they all changed their expressions it worked. They disguarded the childish facotr that hung about me now, noticing that flirtatious and practiced look. (practiced only with Micchi, really)

"What can I say? It's easy to pin-point the more mature men in this sea of boys." I had to admit to myself that this game had gone on long enough, so I moved in and parted them by pressing my hands against their harded chest and pushing, letting my fingers linger as a sort of false reassurance to them that I didn't mean the rough gesture in malast. "See you later."

I didn't need to be close to feel Micchi looking at me. The group had moved him away from where I had once been so close. This time I charged through the people like an engine. Micchi left the girls and escaped with me into the backyard.

"Whoah, that was dizzying." I remarked, leaning my hands on my knees. Micchi sat on a bench, leaning back and looking at the sky. Feeling his silence like a misplaced organ, I sat sideways on his lap, twirling a stray hair in my fingers. "What are you thinking?"

He looked at me with a question in his eyes that I couldn't decipher, then looked away with a blush. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear, hiding his face from me by leaning his head on my shoulder. I lifted his jaw with my hand, grinning as I did so.

"What did you say?" I pressed further, hopeing and praying for praise.

"Those boys, luv... Did you like them?" The question left me frozen in the stupidity of this question, but he took it in radical proportions.

"Oh god, I knew it! You want and older guy that can satisfy you!" He exclaimed with a tinge of pain despair in his words. I burst out into fits of laughter then, almost falling off his lap if it weren't for the possesive and protective arms wrapped around my waist.

"That's not it at all. What about you and your possy of obssesive girls?" I countered, feeling the temperature of my face rise with his.

"You know any feeling I would ever have for them can rival what feelings I posses for you." He shrugged, a smile returning to his lips. His smile was my safe haven. I lifted my arms around his neck.

"What did you think of my proformance?" I asked hungrily, like a two-year-old. His face filled with a look of a bitter memory.

"Your wet dress attracted the puebesant attention of every single boy in the room. What the hell is that anyway?" He furiously asked, the sting of his words putting me into a defensive mode. I let my arms drop from where they had perched around him.

"Take that up with you little girl friends. They splashed my drink on me!" I snapped harshly, standing up in the heat of the moment.

"They what?" He bellowed, getting up also, looking at me from head to toe. His anger overwhelmed whatever argument I may have held at the ready.

"Don't worry, it didn't bother me." I consoled him, sitting him back down. His fists clenched and unclenched at the thought of the deceptive girls inside who were unrightfully possesive and too selfish for their own good. "Besides, it keeps me cooler than most of you dry people."

"It's such a nice dress though." He whimpered, taking the damp fabric into his fingers.

"I'm supposed to be the one complaining about my dress, Micchi." I joked, sweat-dropping. "Look at it this way... I taste like grape soda."

"True..." He purred, dropping me onto the bench so that he could easily manuver himself on top of me. I gasped as a shoe slammed against his head. I looked over at the culprit and found Kazune standing with an indignant Karin followed by Himeka and Raymond, both with amsued expressions. I flushed scarlett and sat upright, helping Micchi do the same despite a throbbing nogin.


End file.
